My Evangeline
by trumpetgal
Summary: Evangeline was born partially deaf in her right ear and feels like she's going nowhere in her life, but that all changes when she meets Emmett Cullen. Will their love stay strong and powerful? No Rosalie in this story, sorry! Emmett/OC
1. Running into Love at First Sight

I woke up to the dull sound of rain hitting my window. I pulled the covers over my shoulders and sighed, seeing the alarm clock flash at me and my bed moving underneath me to wake me up. That's the first thing you should know about me: I'm partially deaf. I have 35% hearing in my right ear when I was born, something about a birth defect. My birthparents dispapeared when I was born, though I was told they died from being attacked by a bear. I never knew for sure what really happened, but it all went out of my mind much later in life. Since I was deaf in one ear the chance of me getting adopted was very slim to none. But I was adopted by a younger man named Daniel Josten.

He was in his mid 20's, a single guy who wanted to have a child of his own. He wasn't a bad looking guy either, in fact according to some local women around town he was rather dashing to say the least. No one knew why he wasn't married, not did they ask him. BUt he never seemed bothered by it. He worked as a painted for a living. It wasn't a great paying job, but he loved to paint. He told he when I was older to work at something to love than to work at something you hate.

I grew up in Forks, Washington all my life. It's not a popular town to live in nor to visit, but non the less it was home for me. At first I was nervous to go to preschool and elementary school, just because I was partically deaf in one ear and I would sound a bit off compared to other children. I knew there was going to be stares, teasing and sneers at me, but it would still sting me hard in the chest. Luckly I had one friend to help me through and that was Rick Barris. He was my best friend thorugh all of elementry, jr high and high school, knowing about my disability and defending me whenever I was teased. He had a unique humor that was only found in a true friend.

So now I'm a senior at Forks High, hoping to get out of here as soon as humanly possible. It's not that I don't hate school, I'm only dreading school because of the students whom I see everyday. There were still a couple of boys who taunt me and call me name behind me back, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear. It made my stomach hurt tihnking about it, but I knew I had one more year then I was done and away from here.

I walked through the cluttered hallways of Forks High, holding my messenger bag close and rearanging the barrett on my head that would hide my thick strawberry blond hair. I could hear conversations going on in my left ear, but my right was somewhat noise and somewhat fuzz and silence all rolled into one. I had my hearing aid in but it was off, not wanting to bother with the conversations around me. I knew they were talking about me, saying things and making remarks.

When I had my head downf or one second I ran into someone in front of me and fell to the ground in a heap. It felt like I was slammed into a brick wall and launched back quite a bit. I felt my head hit the floor slightly and my hearing aid fuzz a bit in my ear. My eyes were closed and I squinted, feeling a shot of pain on my skull.

"Oh man, I am so sorry for running into you!" I heard a angelic voice ring in my ear. It sounded like bells, a deep tone of bells and I felt a smile tug at my lips. How could a voice like that make me smile? I opened my eyes slowly and saw a dark figure over me. He had short curly hair that was dark, a large muscle-like frame for his body and dimples. But what caught me off gaurd was his golden eyes, bright golden orbs were looking down to my bright green eyes. I held my breath and knew who it was

Emmett Cullen. I just ran into Emmett Cullen! Oh dear.....


	2. First Piece of ArtworkHis Eyes

"You alright?" I nodded my head slowly as I felt him take my hand. A shot of cold temperature when down my spine as his cold hand connected with my cold hand as well. I tried to get my eyes off of him, but it was too hard since they were so bright and gold looking back at me.

I knew who he was, well I knew of his reputation. He was a Cullen for one, so practically off limits for some girls. He came from a beautiful and wealthy, having four other siblings who were the same age as him and just as beauitful. He was also a pretty big guy, standing at a rough 6 foot 5 and nothing but pure muscle around him. Boys were intimitated by him, thinking they would be crushed like a toothpick if they crossed his path the wrong way.

He pulled me up gently, going back down to retrieve my bag. I rearranged by hearing aid to have it on now, so now I can hear him and his voice again. Why was I suddenly drawn to his voice, I had no clue, but it was no nice to hear and it made me want to hear him talk again. He came back up and handed me my bag gently.

"Thank you." I replied to him, seeing him smile and his dimples coming into view. I brushed off some of the dirt on my jeans and jacket.

"Hopefully I didn't have you hit your head too hard. You're Evangeline right?" He asked as I pushed some of my hair away from my eyes. I nodded my head and smiled at him, hoping I wasn't rude to him without smiling.

"Yea, just call me Eva or Evvie." I replied to him in my plain tone of a voice. As Emmett was going to say something to me a couple of boys walked by us and gave me a sneer of a look, one of the boys was Jerry Flicker. He was the only boy in the whole school who would still pick on me on a regular basis, a typical jock and jerk who would make fun of those who were different and lower of him. He laughed at me as he walked by with a trail of followers, all of them were sheep to the shepard. I sighed and looked back to Emmett, who was looking over at Jerry with anger in his eyes.

"He's a jerk, don't worry about it." I replied to him as I tuuged a bit on my right ear to get the comfort back in my hearing aid.

"It still wasn't nice of him. Jerry Flicker has a ego bigger than his own car." Emmett muttered as he looked back to me, his eyes now softer as I looked to him. Suddenly the air kicked in through the air conditioning and my hair blew in the new wind in the hall. As soon as the wind landed on Emmett he cringed and fingers rolled into knuckles. I could see somewhat of a vein popping out of his pale neck and his eyes going wide in either rage or heartache.

"Emmett? What--"

"I'm sorry, I need to go. I hope you're okay." Emmett replied in a fast rate and walked away from me in a brisk walk. He looked like he was going to be sick from something. He disappeared into the crowd within seconds before I could call out to him and see what was wrong. I was left stunned in the middle of the hallway, what was going on? Did I smell bad to him? Did I say something wrong? Suddenly the bell rang for first period and I walked over to my first class, Special Education.

Now I don't need Special Education myself, in fact I'm one of the top kids in my class when it comes to academics. The only ones that are beating me are Jasper and Emmett, so I was third. I only go to Special Education because I'm a teacher's aid for Mr. Roberts, the only other guy around Forks High School who can sign launguage. It was a real blessing for me because some days I would need to communicate through sign language, and he was the only teacher at Forks High who could. I got to work on my other school work in his class, also helping him grade papers and hand out worksheets to the students.

I sat down at my own desk against the wall facing the window, placing my bag on the floor and taking out my sketch pad. I love sketch and to paint, and since the University of Washington had a great Art program, I applied for the school. I heard something far off in the distance, it was a dull sound and sounded so far away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked to see that it was Mr. Roberts. He pointed to the window and then signed at me the noise I was hearing:

_Thunder_ he signed and I smiled, nodding my head.

_Thank you _I signed back to him and saw him smile, patting my shoulder and going back to the class and starting to take role. I looked down at my sketch pad, seeing it blank and ready for some work to be done. Slowly and delicately I started to sketch a pair of intising golden eyes, large and filled with mystery.

I knew it was kind of odd to sketch his eyes, since I only knew him by reputation and I never talked to him at all. He seemed way out of my league, too much of a rich kid to talk to a deaf girl. But he did talk to me, he did help me up when he rang into me and he did defend me from Jerry.

Placing the pencil down I looked at my creation, seeing a large pair of golden eyes looking at me and I felt accomplished and what I drew. The bell rang, signaling the period was over. I sighed, putting my things away and going out into the hallway. It was noisy again as I tuned out the world, turning down the hearing aid.

School went like this up until 4th period: Calculus. People were already sitting in their spots and the only spot left was near the back of the room next to another Cullen whom I have heard stories about: Jasper. He was more intimidating than Emmett, always looking so stern and kept to himself. I saw him eyeing me as I sat down next to him. I placed my messenger bag down next to me on the floor, pushing some of my hair away and turning up my hearing aid.

Mrs. Sterns already started taking role and I took out my book and notepad for notes. Once again I heard the annoying snickering a couple of rows away from me and I saw Jerry Ricker and his clan of dumb jocks laughing about something stupid. I scoffed and turned the pages to the chapter in the book.

"Some people are simply rude, don't you think?" I heard next to me on my left and I looked over, seeing Jasper eyeing me with a small smile on his lips. He had golden eyes too, not as intriging as Emmett's eyes, but the same golden eyes. He had honey blond hair that seemed untamed, but it suited him well enough. I was at first startled that he was talking to me in the first place, once again finding it a rather odd coicidence that a Cullen would talk to someone like me.

"He's a jock, it's in his nature." I replied back to him in a small tone and Jasper smiled at me. I gave him a small smile back and looked down at my work. Looking to my right I saw Jerry holding up a notepad at me sideways, the paper saying, "Freak" in scratch marks and he smirked at me. I felt like rolling up in a ball and crying. But he then suddenly had a look of horror on his face, placing the notepad on the desk and looking away in a rushed state. I saw he was looking at something behind me and I looked too, seein Jasper giving Jerry a cold stare. He looked like he was going to strangle him and leave him to die. I felt my cheeks blushing suddenly and Jasper looked over to me, giving me a reassuring smile and I heard my name being called.

"Here." I replied aloud, seeing the teacher mark off my name. The rest of the period went off without a hitch, going over formulas and writing down the notes given in class. As soon as the period was over I got my stuff together to make a break for it to find Rick in the cafeteria. The bell rang and I shot up from my desk, walking out of the class and towards the cafeteria. I wanted so bad to see my friend and talk to him about what as going on.

As soon as I walked in I saw Rick at a table near the windows looking out into the forest. I smiled and walked over, sitting down and feeling better already. Rick greeted me as always, kissing my forehead and singing hello to me.

"How was your first day of school?" He asked me as he handed me his spare soda. I shrugged and looked over my shoulder at the jock table, seeing Jerry smach a soda into his forehead.

"Another encounter with Jerry eh?" He asked me as I looked back to him. I nodded my head and he smiled at me, taking out his sandwhich. I tapped his shoulder and he looked up at me.

_I ran into Emmett Cullen this morning, like literally_ I signed to him and he gave me a shocked look.

_What did he say?_ He signed back

_He just asked if I was okay_ I signed back. He smiled at me and shrugged. Maybe it was nothing to worry about. I looked back down at my sketch pad that was poking out of my messenger bag, wanting to reach in a look at the picture I drew again. But before I could do anything else, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Evangeline?" I turned my head to the sound of the high pitch voice, sounding like bells. It was Alice Cullen, Jasper and Emmett's sister who was a grade below me. She was a bit shorter than me with pixy hair and a very pretty face. I heard a lot of things about her, how she was a bit odd and would almost glide as she would walk. She was very different, but at least she didn't care about it.

"Hi." was my only reply. How is it I get ot meet 3 of the 4 Cullen siblings all in one day? Was this a prank, someone was pulling my leg weren't they? I saw her smile at me.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother's rude behavior. Emmett was not being himself and he got sick after meeting you. He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was and that he wanted to make it up to you." Alice explained in a bell tone voice and I only nodded. So he was sick, I knew it! At least he wasn't trying to get away from me.

"He also wants to know if he could make it up to you by having lunch with you tomorrow." Alice asked in her polite tone and smile. I smiled back at her and nodded my head, seeing her sile widen and she glided away to the Cullen table. Jasper and Edward waited for her to return and I saw them question her to what happened.

"Hey, that's good eh?" Rick asked me in a smirk and nudged me slightly. I nodded my head, looking down at my hands and smiling so brightly.

Maybe something good was going to happen this year....maybe.


	3. Maybe You Can Teach Me Sign Language?

I went home that day right after Art Club, which was roughly around 5:00. There was rain coming down at this point in time, and the sun behind the dreary looking clouds was setting in the Washington mountains. I got my barrette over my hair and had some of the red hair flow in the air as I walked over to my car. My mind kept reeling of Emmett, on how he was so nice to me for one minute and then another minute he was running away from me in a fast rate. It was so confusing to me that I really just wanted to lay down and sleep, wanting to think about my day and replay it over and over again.

I opened my door and got in, feeling the warmth of my car invite and I smiled. Turning on the heater and having the car roar to life, I looked out in front of me and saw Jasper, Edward and Alice near Edward's signature Volvo car. They looked really concerned about something. Suddenly all of their golden eyes were on me as I sat in my car, looking back at them as if they caught me doing a crime. I was wide-eyed and scared for my life, thinking of what I did to make them talk about me. I was nothing special and I knew that, but it was still all news to me. I placed my car in drive and drove off in a fast pace, seeing the three siblings eyeing me as I pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street to my house. There golden eyes were burning holes in the back of my neck as I drove, making me feel uncomfortable.

I pulled into the driveway and got into the small house we owned. I knew my dad was hard at work on a painting, seeing nothing was moved or touched since I left this morning, he was at the easel all day today and that was a bad thing. I sighed, placing my things on the couch and walking over to our small studio room that was a study when my dad bought the house.

There was my dad, hunched into the easel and his eyebrows fused together in deep concentration. He had brown short hair that was messy because of a lack of hygiene that day. He had bright gray eyes, something he inherited from his own father. He was wearing his favorite shirt to paint in and baggy pants, no shoes and paint all over his arms and toes. I peered over his shoulder and saw what he was painting: the sun setting over the Pacific Ocean. It was a view that I would see every once in awhile when I would hike through the forest and go out to see the ocean.

"Da." I said, tapping him on the shoulder and seeing him looked over his shoulder at me. I could tell he was so tired from working all day, but that's the way he would work. He smiled at me weakly as I kissed his cheek.

"How was school today?" he asked me and I shrugged, looking at the picture one more time and seeing all of the detail he had in the painting.

"When did you eat, dad?" I asked him, seeing him ruffle his own hair and sigh.

"Not since this morning." he replied in a mumble. I laughed.

_Please eat something, I'll be sleeping_ I signed to him and kissed his forehead. He signed he loved me and got up, cracking his back and fingers in the process and walked over to the kitchen. I walked up the stairs into my own room. There was nothing special about my room, except a lot of portraits and polaroids on the walls. There was a computer and desk in the corner near my window, a queen size bed and a dresser. Like I said, nothing so special about it. Popping out my hearing aid, I crawled into bed and wrapped the covers around me. I instantly felt sleep coming over me and I smiled, feeling the sleep come through me.

I dreamed I was in the middle of a forest, surrounded by large trees and nothing put low fog that's at the level of my ankles. There was absolute silence all around me, something I'm so used to with my right ear being deaf. But a second later I see Emmett in front of me, with his golden eyes and muscular body. He's looking down at me, since he's a bit taller than me, and a small smile appeared on his lips. I could see my hand reaching out to him and wanting to touch his pale skin, seeing how he would react. But before I could touch him I woke up from my mattress moving under me.

Since I'm partially deaf, my dad bought me a mattress that was a alarm clock, moving under me to wake me at certain times of the day since my hearing aid was out. I reach down and turned off the alarm, the mattress stopping from its movement and I looked out the window to see another day coming through to greet me. It was still cloudy and foggy to see the sun, but I loved the weather anyways.

I pulled into school early that morning with hopes of a good day to happen. There was a night drizzle of rain, making it colder than before. Bundling up I got out of my car and locked the door, seeing a shadow behind me. I turned around to see who else but Emmett Cullen looking down at me with his signature grin and I felt some blush coming through from my pale cheeks.

"Hey Evangeline." He said to me in a soothing tone.

"Hi Emmett." I replied back to him and smiled at him, seeing his change of stance.

"Listen, I'm sorry for how I acted yesterday, it was kind of rude of me. I hope I didn't make you mad or anything, I just got suddenly sick." He told me in a honest tone. I could tell something else was going on behind his tone of voice, but I didn't want to push it and tell him to tell me the truth. I simply shrugged and smiled at him.

"No big deal, hopefully you're feeling better." I said back to him as I rearranged the bag on my shoulder.

"Yeah I am actually, thanks. How's your head?" He asked me and I rubbed the spot where I hit my head the previous day. It was much better than before.

"Much better, thank you." I replied, signing _thank you_ to him and I caught him off guard. He gave me a curious look and I smiled, feeling more blush come along my cheeks.

"Sorry, I tend to sign as I speak. It's a bad habit." I explained to him as I fought to keep my fingers down from signing _habit_ to him. He gave a small laugh and shrugged.

"I actually find it interest. Maybe you can teach me some sign language sometime?" he suggested and I nodded my head. Suddenly the first bell rang and I saw a sea of kids going towards the school.

"Can I walk you to class? Just in case you fall and run into someone again." Emmett said as a tease and laughed. I stuck out my tongue at him and nodded my head. Emmett walked alongside me as we headed to our first period. I felt my inside turn into jelly, this was going to be a good day for sure.


	4. Locker Smashing and Lunch Dates

Now I am used to having awkward stares at me and my hearing aid, it was a normal routine for me. But this was way beyond awkward. I was walking next to Emmett Cullen in Forks High School, having practically all of the student body looking at us as if we were specimens from outer space, or even worse, a couple! I couldn't help but look up at him, his shoulder blade aligned with the top of my head. He smiled at me as we walked, without even realizing what kind of circus we were creating by just walking next to each other.

"I think we're drawing a crowd." He whispered to me with his angelic tone and I smiled, looking up at him and seeing his dimples coming in on his pale cheeks.

"They never expected us to walk together." I reminded him as we turned a corner down another hall.

"That's a bit juvenile, don't you think?" He asked me as we approached my locker. He leaned against a couple others on my right as I turned my lock to get the combination.

"High schoolers are juvenile." I replied back to him as I popped open my locker.

"And you're not a high schooler?" He questioned me with a smirk. I smiled and shook my head.

"You know what I mean." I said to him as I got out my first two period binders. Emmett peered inside my locker and saw one of my favorite books to read : Peter Pan. He grinned and took it out of my locker and looked at it as if it was a priceless treasure.

"You like this book?" he asked me in a curious tone. I took it from him and smiled, flipping through the pages without even thinking.

"My favorite book." I replied to him and signed the word book. I then struck up a idea and reached inside my locker, pulling out a old sign language book and handing it to him.

"You said you wanted to learn, so here you go." I said to him in a smirk and saw him place it in his backpack.

"Thanks Evangeline." He thanked me, and I just smiled back at him. Then the bell rang for first period to start. I sighed and closed my locker, making sure it was nice and secure.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" Emmett asked me in a curious tone. I nodded my head and moved some of the hair away from my face and hearing aid. I saw his dimples coming out again as he smiled and walked away from me down the hallway. I turned back to my locker and was about to put my book away and someone snatched it form my hands in a big yank. There was Jerry, dangling the book over my head and sneering at me with his buddies behind me laughing along with him. I reached up to get it but he yanked it away from my length and laughed louder than before.

"Oh come on, why don't you sing for me then I'll give it to ya!" He said to me in a grin and his friends laughed behind him. I reached for it again, but once again it was yanked away from me and I felt anger rising in my stomach.

"Come on now, just one little song..." Jerry said as he trailed a finger down my cheek to give me chills. I wanted to punch him in the gut, I wanted to turn and run away, and I wanted to cry. But before he could do anything else, He was shoved up against the locker in a jolt and his friends were far away from him. The sound of his body hitting the locker was loud and frightening, I even shook from hearing the sound that was too loud for my dear ear to take.

"I suggest you give her the book." Said a angelic voice and I looked over to see Edward Cullen in some rage in his face. He had his hand on Jerry's arm and had him shoved against the lockers. I never saw him up-close because, like his siblings, he was too intimidating to go up and talk to. But he looked so angry from my point of view, as if he could snap his arm off like a toothpick. Jerry nodded his head in a frantic state and shoved the book in my hand. Edward released his arm and saw Jerry walking off in a instant with his friends on is tail.

Edward looked over to me as I was still trying to calm down from the loud thunder of Jerry hitting the wall. His face went back to being calm and collective, his golden eyes looked over at me and he cocked his head slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, also having a sweet angelic tone like his brother. I nodded my head and he smiled back at me a small smile.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore." He reassured me as he looked at me as I tried to get my hearing aid back into place on my ear, "Did I frighten you?"

"No, no it's fine." I said to him as I found my voice again, having it sound so scared. Edward cocked his eyebrow at me and i could tell he wasn't buying it.

"Well, I need to get to class. Have a good day Evangeline." he said to me in a smile and walked away with a gentle glide. I was still standing there in shock, trying to register what just happened. I looked over to the area where Jerry was slammed into, and I could of sworn I saw a dent in the locker door. But the bell rang one more time and I rushed to class, trying to keep my composure.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lunch came in a flash and I was sudden;y for what was going to come. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Well my hair was straight today and it looked nice, but I rearranged it to look more than okay. I checked my eyeliner and my breath when it came to me in a flash. What was I doing? I don't need to worry about how I looked to Emmett Cullen. Sure he was reasonably attractive and made me smile, but I shouldn't be fussing over him. He was off limits and that wasn't going to change in the near future.

I slowly walked into the cafeteria and looked around to see that everything was normal. So far so good. I walked more towards the middle of the large room and saw the Cullen table. Alice, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were already seated at the table, having their plates in front of them and talking about something. I was thinking of a legitimate excuse for not wanting to have lunch with him, but nothing was coming into my head. Suddenly a pair of topaz eyes, his topaz eyes, looked up at me and his dimples came into view with his brilliant smile. He waved at me with such excitement as a child. I couldn't help but smile back at him and saw him wave me over to the table, seeing a empty chair next to him and next to Alice.

I walked over slowly and surely, making sure I didn't look so scared out of my life as I approached the table. Emmett sat up and smiled at me.

"Hey, have a seat." He said to me as she motioned to the empty chair next to me. I smiled at him and sat down next to him, seeing three pairs topaz eyes on me as I got comfortable in my seat.

"So Evangeline, how's your day so far?" Alice asked me in her angelic tone as she laced her fingers with Jasper on tope of the table. I saw her smiling at me, whereas Jasper kept his serious face on me and I took in a deep breath.

"It was alright. Had a rough morning, but all around alright." I replied back to them aloud. I could see Emmett next to me shift a bit in his seat as he looked over to Edward who was directly across from him.

"Yeah, Edward told me what happened. I'm sorry Evangeline, I wish I was there to stop that jerk." Emmett told me in a soft tone and I could tell in his tone and eyes he was torn up about it.

"It's fine Emmett, really. Edward was there to help out." I reassured him as I saw Edward shift a bit in his seat. I looked down at my fingers and twirled them a bit in my lap.

"Emmett tells us you're into art." Jasper said aloud, breaking his silence as he eyed me with curiosity. I looked up at Emmett briefly and back at the group. I don't think I ever told him about my art, so that gave me chills. But I nodded my head to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah, I've been drawing and painting since I was probably 4. My dad's a professional painter." I explained to them as I saw all of their eyes on me, even Emmett's eyes on me. It was awkward to have this attention on me yet again, but this time it felt like I was being judged to be Emmett's friend.

"I think that's pretty fascinating. I think I've seen some of your dad's work in the Port Angeles Art Gallery. Very nice paintings I think." Edward said to me in a small smile. Now I felt better since they like my dad, maybe they'll like me.

"So now it might run in the family." Emmett said to me in a smirk and I blushed, looking down at my hands.

"I'm not that good really." I confessed, feeling like a idiot talking about it in front of the Cullens, the last people I would talk to about these things.

"I think you are." Emmett told me in a soft tone as I looked up at him. I saw him look down at me, his topaz eyes were so beautiful they make me want to go in and drown in his eyes. It felt like time has stopped between up, only Emmett and I were sitting at the table and everything else was in a haze. I felt so ugly in his presence, he was too beautiful for me. With his dimples, his golden eyes and beautiful voice, I was nothing more than a ugly duckling compared to him.

"Hopefully I didn't scared you far too much this morning." Edward's voice broke my trance with Emmett as I looked over at him, seeing him eye my hearing aid. I smiled and shook my head.

"No no, I'm used to sudden loud noises." I said, signing noises as he nodded his head at me.

"Just out of curiosity, is it difficult to hear certain things?" Alice asked with her head cocked to the side.

"Sometimes, it depends on the sound I hear or if I have my hearing aid in. " I answered him as I tapped my hearing aid to him.

"And you were born with no hearing in your right ear?" Jasper asked me in wonder.

"Yes, something happened to me when my mom was pregnant with me. I was told it was from my father, he was a drunk." I explained to them, this time it was a bit of a touchy subject for me. Knowing what my father did to my mother while she was pregnant with me, knowing I came from a broken home and almost got killed from what happened, knowing that---

"Why don't we talk about something else." Edward's voice came through and it slammed the brakes on my thoughts. I looked up to see his eyes on me, as if seeing pain. I gulped and placed a smile on my face.

"I'm sorry if I got you upset." Jasper told me as I looked over to him. I suddenly felt more at ease inside, like I was becoming very calm and collected. Why it came so fast, I didn't know. But I was sure glad it did some so fast to stop the memories from flooding in like hell.

"It's fine. Nobody knows about my biological parents, well Rick Barris does. He's been my best friend since the 5th grade." I explained as I looked over to see him sitting with some of his friends some tables away from us. He looked up at me and signed me hello and I signed back at him.

"I've been looking through the sign language book you gave me. There's some pretty complex stuff in here." Emmett told me as he took out the book I gave him that morning. I saw a page tucked in to hold his spot, which was right in the middle of the book. I laughed slightly and shrugged, moving my hair from my eyes.

"Some of it is difficult, but it's mostly muscle memory. Once you practice the signs a good number of times, it'll come easy to you and your fingers." I explained to him, signing memory and fingers throughout my explanation. He nodded at me and looked down at his book I gave him.

"Carlisle was wondering if he would meet with your father. He's very much interested in having your father paint a picture for his office at our house." Alice explained to me as I looked away from Emmett. Wow, Dr. Carlisle was interested in my dad's art? I smiled at her and nodded my head.

"I think my dad would love to do that." I replied to her, seeing her smile so widely I thought it would hurt her jaw.

"Great!" I'll let Carlisle know, and I'll have him call your dad." Alice told me in a smile. I felt my insides getting warm as I looked over at Emmett once again, who was smiling. This wasn't so bad after all.....


	5. The Sign of Love

The next couple of weeks for me went smoothly. I hardly saw Jerry and his band of followers come near me, since the whole locker incident they seem to be afraid of me or the fact that a Cullen could pop out nowhere. Either way, I was real happy for that. There was once day however when the sun came out from behind the dark thick clouds of Washington. I was never a fan of heat and the sun as much as any other person, but the Cullens were no where to be found that day. Usually when the sun comes out they would be pulled out of school for some family bonding time in the woods, camping and exploring. Some kids tried to pull that on their parents, but nothing happened.

It was odd not seeing any of the Cullens at school. But it was even more odd not to see Emmett. I was used to his smile at me, showing off his dimple on his cheeks and his voice. Why was I so drawn to him? Why was he so drawn to me?? I was nothing great to look at and I knew that. He seemed to be etched in my memory, and was never going to leave.

Finally after two days of sun and no sight of the Cullen family, the phone rang at our home. I was working on homework as my dad answered the phone, covered in paint as usual and drinking some coffee.

"Hello? Oh, hello Dr. Cullen. I'm fine thank you and yourself? Good, good to hear...." My ears perked up as I turned up my hearing aid to hear the conversation. Though he was in the kitchen there was a opening into the living room where I was at, sitting on the couch and writing in my book.

"Oh my, well that's quite a offer. I'm sure I can do something for you. Yes of course, no thank you Dr. Cullen. I'll give you a call as soon as it's done." He then hung up the phone and walked over to me, standing in front of me on the couch. He ruffled his hair and gave me a smile.

"That was Dr. Cullen. He wants me to paint him a picture for the hospital." he said in a bit of a bright tone.

"Really? What does he want you to paint?" I asked him as I moved the papers in my lap out of the way.

"He told me to do anything that would suit the hospital. How odd, Dr. Cullen wanting a painting from me....huh..." my dad trailed off as he walked over to the study and pulled out a blank canvas, placing it on the stand and sitting on his bench. I smiled, knowing he wasn't going to move for the next couple of days.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dad, you sure you wanna stay home? I know how you like to deliver your paintings personally." I asked my dad, who was sick in bed with a severe cold. He finished the Cullen painting in three days, later getting sick and being unable to get out of bed after I forced him to sleep.

"Yeah It's fine. You've been on deliveries with me and you know how to handle paintings, use my truck and strap it on like before." My dad explained to me as I moved some pillows behind him.

"OKay, just get better for my sake. Don't get out of bed at all today and I'll get some soup on my way home for you." I reassured him and kissed his forehead.

"Be careful and stay safe on the road." My dad told me, signing the word _safe_ to me. I nodded my head and walked out of the room with the keys in my hand. Now I was nervous for going to the Cullen home. I wasn't as nervous when I knew I was going to go with my father, but now I was freaking out.

I pulled up to the mansion and was instantly awed from how it looked. I slowly stopped, proud of myself for not sliding on the wet floor and not ruining the painting that was covered with a quilt and in the bed of the truck. Turning the car off, I slowly got out of the car, not hearing the front door open and close.

"Hey Evangeline!" I looked behind me and saw Alice gliding over to me, not even looking at the wet floor beneath to see if she would fall. She must be damn lucky to not trip and fall. I smiled at her as she approached me.

"Hey Alice. My dad couldn't make it, he's really sick with a cold." I told her, seeing some concern in her eyes.

"Oh, do you want Carlisle to stop by your house and check on him?" Alice asked me as she cocked her head to the side. I was about to answer when Carlisle Cullen walked over next to Alice. He was just as stunning as his childre: Golden blond hair slicked back and golden eyes that were so bright it haunted me. He had the same pale skin and beautiful features it reminded me of the 1920's actors.

"Im more then happy to stop by your house and look at your father, if that's alright with you." He asked me, flashing a stunning smile. I nodded my head and smiled slightly.

"Yes, that would help since he's not a big fan of hospitals." I told him in a smirk and I heard him chuckle.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me. I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He introduced himself, holding out his hand and I shook it, feeling how cold it was.

"Evangeline." I said my name to him and saw him look from me to the painting in the bed of my truck.

"Ah, this must be the painting." He replied, walking over to the bed of my truck and letting the door down. I helped unload the painting and walked it over to the front door. As soon as I was inside, I felt the painting taken away from me by Jasper, who held it with ease as if it was a piece of paper.

"Now she shouldn't be the one carrying it in!" I heard a woman's voice nearby as a woman, Emmett and Edward walk in from the end of the hallway of their home. She had carmel colored hair in long waves around her heart face and golden eyes, pale skin and was completely stunning.

"You must be Evangeline, I'm Esme." She introduced herself as she gave me a hug. Her cold temperature sunk through the clothing and I felt a shiver go down my spine as she pulled away from me, smiling at me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I told her in a smile. I saw Emmett behind her and he smiled at me, making my heart flutter and melt in a instant.

"Well, I was making some food for you to eat, but it's not done yet." Esme told me. I was about to protest when Emmett walked over to stand next to me.

"It's okay mom, I'll show her around while you finish." He told her and I saw her smile. I felt his hand on my smaller back, the coolness of his finger going through my fabric and making me shiver. I followed him up the stairs and down the hallway.

"You have a nice house." I said aloud as we walked, seeing him smile next to me.

"Thanks. My mom loves to decorate. And she likes to cook for any one of our friends that come over, so sorry about that." He explained in a hesitant tone.

"No, that's real nice of her. Other mothers I met through my friends aren't as nice as Esme truthfully." I explained as we stopped by a door at the end of the hallway.

"This is my room. It may be messy, so bare with me." He said in a smirk as he opened the door and I walked in.

There was a nice king size bed in the middle of the room against the south wall. Opposite of the bed was a walk in closet with glass doors. There were a lot of books on some shelves, all looking ancient and worn out from hours of reading.

"You call this messy?" I asked in a joking tone as I looked at some of the books he had on his shelf. Most were of cars and automobiles from the past.

"I take it you like cars?" I said aloud as I saw him looking at me from his spot at the door, making it feel like I was on the spotlight. He smiled as he leaned against the frame of the door.

"It's been a hobby of mine. I like to go fast." He replied to me as he walked over and looked at the books I was looking at as well.

"Which is why you have that huge jeep?" I asked him and heard him augh, it sounded like bells.

"That jeep is more for adventures. My family likes to go out camping a lot when the weather is nice." He explained to me as he looked at me carefully, as if I was going to disappear into thin air anytime soon, "Which is why I wasn't at school a couple of times."

"Who would blame ya? I mean it's beautiful weather to do camping out there when the sun's out." I said to him as I went from his bookshelf over to the bed and sat on the large bed, feeling it sink from my body weight.

"It was still weird to not be at school for a couple of days, since I'm so used to seeing you and all..." He trailed off and sat down next to me and I felt my heart skipped a beat. He was used to me around school and he felt weird not seeing me?

"Is it weird to say I felt the same way. I mean, it's weird not seeing you around the school the last couple of days." I explained to him honestly.

"Yeah I wanted to tell you, but it didn't come up." He replied to me in a honest tone and I shrugged. I looked over towards the middle of the bed and saw the sign language book on the bed. I smirked and grabbed it, looking at where he was in the book. He almost made it through the book, having about 15 pages left to read.

"So, how good are you at sign language?" I asked him, seeing him smile and face me some more on the couch. I faced him and saw him look nervous.

"I know plenty, watch this." He said in a smile and I watched him raise his hands.

_How am I doing?_ He signed to me and I laughed, seeing the joy on his face as he signed.

_You're doing great_ I signed back at him and saw his face light up as he watched my fingers skillfully sign out what I wanted to say.

_I miss you while I was away. Who was I going to pick on about what they read?_ He signed and I gave him a cold stare, hearing him laugh and I smirked.

_It's never nice to pick on me when I'm teaching you sign language._

_But it's so fun_

_To you it might be_

_You love it_ and he held out the love sign, looking at his fingers at first that were making the sign then back at me. I saw his hand making that sign and I bit my lip, feeling like jello right now and then I wasn't sure what to do next. He signing love at me, and holding it for a long time. Not only was it love, but it said I love you in one sign. I looked up at him, seeing his golden eyes at me. I never felt like that way before, wanting to be close to him and breathe him in, hold his cold body close to me, hearing his sweet voice and laugh, and to kiss him as well.

"Emmett, Evangeline, the food's ready." I heard form outside the door that broke out trance. Emmett lowered him hand from it's position and smiled sheepishly and I bit my lip, looking down at my fingers.

Man I have it bad for Emmett Cullen....


	6. Late Run In

I've been having more dreams of Emmett, ever since I went over to his house, sat on his bed and saw him sign love to me. It made me smile thinking about it, then again killed me inside. I somehow had the thought that he was teasing me, playing at my feelings to make fun of me. But why would be do that? He was one of the nicest boys I have ever met. It didn't seem logical for him to do that. It's only been a couple of months since we ran into each other in the hallway.

The dreams I had only involved Emmett and myself. We would be together in all of my dreams, as if nothing else mattered in the world. Then he would lean in to kiss me, having me wake up and ruin the dream. I would wake up in a cold sweat, as if it was a nightmare. But I would keep reminding myself, it was a dream, and that's all it would ever be.

But my crush on Emmett would only deepen day by day, making it worse for me. I would always draw his eyes, wide and golden looking back at me. Somehow his eyes would put me in a trance, make me want to look at him for hours as if I was a child looking at a new toy. He wasn't like the other boys around our school, he actually had a soul and listened to me. Other than Ricky, no boy listened to me, but Emmett did. And he never look at my hearing aid, not once. His eyes were on mine and not my ear, which was a miracle for me.

Lately I've been seeing things from Emmett that were a bit strange. For one, he never eats, ever. When we're at school I never see him eat anything on his plate, though he claims he's never hungry I know something's wrong. Secondly, when the sun comes out he doesn't show at school, nor does his siblings or parents. It's like they're allergic to sunlight, maybe that's why they're so pale and cold. And third, he seemed to be protective of me, as if I was the only thing he had in the world. There was something Emmett was hiding from me, and I wanted to know so badly what it was.

It all came to a screeching halt one night when I was walking out of my dad's art studio in Port Angeles. My dad did a showcase and I took pictures for him, seeing him get a good turnout and marvelous reviews from everyone. But it was getting to be around 11 at night when I had to go home and get some shut eye, knowing my dad will be staying out some more to celebrate with the other painters who showcased that night.

I walked out to my car and took out my keys, feeling the winter chill on my cheeks and through my red hair when I felt a hand on my arm, yanking me back and having the keys fall from my fingertips.

"You still owe me a song." Jerry's voice filled my ears and I cringed, feeling his chest against my back and a couple others laughing with them. Their laughter was shaky and loose, they were drunk. He whirled me around and shoved me against the car, shaking my ear piece a bit and making me squint from the noise. I could see his pupils in the dim light, large and moist. Yep, he was drunk off his ass.

"I don't owe you anything." I replied back to him, hearing some of his friends laugh in a drunken chorus. Jerry just laughed and placed a hot hand on my neck, making me want to scream.

"Oh, you owe me that. Too bad none of the Cullens are hear to save your sweet ass...." He trailed off, his fingers going from my neck to my right ear and to my hearing aid. I moved to shove him off but his left hand went to my throat and he started to choke me, making it hard for me to move as he took out my hearing aid and threw it to the ground.

"Sing for me now." he sneered as his hold on me tightened. I felt so lightheaded and the air was leaving my lungs so quickly my head was spinning. Was this going to be the end for me?

"Jerry, let go of her man! You're gonna kill her!" I heard one of his friends say, trying to yank him off me but Jerry was stronger than him. My vision started to go blurry and I could no longer breathe. I was never religious, but since I was going to die at that moment I started to pray for salvation.

"Get off of her!" I heard a angelic voice yell in a booming tone. Suddenly Jerry's hand left my neck and I fell to the floor, slamming my head onto the cold concrete. I opened my eyes, seeing several pairs of feet running off as a couple of pairs of feet stayed behind. I looked up to see someone beating Jerry and having him fall to the floor.

"Emmett stop, don't stoop to his level!" Alice's voice filled my ear and I could hear Emmett growling as I looked over. He was in rage, his golden eyes wide and a growl ripping through him as Jasper was holding him back with so much force. I wondered how he did that, since he was smaller than Emmett.

"You're a bunch of freaks!" Jerry moaned as he got up from his spot on the floor and ran away from us. Hearing his footsteps decreasing on the concrete as cool hands were on my face, raising my head onto a lap.

"Edward, call Carlisle." Alice said from above me. I felt her fingers in my hair calming me down as I looked over to see Jasper and Emmett.

"No Emmett, you need to concentrate on Evangeline. Leave Jerry." Jasper said to him in a forceful tone and I shivered. Emmett looked over at me and rushed over, kneeling down next to me and placing his hand in mine.

"Evangeline?" But I didn't respond. My vision was slowly going black and I hearing nothing else.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to the sound of a monitor beeping normally. I was in a white room, very bright for me to handle. My throat was throbbing and my head felt rather numb as I blinked a couple of times to register where I was. On my left there was a tv propped on the wall on, the distant noise of the people on the tv filled the room. On my right was a person hunched over on my bed, his head resting on one of his arms and the other arm was reached out near me, holding my hand gently in his. HIs hand was ice cold and I saw dark curly hair on his head. It was Emmett! I suddenly remembered what happened: Jerry choking me and almost dying. But Emmet was there, with Jasper, Edward and Alice. They saved me from almost dying.

Emmett looked up slowly from his spot with his head on the bed and looked over at me. His golden eyes went straight to me and his hold on my hand tightened slightly as a warm smile went on his face.

"Hey you're awake." He said in a whisper to me as he scooted a bit closer to me. Yes I was awake, thanks to Emmett and his siblings who saved my life and made it more interesting the past couple of months. All I needed was to see his smile and hear his voice. I saw his thumb trace slightly over my hand to soothe me and boy did he soothe me.

"Yeah, I am now."


	7. The Truth Comes Out

"Your dad's outside, talking to some of the police officers and Carlisle. Apparently they caught Jerry about a couple of minutes after Edward called the police." Emmett explained to me as he moved his seat so that he was a bit closer to me, never letting go of my hand. I nodded my head, still felling numb in my head. I reached up and felt something on my head, a wrap.

"You slammed your head on the concrete pretty hard and you started to bleed. Carlisle said you passed out from blood loss, but we got you in here just in time." Emmett said to me as I placed my hand back down. He then reached over to the lamp stand next to me and held in his hand a brand new hearing aid.

"The one Jerry took out broke, so Carlisle had a new one made for you. He wants you to try it on and see how it feels." He said to me as I took it slowly and placed it in my ear, feeling how it was perfectly nice in my ear. I saw his eyes that were still on me in case I was going to disappear, yet again.

"Thank you for saving me back there." I said aloud to him, seeing his smile and his hand tighten a bit more in my hand.

"I wasn't going to let him hurt you...." he trailed off and looked down at my hand. I knew what I had to do, I had to tell him how I felt and that ti wasn't going to change.

"Emmett, you were going to kill him. I could see it in your eyes." I said to him in a bit of a louder tone and I saw his eyes going sad.

"He was hurting you. He had it coming...." He trailed off again and looked up at me, "You didn't deserve any of his teasing and jokes."

"But you didn't have to go and kill him because of that. That's not the Emmett I'm friends with, that I like--" I cut myself off as I saw his eyes widened on me and I looked away for him down to my open hand, looking at my nails that were bitten from a nervous habit.

"You like me?" He asked me in a shocked tone and I felt my cheeks burning. Well, I did say it aloud in the weirdest of situations. Im in a hospital bed, recovering from a almost near death experience but was saved by my current crush Emmett Cullen, who was holding my hand and sitting in the chair next to me. I took in a deep breath and looked over at him, nodding my head.

_Yes_ I signed to him and I saw him smile just like his sister, such a wide smile I thought would hurt if I ever did that. Why is it that his smile made my heart turn into butter and that I want to squeal in delight?

_I like you too_ he signed back and I almost fainted on the spot. He liked me?! Emmet Cullen liked me?! I thought I was a nobody and just a regular plain kid with a hearing aid! I had nothing special to give him yet he liked me!

"Really?" I asked in a shocked tone. Emmett just laughed and nodded his head.

"But, why?" I asked aloud in a dumb tone. I had to know what he saw in me, why he liked me. He shook his head with a smile on his face.

"You have a big heart, I could tell form your paintings and sketches, and you don't care about what people think of you with your hearing aid. Plus, you're beautiful." Emmett said to me in a soft tone, making me shake my head and look down at my lap.

"I'm not beautiful." I mumured aloud. I felt a finger under my chin, having me look up at him as he moved some of my strawberry blond hair from my eyes.

_You are beautiful_, Evangeline he signed to me slowly and it felt like everything else around us stopped. It seemed like things were going so slowly between us at that moment. But the moment went away in a flash as Carlisle came into the room, being followed by my father close behind as he rushed over to my side and kissed my head. Emmett suddenly moved away from me as Carlisle came over and looked at me. I saw Emmett move to the corner of the room, his arms crossed and head down with his eyes on me the whole time.

"Let's see how you're doing today Evangeline. You were out for a couple of hours." Carlisle explained as she shined a flashlight in both of my eyes and checked my pulse.

"You had me so worried sweetie. Emmett called me while you were in the ambulance on the way here." My dad said to me as he held my hand. In comparison to Emmett's hand, it was rather hot and moist, I can tell he was sweating in worry over me.

"Well, you are ready to leave the hospital today if you want to. You just need to take it easy for a couple of hours and for now on, please don't walk all by yourself late at night." Carlisle explained to me, raising his eyebrow and I blushed, nodding my head.

"What's gonna happen to Jerry?" I asked him in a croak.

"He's going to be suspended from school until thanksgiving then he'll be on probation for the rest of the year. If he comes within 10 feet of you he'll be expelled." my dad said to me in a bold tone and I nodded my head.

"There's still some paperwork that needs filling out, both from the hospital and the police reports. Chief Swan is waiting for you outside." Carlisle said to my father as Emmett walked over to the group and myself.

"I can drive her back home, if that's alright with you sir." Emmett said to my dad, who gave me a worried look.

_I'll be okay, let him drive me home_ I signed him with a pleading look on my face. He nodded his head and smiled.

"Okay, call me as soon as you get home. I wont be long with the paperwork." He reassured me and kissed my head one more time. I smiled and looked over at Emmett, who was looking unsure about something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The drive home was silent, but I knew he wanted to say something to me. As we pulled up to my driveway, Emmett got out and helped me out of the car, making sure I wasn't going to slip or anything. We both walked up to my front door and I unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking inside.

"Sorry, it's a bit messy." I said to him as he scanned the room. Mostly it was cluttered, but that was how my dad worked. Plenty of books on the shelves, coffee table and fireplace. SOme paintings propped up against the wall and on top of things, but it was home to me. Emmett just smiled and looked down at me.

"Hopefully your room isn't this bad." He said in a smirk and I playfully nudged him, going towards the stairs and walking up. Emmett followed me as I entered my room. He looked around and smiled, seeing how nice my room was compared to my living room. I sat down on my bed and watched him walk around my room, looking at my paintings that were on my walls.

"These are really good." He said to me, pointing to my pictures and smiling. I shrugged and watched him come over and sit next to me on my bed.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said to him, seeing him face me with his full attention.

"When I was on the ground with Alice, I saw you being pulled back from Jasper. I don't know, it seemed like...you're eyes...they were black." I said to him in a cautious tone. It was true, I saw his eyes and they were pitch black, piercing like the night as jasper was trying to push him away. I saw Emmett sigh and look down at his massive hands.

"And you never eat. I mean, I know you say you're not hungry, but I never see you eat. Plus you never go out in the sunlight at all, when there is sunlight you and your family are no where to be found. I know something's up Emmett, and I wanna know what's going on." I explained in a bold tone as I saw him take in a deep breath. He looked back up at me and got up from the spot on my bed.

"You won't believe me." He said to me in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone and I keot a cold stare on him.

"Try me." I said, crossing my arms in front of me. Emmett scratched the back of his head and bit his lip.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, because for one it sounds crazy and two I would be putting my family in jepoardy." Emmett confessed and then knelt in front of me by my bed, taking both of my hands in his gently. I could feel how cold his hands where and it calmed me down.

"Evangeline, I'm a vampire."


	8. You're Not A Monster

I couldn't find my breath. I sat there without any emotion on my face, my jaw dropped and not even moving. Emmett, a vampire?! He had to be joking, this was some kind of trick that he was pulling on me, like a prank. Vampires aren't real! They don't even exist!

"You're a---what?" I asked aloud in a louder tone, shooting up from the bed. Emmett backed away from me a bit but kept his eyes on me. I could tell from the looks of his eyes that he was telling the truth, that or he was a damn good actor.

"Look it may sound weird---" Emmett started

" 'sound weird'? Emmett, vampires don't exist!" I said to him in a yelling tone, feeling some anger boiling over me.

"Yes they do Evangeline." Emmett said back to me, still in a soft tone.

"Is this some kind of trick you're pulling on me?"

"No, I wouldn't do that---"

"A prank? Did your brothers help you out to pull a prank on me? What because I'm the deaf girl at school?" I asked in anger.

"Evangeline, this isn't a prank I promise." Emmett pleaded with me, but I didn't want to listen. I stormed out of my room.

"Look I thought you were different, but you're just like the other boys." I said aloud in almost a shriek as I stormed down the stairs with Emmett following me, keeping his distance.

"Evangeline please listen to me." Emmett pleaded once again while I stormed out of the house and down the porch onto the sidewalk. I stopped and turned around, seeing him stand in about 10 feet away from me with sad puppy dog eyes on his face.

"No Emmett! I really liked you but you pull this crap that you're a vampire. What is it that you're really trying to hide from me?" I asked aloud as I took a couple of steps away from him out in the middle of the street. I then saw his eyes go suddenly wide and his stance went rigid, as if he was a football player about to run to catch a pass.

"Evangeline!" He yelled as I heard a bus horn to my right. I turned and saw a 18 wheeler flying down the road towards me. At first I knew I would be hit because it was too close for me to just jump out of the way. Somehow the thought of me dying in that moment was now frightening. I was never one to think about death, well, up till now.

But before I felt the metal hitting my body a gush of wind came through and I was swept aside in a fast rate I never knew existed. One minute I was flying sideways and the next minute I was slammed against something like marble, with the sound of something hitting a tree with such force it sounded like thunder. It was all in motion for a mere second, then it came to a halt real quick.

I opened my eyes to see I was in Emmett's arms, and his back was against a tree. His arms were secure around me, holding me close to him and covering my head and mid back. I was taking short breaths as I pulled away from him slowly and in a shaky manner, looking at him with wide eyes. How could he run to me from 10 feet away, push me aside from a truck that was about to hit me and not be hurt? I walked backwards a bit more to see there was damage in the tree behind him. He didn't look like he was in pain at all, he looked normal to me. He slowly placed his hands behind him on the tree and pushed, launching himself off the tree and on his feet in front of me.

There was a large dent in the tree, a large bowl like shape within a tree that looked like a bulldozing ball ran into. But it was in the shape of Emmett's body! I looked from the tree to Emmett in total shock, not being able to find the proper words to day. He had so sing of pain or injury on his face, he just stood there with a soft look on his face.

"I should be dead." I said aloud in a scared tone. Emmett shook his head and walked towards me, having take another step back.

"Will you please get out of the street? You're gonna get hit again if you stand out there." Emmett said in a flustered tone as I looked back behind me, seeing I was in the street once again. I walked back towards him onto the dirt and was still in total shock.

"How did you do that?" I asked aloud, pointing my finger at him, "You were ten feet away from me, and I should of died from that truck."

"I wasn't going to let you die. Look I told you, I'm a....vampire." Emmett paused before saying vampire. I gulped and thought about it.

"But, it doesn't make sense." I said aloud in a defeated tone.

"I know it sounds a bit out there, but can I at least explain it to you?" Emmett asked me in a soft tone and I simply nodded. I needed a explanation of what just happened and I needed it fast. Emmett held out his hand for me to take, and without even thinking I took it. We both walked into the forest that was just across the street from my house.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, Emmett was indeed a vampire. He was changed by Edward in 1935 when he was being attacked by a grizzly bear, almost dying in the process. He was then brought to Carlisle and was taught how to feed off of animals instead of humans. Apparently that's what they would call the "vegetarian" diet, yet there are still some cravings to have human blood.

We stopped in a clearing in the heart of the forest area. I tried to sink in all he told me as he released my hand and stood in front of me. It was a bit darker now in the forest, there was a light fog from the weather and it was getting rather misty.

"So, let me get this straight. You've been a vampire since 1935, which makes it about 70 years. You only feed off the blood of animals because you want to live with humans, you're beyond strong and fast, you don't eat human food and you never age." I said aloud in a uncertain tone. Emmett slowly nodded his head as I sat down on a fallen log behind me. He sat down next to me and looked at me, waiting patiently for me to say something.

"Evangeline, please say something." Emmett pleaded with me. I simply looked at him and gave a nervous laugh.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked him in a shocked tone. Emmet smiled and shook his head.

"I haven't drank human blood in about 30 years. The last time I did, it was a accident." Emmett explained to me, "But I would never do that to you."

"How was it a accident?" I asked him in curiosity.

"When we, vampires that is, come across a scent of human blood that's out in the open, our instincts that over. I was drawn to the scent of human blood and my instincts go the best of me. When we feed on blood, we don't usually think of who or what we kill, we just do it to quench our thirst. When we're satisfied with our thirst, our eyes are golden, but when we're thirsty they go black." Emmett explained.

"How did you find me last night?" I asked him suddenly out of the blue.

"Alice saw you getting hurt by Jerry in her mind. Remember how I told you some vampires have abilities that are extraordinary, mainly because of a trait they carry from their human life? Well Alice can see the future, but only the future of the person who has a certain mind set. If they person changes their mind and does another task, the future changes." Emmett said to me calmly.

"So she saw me dying?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Does anyone else in your family have a ability?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"Only Alice and my brothers. Edward and read people's mind, but only within a certain distance. And Jasper can manipulate emotions. He can calm a room full of people or he can hype them up, it all depends."

"And you can't do anything?" Then I got a questioning look as Emmett stood up and paced in front of me, folding his arms in front of himself.

"You know, I'm shocked you're not petrified. I mean, I just told you I'm a monster and yet you're still here." Emmett said in a huff and I shook my head.

"You're not a monster." I muttered aloud from my spot on the log.

"I could kill you within a second right now." Emmett growled as he paced some more in front of me.

"But you won't, I know you won't. When you talked about control, I could tell you have control." I explained slowly but it wasn't helping Emmett.

"I shouldn't be anywhere near you anymore, it's literally killing me right now being near you, so close to you I can smell your blood." Emmett said to me with his eyes having anger and confusion in them. I then got a bit scared, suddenly knowing I was vulnerable to him and he could in fact kill me within seconds.

"Why don't you kill me then?" I challenged him as I got up and walked over slowly to him. This is a risk that I was taking, going towards a vampire. But the Emmett I knew was there, and he wouldn't hurt me. I was within inches from him, and now it feel as great when I thought he was a human. Now I knew what he was, and I was literally walking into my deathbed.

"Cause you're too precious to me. I mean, like I said in the hospital, you're mean too much to me now. When I first met you in the hallway. I was so drawn to your blood that I had to leave in order to not kill you then and there." Emmett said in a softer tone as he faced me, reached out to my strawberry blond hair and touching some of my skin.

"I was never drawn to someone's blood before, not until I met you. It feels like I'm addicted to your scent, and I can't get enough of it." Emmett said to me as he rang his fingers through my hair softly, making me close my eyes.

"Are you only drawn to my blood?" I asked in a weak tone as his finger drifted over to my neck lightly. He pulled away and stared at me as if I said the dumbest thing in the world.

"I'm not gonna lie, at first I was only drawn to your blood. But I got to know you more and I became intrigued by you. How you don't let others brings you down and how you don't go down to their level. Your love for art inspired me and your simple soul. Your blood wasn't the main factor anymore, Evangeline." Emmett explained to me as he placed both of his hands on my face, framing it to have me look at him.

"Where does this leave us then?" I asked in a croak and saw him smile down at me.

"It's up to you." Emmett replied back to me as I replayed what just happened in the past 24 hours. I almost died from Jerry but was saved my Emmett, but I then get the bomb dropped on me that Emmett is a vampire. Emmett saves me from dying once again and then tells me everything.

Why wasn't I scared of him? I should be running away from him and praying he won't kill me. No, I was more drawn to him than I have ever been. I knew Emmett, he was kind, protective of me and would never hurt anyone, or even me.

"I'm staying right here." I told him boldly, seeing his golden eyes once again pour into my green eyes. It seemed funny how we were once mere strangers at the start of school, and now it feels like a romance movie, confessing our love for once another.

"It kills me when I'm not with you Evangeline." Emmett said to me as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me gently towards his chest. I wrapped my small arms around his big frame and held him close, resting my head on his chest.

"Then don't leave me. Don't ever leave me."


	9. I Think My Brother's Are Gonna Kill Me

Somehow it felt so right being held by Emmett. It was peaceful as we walked back to my house, going through the thing fog at our feet and ankles and the cold chill going through the forest. Emmett held my hand as we walked, helping me over a couple of fallen trees, never leaving my side. I didn't mind his protective side, his nature of security made me feel safe.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked me as he wrapped a arm around me as we walked.

"I'm doing okay now." I replied looking up at him, seeing him smile at me. Things seemed so simple between us, though a lot of things happened in a little bit of time. I know a common human would run away from this situation, being near a vampire and almost getting herself killed. But I didn't run away, so I guess that makes me a unusual person.

"I always knew you were different." I said aloud suddenly as we approached the street. Emmett stopped walked and face me with a smirk on his face.

"Really?" He asked me in a smile and I smiled back, I couldn't resist his smile.

"When I yelled at you back there, saying that you were a typical boy and that you were teasing me..." I trailed off, suddenly feeling bad about what I said to him. I looked down at my hands, not finding the words to say. I heard Emmett chuckle and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close and I hugged him back. I looked up at him and saw him bring a hand over in between us.

_It's okay _he signed to me and smiled, hugging me again. As I hugged him I felt sleep coming over me and I wanted to close my eyes.

"Come on, you need some sleep." Emmett urged me as we walked across the street and back in my house. There as a note on the stair banister and I walked over, reading it aloud:

_Evvie-_

_Got a call from the Art Studio, they need me for a couple of hours. I'll be home late tonight, take it easy and don't go out alone_

_Love you_

_Da_

"Well I'm gonna be stuck here alone for a couple of hours." I muttered as I crumbled the paper and threw it on the couch. Emmett smiled as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"I can stay here with you if you want. I don't you to stay here by yourself and then something happening." Emmett said to me as I opened my bedroom door and walked over to my bed. I crawled up the bed and got myself comfy, laying out on my side and seeing Emmett sat by me, watching my every move.

"What about your family?" I asked him as I saw him shrug.

"I can call Carlisle and Esme and tell them the situation. But I think Alice already knows." He said in a smirk as he saw me shiver from the cold in the room. He grabbed the blanket at the foot of my bed and placed it over me, the sudden feeling of warmth embracing me. I saw him looking down at me with his head cocked to the side.

"You can join me if you want. I don't bite." I said in a smirk as I saw him take a hesitant step to the bed. He cocked his eyebrow at me and climbed on my bed, laying down and facing me.

"Yeah but I could bite you." Emmett reminded me, "and I still don't understand how you still want to near me when you know what I am."

"I know who you are, and you wouldn't bite me. I trust you." I said in reminder to him as we faced each other. He just laughed at me and moved some of the hair out of my face.

"I think my brother's are going to kill me." He said aloud in a giggle. I laughed back at him.

"Why?" I asked in a smirk.

"Well, let's just say they're more serious when it comes to interaction with other humans. I don't think they like that fact that I'm here with you, very close." Emmett explained to me.

"What about Alice?" I asked him.

"Alice doesn't see it the same way as my brothers do. She thinks this is the best thing to happen to me in fact, same with Esme." Emmett replied back in a smirk.

"And Carlisle?" I asked one more time.

"He just wants what's best for me, like a typical father." Emmett added and shrugged. I knew he could tell I was getting tired. I was too comfortable to stay awake, all I wanted to do was sleep. But the sad thought of Emmett disappearing when I closed my eyes scared me. Then this would all be a dream and I would have to go back to a normal life. I didn't want this to be a dream, I wanted this to be real.

"You need to sleep Evangeline. You look tired." Emmett said to me as my eyes started to droop.

"You will be here when I wake up?" I asked him in a shy tone. He smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here if you want me to." Emmett reassured me as sleep was suddenly taking over me. I smiled as I finally closed my eyes, my smiling never leaving my face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in darkness. Looking over to my clock on my nightstand it blared that it was 1 in the morning. It was raining lightly on my window from what I would hear, making a soothing rhythm in the room.I sighed and moved slightly, feeling a cold arm on my waist wrapped around my front. I was against a cold chest and I smiled, knowing it was Emmett. I didn't want to move, it was such a peaceful moment between us that I didn't want it to end. I felt his nose against my neck and his fingers on my belly moving slightly.

"Is my dad home?" I asked in a whisper aloud, feeling him move behind me slightly.

"Yes, he's asleep. He came in to check on you so I hid outside in the backyard until he was in bed." Emmett whispered back to me and I smiled, moving until I was facing the ceiling, seeing Emmett laying down next to me and watching me intently. He had a sad look on his face and I gave him a confused look.

"You had a nightmare about that night with Jerry." I cringed, not remembering what happened in that nightmare and I didn't want to. HIs voice rang in my head, all slurry and deep. His friends and their laughter was like a record player playing over and over again. If only it would stop! I saw him rest his head on his elbow that was on his pillow.

"I wish I could erase that memory." I said aloud in a mutter as I sat up in my bed.

"I wish I could erase it for you, I don't want to you to go through that." Emmett said as he sat up next to me, looking at me with a soft look and I smiled.

"At least he's going to stay away from me." I said in a shrug.

"If he does come anywhere near you, I'll break him." Emmett vowed and I shook my head.

"I don't want you to stoop to his level. You're better than that Emmett." I warned him as I felt his had rest on my back, rubbing small circles to calm me down.

"I just wish I could do something to make the pain go away..." Emmett trailed off and I turned around to face him.

"Just be here with me, that's all I want." I told him boldly and he nodded his head. And he stayed with me the entire night, both of us engrossed in conversations about all we liked and disliked. Up until 4 in the morning when I fell asleep again, but this time in Emmett's arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and the feeling of coldness around me. I knew Emmett wasn't here, since there was no one else in my bed as I got up slowly. There was a note on my pillow in his scribbled handwriting and I smiled, picking it up and reading it to myself:

_Evangeline,_

_Didn't want to wake you up, you looked too peaceful in your sleep. I'm going hunting then having a talk with my family, don't worry, you're not in trouble. I'll call you as soon as I'm down with the discussion, I want to show you how I look in the sunlight._

_Emmett_

I smiled at the note and got some clothes on, brushing my hair and putting my hearing aid back in my ear. I walked over to my window to see a ray of sunshine shinning right on the tree that Emmett damaged while saving my life. There was still that deep bowl of a hole in the tree, yet I looked at it and smiled. The sound of my cell phone went off and I picked it up from the desk in front of me, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

"Hey Emmett."


	10. No Turning Back Now

I got out of my car in front of the Cullen household, now that the sun was showing quite brightly. Emmett asked me to come over so he can show me what he looks like in the sunlight. Although I got a description from him the day before, I wanted to see it first hand. So, with a lot of talking with my dad who was still worried about me, I told him I would only be with the Cullens and now where else. The sun was safely hid behind the tall trees that were in front of the Cullen house, having the home look nice and cozy in the darkness from the light.

The front door opened quickly as Alice glided over to me before I could even reach the first steps of the house. She smiled at me and gave me a hug before I could even say hello.

"I'm so glad you're doing better." Alice said to me in her cheerful voice.

"Thanks Alice. Emmett called me and asked me to come over..." I trailed off, knowing that she saw that coming in the future. She nodded her head.

"Yes, and he explained everything to me about what happened." I froze, looking at her with wide eyes. She knew about what happened? Does she know about my discovery of vampires? Of course she would know, she can see the future. See saw my confused face and only smiled at me.

"It's okay Evangeline. I know you must be confused and a bit nervous about this, but trust me, we're all well fed and we won't hurt you." She reassured me as I nodded my head and shivered.

"Oh come, inside you're freezing out here. We got the heat up and running for you." Alice told me as she walked with me up to the house. Inside it was very toasty warm as I walked into the front hall, seeing how warm it was on the inside. I smiled, seeing how the house looked so inviting and so huge to me as I saw Esme and Jasper walk over to me from the kitchen.

"THank goodness you're alright. Carlisle told me everything." Esme reported to me as she gave me a warm hug. I looked over her shoulder at Jasper, seeing him smile at me slightly as Alice glided over to him and took his hand.

"Thank you Esme. Is Emmett here?" I asked as I was about to take off my coat. But a pair of hands beat me to it as they rested on my shoulders to stop my actions. I smiled at him, seeing him look down at me with his genuine smile, that kind of smile that made my heart melt.

"We'll be in the kitchen if you two need us." Esme said to us both, giving me a quick smile and walking back to the kitchen, being followed by Jasper and Alice. I was left alone with Emmett, who kept his smile on me.

"Hello." I said in a nervous tone. Emmett smiled and hugged me gently, making sure I wasn't crushed in the process.

"You feeling better?" Emmett as me as we walked from the hallway over to the living room and to the backdoor.

"Much better thank you. It was kind of empty without you there." I confessed and I saw him smirk.

"I wanted to stay the whole night believe me, but I had to go hunting. I was go crazy being there with you." Emmett told me as he placed his hand on my neck and I felt a chill down my spine.

"Why do you do that? It gives me chills." I warned him in a smirk and I saw him rest his hand on my neck.

"I just missed you is all." He replied in a shrug, reaching down to take my hand. He pushed open the doors leading to the open field in the backyard. The forest was about 20 feet away, tall and majestic with the sun glistening the pines and branches. Emmett smiled at me and pointed to the forest.

"I wanna show you something." Emmett told me as he lead me out the door and into the backyard. The cold air embraced my cheeks and neck as we walked a bit into the open area.

"I'm gonna have to carry you to get there, is that alright?" He asked me carefully and I nodded my head. He gently picked me up in his arms as if I was a newborn baby, carefully and securely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt one arm under my knees and another around my back. He cradled me close to his body as he went into a run. Things were in a hasty blur from what I saw. Trees passed in seconds, even less than that! The gush of wind slammed into me, but I held onto Emmett. It was all a surreal moment to me, but it also gave me a adrenaline rush.

We stopped at a small hill deep in the forest now. There were no trees in that area, only a few rocks and some flowers, but it was mostly grass. We were at the edge of the sunlight ray that was beaming down on the center of the area. Emmett placed me on the ground gently and looked over to the ray of sunshine. He took a deep breath and walked over slowly, taking a hesitant step and walked into the sunshine.

I took in a deep breath, seeing his skin and I knew what he meant when he said he wanted to show me for real. All I saw was diamonds, all tiny and sparkling on his skin, making him look beautiful, though he already was. He looked over to me as if he did a horrible crime, but I was in awe of his skin, seeing how to it shine and glitter in the sunshine.

"Oh Emmett...." I trailed off, walking towards him and reaching out with my hand hesitantly. I touched his ice cold skin slightly, feeling him flinch under me and I placed my palm on his arm.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to him in awe, seeing him shake his head.

"I'm a monster Evangeline, I'm not beautiful." He said in disappointment. I shook my head back at him and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look down at me.

"Emmett Cullen, you are not a monster, you hear me?" I told him in a stern tone and I saw his eyes poor into mine.

"I'm staying by your side, no matter what happens." I said to him in a vow and felt his hand take my open hand gently.

"And I won't let anything happen to you, Evangeline." Everytime he said my name I would go weak and I wouldn't know what to do next. These feelings for him came in a world-wind, full blast of love and devotion coming from nowhere. I never had a love like I felt for Emmett at that moment.

"Evangeline?" Emmett asked me aloud, I looked up at him and recited a small "hhmm?"

"I think you're my _La Tua Cantante_." I raised a eyebrow at him as I saw him take my wrist in his hand, bringing it to his nose and breathing in a deep breath.

"Your blood sings to me, Evangeline. I think you're my singer..."

Oh Boy


	11. Take The Plunge

"Singer?" I asked him in a curious tone as he let go of my wrist gently. I kept my eyes on him as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked like he was trying to find the words to tell me.

"La tua Cantante means 'singer'. When a vampire comes across a scent of blood that is so powerful, it makes it so hard not to get the blood, that's when a vampire find his singer. The scent is so powerful that it hurts to be close to the human." Emmett explained a he saw me take in a deep breath. I never knew how much of a effect I would have on him. There wasn't anything special about me at all, I was pretty much ordinary.

"And you think that's me?" I asked in a confused and dumb tone. Emmett cocked his eyebrow as he took my hands in his, giving me a serious look on his face.

"I don't think Evangeline, I know." He replied to me and I bit my lip, "I've been waiting 70 years for you. No one has intrigued me like you have."

"I'm sorry for having you wait for so long." I teased at him and heard him laugh softly. He reached out and traced my hearing aid with one of his massive fingers, making me shiver.

"You look at my face instead of my hearing aid.....and that means the world to me." I whispered aloud as his finger went to my neck, being followed by the rest of his hand. We stood there for a moment of silence, breathing in the situation and how this was affecting us, mostly me. I've only known Emmett though glances down that hall before this year, but when I ran into him everything changed. I was drawn to his smile, his tone of voice, the feeling of his cold skin and his security towards me.

I felt his lips on my forehead and I close my eyes, feeling how cold his lips were against my skin. I could tell he was struggling when he kissed my forehead and held it there, not wanting to snap and kill me. But with his arm around my middle and his hand on my neck with his lips on my forehead, I knew I was safe in the arms of a vampire. The moment was too real for me to ruin now.

"I hope I'm not dreaming." I whispered aloud. I felt him smile against my skin as his hold of me tightened a bit.

"Me neither. Your scent is intoxicating me too much so this can't be a dream." Emmett murmured to me as he looked down at me.

"I'm glad I showered then." I joked, breaking our intimate moment and he laughed. He then looked up and towards the direction where we ran from, back to his home.

"I think Carlisle wants to talk to you." Emmett said in a smile, looking down at me. I gave him a confused look.

"I need to get used to how you guys hear very well." I muttered as I realized that he was listening in on his family. He laughed and picked me back up again, holding me close to his chest as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ready?" He asked me, smiling down at me and I nodded my head. He grinned a wicked smile, looking up in front of him and started to run. Once again I saw the forest flying past us and the wind hitting me in the face as we ran through in a quick pace. Emmett dodged the trees and rocks as if it was child's play when they came at us so fast. We suddenly stopped in our backyard and Emmett placed me gently on the floor. Suddenly the back door opened and the whole Cullen clan came out to us. Carlisle and Esme were calm and collective, Jasper and Alice looked rather scared and Edward was about to hurt something, or someone. His eyes were on Emmett as I felt Emmett push me gently behind him, blocking me.

"Edward..." Emmett started off in a quiet tone.

"Do you know what you're doing to our family? You're putting our lives in jeopardy here over her!" I flinched as he said her in a rough tone. Emmett looked back at me slightly and back to his family, a low growl coming out from his lips.

"Edward, Emmett, please. Evangeline, you can come around honey." Esme urged me with her soothing tone. I took in a deep breath and moved around Emmett to face the family. Carlisle, Esme and Alice smiled at me, leaving the brothers with cold stares. Edward looked so angry and Jasper remained calm.

"I understand you know about us and our lifestyle?" Carlisle asked me in his polite tone. I dumbly nodded my head and I heard Alice sigh.

"Great job Edward, you scared her out of her poor mind." She said in a cold tone to Edward, to just crossed his arms in front of him.

"And I do hope you understand how critical it is for our existence to be a secret." Carlisle added to me, never loosing his tone of voice or composure.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I said aloud, finding my voice. Alice smiled at me as I saw Esme place a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. I looked up at Emmett and saw him keep his eyes on Edward, who was still harboring anger.

"We know you wouldn't do that. We just haven't had this kind of encounter with a human before, so this is relatively new to us." Carlisle said to me.

"I'm rather surprised you're taking this at a positive note." Jasper added, cocking his head to the side. Alice took his hand in hers as they looked at me.

"Well, we don't need to press her anymore on this discussion. She's been through a lot these past couple of days and she doesn't need a family of vampires to confront her." Esme said aloud as she looked at her family then at me with a reassuring smile.

"I made you some soup to drink." Esme said in her soothing voice as I smiled, thinking about soup. That was something I needed from all that was going on with me the past couple of days. Emmett took my hot hand in his cold hand and we both walked towards the house. Alice smiled and took Jasper's hand, the both of them walking behind me as we followed Esme. Carlisle stayed behind as I looked back over my shoulder, seeing him walk to Edward with his calm look on his face. Edward was still angry and I looked back down in front of me.

"Don't worry, Edward's like this normally. He doesn't hate you." Emmett said to me as he pressed his lips in my hair. I looked up at him, seeing him smile reassuringly at me as a sudden wave of calmness went through me in a mere seconds. I gasped suddenly from the quick mood change and Emmett squeezed my hand.

"Jasper, too much soothing." Alice said to Jasper as we entered the house and towards the kitchen. I sat down at one of the chairs at the table as Esme went to the stove to heat up the stove. Emmett took a seat next to me as I looked over to him.

"I still don't understand some things. I know you explained it out there Emmett, but I thought vampires fed on human blood and not animal blood. Are they....more hostile?" I asked in a croak as Esme placed a hot bowl of soup in front of me.

"Yes. We call then Normads, and they are even more of a danger than we are." Esme explained to me as I drank some soup slowly to have the warm feeling go down my throat.

"Do you encounter them on a regular basis?" I asked again as I felt Emmett take my hand, sensing I was a bit hesitant.

"It's very rare we see other vampires coming through out territory. They would be able to catch our scents and leave us at peace." Jasper explained as Carlisle and Edward walked back into the house. Edward went straight up the stairs as Carlisle walked over to us in the kitchen.

"You'll have to excuse Edward for his rude behavior. He's very protective of our family and he doesn't like that much human contact with us." Carlisle explained as he looked over at me, seeing how uneasy I was. I was never one for being hated, but it felt like a kick in the gut.

"He wasn't like this to me before." I muttered and Emmett squeezed my hand.

"It's a bit different now. Don't worry, he'll come around." Alice reassured me as I finished the last of the soup. My phone suddenly rang in my pocket and I took it out, flipping it open and saw a text message from my dad.

_Evvie-_

_I'll be running a bit late tonight. My boss wants me to meet with some buyers from San Francisco so I'll be having dinner with him and the buyers in Port Angeles. Stay in touch if you go anywhere_

_Love you_

_Da_

"I guess I'll be home alone for some time now. My dad just got a offer on one of his paintings from some buyers in San Francisco." I said to Emmett as I felt him nudge me while I was reading the text.

"Well you don't have to be home alone you know." Emmett said to be in reply as I looked up at him. He smiled at me and I nodded my head. Being home alone at my house did not sound like a good idea.

"I'll take you home and stay with you there. I think Edward doesn't want to inhale anymore humans for the rest of the day." Emmett joked with me and I smiled, nodded my head. I heard giggling behind me as I look to see Alice giggling next to Jasper. At least they approved of me, all but Edward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You should eat." Emmett whispered to me as he sat on my bed and watched me as I painted my current piece. I was finishing the gray eyes on my dad's face, making them so intense. This was going to be my art piece for the art show coming up soon at Forks High. I pushed some of the hair away from my eyes and backed a bit away from the painting, see how it looked. Cocking my head to the side, I heard Emmett chuckle and I looked back at him.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked in a smile as he smirk at me.

"You're just...odd is all." Emmett replied and I placed my paint brush down on the easel. I walked over to him and crawled on the bed, sitting right in front of Emmett, never loosing my smile.

"I'll take it as a compliment thank you." I said to him in a tease as I felt him take both of my hands in his once again. I felt my heart flutter once again as I looked up at him, seeing how gold his eyes were in my dim room. I always had a good feeling when we were in a moment like that, it was quiet but filled with noise. I heard how fast my heart was beating, how my breathing was getting faster as we were getting close.

"Can I do something without you slugging me?" Emmett asked me in a mere whisper. I nodded my head, not saying a single word. I then got scared, afraid something was going to go wrong. Maybe I was afraid that something so good was going to be taken away from me. That's how I was growing up, afraid to take a jump into the deep in and close me eyes, letting the thrill take over me.

But it all went away when his lips pressed against mine so gently and so softly, I jumped in and closed my eyes, getting lost.....


	12. Trip Of A Lifetime

My heart was soaring, my insides were flipping and I felt so frozen in my spot as he gave me that kiss. It was a soft gentle kiss, but it was powerful to me that I could pass out on strong it felt. I felt heat in my fingers and toes, my core was on fire and I was about to scream in joy and he barely pulled away slightly, our lips barely touching as he looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"I've been wanting to do that since the day I met you." he whispered against my mouth and I smiled, breathing in his breath as his hand went to my neck towards my hair.

"Then don't stop." I said back to him, making the move and kissing him back with a little more force. I heard a low growl come from his chest as his other hand went to my lower back to hold me steady. I ran my fingers through his dark curls and pulled slightly, another growl came from deep inside of him and I smiled as he kissed me back. I was more addicted to him now, never wanting to loose his scent, taste and texture under my fingers.

He suddenly pulled me towards him, having me straddle him in his lap as our kiss got a little more intense. HIs fingers skating over my lower back on my shirt, I can feel his finger seep through on my hot skin. His other hand was in my hair, running through the waves and I ran my hand over his neck to his shoulders, draping it over them. I knew I was pushing it with his control, but I did not want this to stop, not in a lifetime.

Low and behold Emmett's phone went off and I heard him groan in our kiss, pulling away and reaching into his pocket. I kept my arm over his shoulder and my other hand left his hair to fix my own. His hand was still at my lower back as he read the text message on his phone. He started to laugh and looked up at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked in a smirk. Emmett showed me the blue screen. I looked down and read the message to myself:

_You two better keep it PG or else I'm coming over to separate you two!_

_~Alice_

I giggled as I saw him close the phone, placing a lingering kiss on my throat, making me close my eyes and hold him a little bit tighter.

"She does have a point." I heard him say aloud as he pulled away slightly and I looked at him. I saw how his breathing was labored, how his hold on me was possessive and his eyes were slightly glazed.

"Did I push it?" I asked in a innocent tone. Emmett shook his head at me.

"No, it's just I felt some adrenaline coming over me, and it almost went too far..." He trailed off, looking down at how our bodies were joined. I was still a bit winded up from our kissing and it was killing me that we weren't kissing any longer, just sitting there on the bed with our arms wrapped around each other.

"But I don't want to stop." I heard him say in a rough tone as I looked over at him, seeing his eyes right on me, looking from my eyes to my lips in a rapid pace. I smirked and leaned in, kissing him gently, feeling a smile on his lips form as his fingers on my lower back press in slightly. My hold on him tightened as he kissed me, a bit more force but enough to have me satisfied. My fingers in his hair and shoulder, his fingers in my waves of hair and on my hot skin of my lower back. I was in heaven, having the purest high anyone can ever have.

Emmett then pulled away suddenly and I didn't see him anymore, all I felt was cold air rushing by me and I fell back down on the bed. I panicked, thinking this was some kind of dream and I woke up, but I was still shaking from the kiss. I looked back over tot he window, where Emmett was. He was grasping the wooden window frame with such force I thought he was going to snap it in half. HIs other hand was in a fist at his side as I looked at his eyes, that were cast down to his feet.

"I almost lost it.." He said aloud in a labored tone, keeping his head down. I felt my heart dropped as I slowly sat up on the bed and cleared my throat, trying to find my voice.

"I'm sorry." I replied in a small tone, feeling like a idiot. He shot his eyes up at me and shook his head.

"No Evangeline, I thought I was strong enough..." He said in a labored tone as I got up from the bed and walked over slowly.

"I think you're strong, Emmett." I reassured him, only resting my hand on his arm, seeing his eyes to go my arm and then looking up at me. I could tell he was stressing out about it and I wanted to hold him close and tell him not to worry.

"I could of killed you Evangeline! I could of snapped and..."He stopped and groaned, looking more defeated than ever. I reached up to place a hand on his cold cheek, forcing him to look down at me as I gave him a stern stare.

"But you didn't Emmett, and that's what makes you incredible. You could of went with your instincts and killed me. But you have control, and you used it. That's what I love about you." I said to him in a serious tone. I saw him search my eyes, seeing if I was telling the truth. I gave him a small smile. I then heard a car honk and I looked out the window, seeing my dad pull into the driveway. I sighed and buried my head into Emmett's chest.

"I should head home." Emmett said to me, resting both of his hand on my back, rubbing small circles to soothe me. I breathed him one last time as I heard the front door being unlocked and opened. I looked up at him, seeing his wide eyes on me.

"I don't want to leave you, with the nightmares and all." Emmett said in a strained tone and I shook my head.

"No, you need to go home. I'll be fine tonight." I reassured him as I heard some movement downstairs. Emmett moved one of his hands to open the window, letting in the cold. He looked back down at me and smiled.

"I'll see you soon, promise." He said to me and kissed me one last time. THere was nothing fiery or passionate about it, but it was a long and filling kiss. I could tell he was telling me several things as he kissed me for what seemed like eternity to me. He pulled away and sneaked out through the window. I immediately closed it and my bedroom door opened.

"Hey Moonbean, how was your day?" I dad asked, poking his head in and smiling at me. I looked over at him and smiled, not wanting to give anything too big away.

"It was fine." Yeah if only that was the real truth. But I smiled anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next couple of weeks for me went by smoothly. My dad had a big break in San Francisco, which meant a trip for a couple of days down to California. It would be during Thanksgiving and he was contemplating me coming with him instead of me staying at the house all by myself and having to deal with my grandparents. They were already off their rockers, so I didn't want to deal with that. But I didn't want to leave Emmett either.

"It's only a couple of days Evangeline." I dad said to me as he packed some of his things on his king size bed as I leaned against the frame of the door.

"I know da, I'm just a bit..." I trailed off as I tried to find the right words to say. My dad paused in his packing and looked back at me with a eyebrow raised.

_Attached_ I signed to him without even speaking. I saw him smile and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"You two are pretty close to the hip now-a-days." He said aloud as a observation. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I smiled, turning back and walking down the stairs.

"If that's the pizza, the money's on the coffee table!" I heard my dad yell at me as I reached the door and opened it. There was Emmett, dressed in a dark blue peacoat, fitting jeans and sneakers. There was a beanie over his hair and he smiled down at me. I grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, I didn't know you were going to be here." I said in a smile as he kissed me back and walked in.

"Well, Alice gave me some good insight to what was going to happen to Thanksgiving." He explained to me as I closed the door and saw him look over at me.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked me as he saw me shiver a bit. Before I could answer he wrapped his arms around me and I held him close, feeling his lips in my hair and the warmth of his jacket getting me warm. I smiled into his chest, breathing in his scent and feeling calm.

"Your dad's coming." He whispered to me as he pulled away slightly. I sighed and pulled away as well, looking up at the stairs and seeing my dad walking down.

"Oh, hello there Emmett." My dad said in a cheery tone as he smiled at Emmett. Emmett smiled back and shook his hand.

"I was hoping to talk to you about needing a hand in San Francisco. Evangeline told me about your trip coming up and I was wondering if you needed some help while you were down there." Emmett explained as he had his hand behind his back and kept a smile on his face. I gave him a questioning look then looked over to my father, who was really thinking about it.

"It's a very tempting offer Emmett, but I don't want to take you away from your family during Thanksgiving." My dad protested in a hearty laugh and Emmett nodded.

"My family is actually going yo Denali Alaska for the holidays and I have no intention of going there myself." Emmett joked and my dad laughed. He thought about it for a good minute, making me really wonder what was going on between the two.

"Okay, I would like to talk to Carlisle first though." My jaw dropped as Emmett agreed and my dad walked out of the hallway to the kitchen. I looked over to him, seeing him grin at me,

"And what are you trying to do Emmett?" I asked in a questioning tone, placing my hands on my hips and hearing him chuckle.

"Like I said before, I can't stand being away from you. Plus it would be nice to be away from Edward and Alice for a bit. Her visions are annoying me." He explained as he walked a bit closer to me and I smirked at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"So you're going to go to a well populated city with two other humans for Thanksgiving?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him. He smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Edward helped me look up local area where there are wild animals for me to hunt. There are some bears there, along with wolves and coyotes. I'll be okay." He reassured me in a serious tone and I smiled, knowing he was going to tell the truth.

"San Francisco better be ready for a vampire." I joked with him, only to get a kiss as a reply from Emmett.


	13. The Dark Side

Of course Carlisle told my dad it was fine for Emmett to come along with us to San Francisco. I knew Edward was going to say no to Emmett, not wanting to have Emmett surrounded my human blood. But Emmett reassured me that he would hunt big time before coming with us on the plane. That very morning I didn't see or hear from Emmett for some hours as I packed. It was a bit odd that he was coming with us, and I was also scared. What if something were to happen to him while we were there, even on the plane? I've been reminded several times that even the strongest vampires can relapse, and I hope that won't happen on this trip.

"Evangeline?" my thoughts came to a halt as I snapped back to reality, looking over to see Emmett taking my hand in his. We were already on the plane and about to land in a local airport just outside of San Francisco. I saw how golden his eyes were, his small smirk on his face and how his cool hand in my warm hand calmed me.

"You okay?" He asked me, signing okay with a eyebrow raised. I nodded my head and tightened my hold on his hand.

"I'm just glad you came with me and my dad." I told him in my genuine smile, but I could tell he knew I was thinking about him and his safety.

"But you're worried?" I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, honestly." I said to him but he looked serious at me.

"Evangeline, you're a horrible liar. When you worry your hand starts to shake." I looked down at my hand and I could tell I was shaking slightly.

"I'm just worried if you're going to be okay on this trip." I confessed in a raspy tone, looking down the aisle to see my dad asleep in his own seat.

"Hey." I felt a finger under my chin and I looked over to Emmett. He smiled at me and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I am well feed to last about a day or two. And if I do get hungry while we're there, I'll go off into the country and find some game. If this was going to be too risky I would of stayed home." Emmett explained to me in a soft tone.

"Yeah, away from me." I added in a croak.

"At least you would of been safe. But that's not a risk for us now is it? I'm going to be okay, I promise." Emmett reassured me and kissed my hand he was holding. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his free arm wrap around me.

"Haven't you been to San Francisco?" I asked in a curious tone.

"A couple of times. But it's been years." Emmett replied as he kissed my hair. I felt at peace with Emmett holding me. But it was suddenly shattered as the plane hit a small turbulence in the air, having it drop slightly. I cringed and took in a quick breath, clinging onto Emmett's hand and closing my eyes. Now I was never good on planes, especially with moments like those. It feared me thinking I could die in the air, and I would never listen to people who urged me that flying was the safest way to travel.

"Woah Evangeline, I got you. I got you." Emmett whispered in my ear lovingly as he held me gently close to him. I opened my eyes and dug my head into his shoulder and neck. He rubbed my back with his knuckles and started humming something to me, very calming and soothing really. I breathed him in, thinking of nothing but being in his arms as I felt the plane descend into the airport. I was too lost in Emmett, thinking of how I fell for him so hard it would hurt to think of being away from him.

"Evangeline, we landed." Emmett whispered in my right ear, kissing the hearing aid gently. I smiled and pulled away, looking around to see some of the passengers getting their things ready so they could leave. I looked back over at Emmett and smirked at him.

"You are a distraction, you know that?" I asked him and he smiled, giving me a shrug and took off his seatbelt.

"I hope I was a good distraction." He teased, winking at me and I giggled, getting my seat belt off as well. I suddenly had a good feeling in a stomach as Emmett took my hand in his, walking off the plane. Somehow, I knew this was going to be a good trip.

Boy was I wrong....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett had to go off hunting one night, feeling a bit more hungry than before. I told him in reassurance that I was going to be okay without him for a few hours, though I knew he wasn't going to budge or leave me. Reluctantly he left the city and out to the wildlife to hunt of wild animals to satisfy him for one more day. We already had two days under our belt in San Francisco, going to the exhibit my dad's pieces were at and meeting some of the buyers that bought my dad's work of art.

I walked on the sidewalk, coming back to the hotel where we were staying at around 8 that night. I knew I was breaking one of Emmett's rules between us, walking alone at night. But I had to get out of the hotel room every once in awhile. It felt more like a prison in there, and yet Emmett wanted me safe. Did he want me in a bubble that was in indestructible?

The cold breeze slammed me hard in the face as I pulled my beanie down a bit more on my head, walking back to my hotel and hearing something behind me. I looked back and saw one bum-looking guy leaning against the building with his head down. It looked like his hand was twitching at his side as I kept walking forward, clutching my bag and hearing another noise behind me. As I turned, it was the bum right in front of me. But he was young and had fear in his eyes as he grabbed my throat and slammed me against the brick wall, making me scream in pain.

"H-here." I said, holding out my purse for him to take. But he looked at it as a foreign object, slamming it out of my hands and onto the floor. He looked back to me, not having anger in his eyes but pain, lots of pain. I felt his grip on me tighten as I tried to figure out what to do. Was he drunk? I couldn't smell anything on him at all, he was sober and clean. But what did he want from me.

"Just make this easy for my sake." he stammered out in a pleading tone for me. I was in shock, what did he mean by that. My oxygen was running out and this time I wasn't afraid. I didn't want to die now, not yet. But he then looked to the left of us and I heard the voice, his voice, my angel's voice.

"Evvie!" Emmett's voice boomed in the darkness and the stranger instantly looked back to me and punched me square in the left eye. I grunted and punched right right back with much force as I could, having him released his hold on me. I fell to the ground, feeling my left eye throb in pain as a pair of cool hands went to my face gently.

"Hey, you okay?" I looked up to see Emmett squatting down in front of me with bright golden eyes, wide and filled with concern and worry. I nodded my head without saying a word, trying to find my voice again.

"I tried, master. I tried." I heard the bum's voice again as both Emmett and myself looked over to our left, seeing the bum talking to someone who was in the alley. Emmett scooped me up and we both walked over to the nearest alleyway. We both looked back to the bum well hidden to see what was going to happen.

"Not hard enough I see. Well I don't need your services anymore I think." I heard a female dark voice saying aloud in a sneer and I shivered, that voice. I grabbed Emmett's arm and held him close, not wanting him to disappear.

"No, no please!" I heard he bum say in a desperate attempt. But a arm suddenly hot out from the alleyway, grabbing the bum by his collar and yanking him in the alleyway. I then heard him lay out a piercing scream, snapping of a bone and something ripping. I threw my hand over my mouth to hide the scream as Emmett shoved me close to him, burying my head to his chest and never letting me go. I wanted the noise to stop, his screaming and his flesh ripping. I started to have tears and sobs were forcing their way out of my body. Emmett immediately scooped me up in his arms and ran for dear life. I was too involved with what was happening to find out we were in our hotel room once again.

I was placed on the bed shaking like a leaf as Emmett turned on the lights and squatted down in front of me, rubbing my arms and looking at my eye which was now becoming a black eye.

"Evangeline?" He asked me in a soft tone. I looked up at him with watery eyes and shook my head slowly.

"She's a vampire, isn't she?" I asked in a croaked tone, hoping ti wasn't true. That had to be a twisted dream I was having, something that couldn't of been real. Emmett nodded his head and I felt another wave of tears coming through. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be home and safe in my own bed and away from whatever happened. I didn't hear Emmett get up from his spot, nor did I feel his weight being on the bed. But as soon as his arms went around me I leaned into him, getting lost in his strong arms and his humming as he rocked me gently.

I was finally getting scared of the vampire world. Finally...


	14. Going Home

"What did Carlisle say?" I asked Emmett as we sat out on a bench looking out onto the bay. After that night Emmett stayed right by my side the rest of the trip, even though he tried not to be so suspicious. We helped my dad deliver his paintings, went for some sight seeing, but that still didn't keep my mind off that night. I had a black eye the morning after, lying to my dad that I got hit in the eye pretty hard that night while I was out with Emmett. He bought it, but was a bit wary about me. Emmett held my hand tightly and was sitting on my right side, closing his phone and letting out a long sigh.

"He told me that he'll investigate it himself as soon we we're back home at Forks." I nodded my head. I reached up to touch my black eye, feeling a bit of pain still around that area.

"Am I even safe?" I croaked out in a shudder as looked over to Emmett, seeing him look straight ahead. He looked so serious and was getting a bit angry.

"I shouldn't of left you alone." He said in a bitter tone. I could tell he was getting angry over the situation.

"She would of been there whether or not you were with me Emmett." I protested, seeing his open hand go into a fist.

"But you almost got killed! I could of killed her!" Emmett said in a louder tone, but I wasn't going to back down.

"You by yourself?" I asked with a eye raised. I heard him sigh real loud as I looked back in front front of me, seeing the line of fog on the bay and near the golden gate bridge.

"You can't protect me from everything in this world Emmett." I said aloud to him, feeling his hand in mine tighten slightly.

"I can try." He responded, looking over to me as I kept my eyes on the bay, "I can't afford to loose you, Evvie."

"And I can't afford to loose you either Emmett, but I don't want you to beat yourself up everytime something happens to me that is out of your control." I explained to him, moving some of the hair out of my eyes as I looked over at him, seeing his eyes on mine. He only smiled at me and leaned in, kissing my hearing aid as he did before. I closed my eyes, feeling a tear come from my left eye and down my cheek to my jaw. His lips then went to my black eye, kissing it so softly I thought it wasn't there. I knew I was falling so hard for him, a vampire who could kill me at any time when he wanted to.

"I love you Evangeline, and I'll be damned if you get hurt again." he whispered in my ear, making me gasp as held wrapped a arm around my waist and I was pulled towards him slightly. His other arm went across my front, having me hold his arm in front of me close and I tried to breathe. He told me he loved me.

"You mean it?" I asked aloud in a shushed tone, looked at his eyes that were so close to mine I could breathe in his cold breath. He nodded his head against my head and I smiled, feeling my heart swell.

"When I was hunting last night all I could think of was you. Your face was in my head, your voice was on my mind and being able to breathe you in everyday made me smile. All I wanted to do was keep you safe, and I felt like I failed to do what when I left..." He trailed off and looked down at our joined hands in front of me like a lost puppy. I turned my head to kiss his head, feeling his cold skin against my lips.

"I'm a big girl, I could punch them or even make them go deaf with my hearing aid." I joked and I saw him smile as he kept his eyes down.

"I know you would. Heck, you would of made them paralyzed." I laughed from that comment and smiled. That brief moment of joy and laughter made all of my fears and anxiety go away in a flash of a second. I then felt a couple of drops of rain falling from the sky. I looked up from our small moment, feeling raindrops fall on my pale cheeks and eye lids, smiling as I felt how cold but how soothing the rain drops felt.

"We should get inside." Emmett said , but his voice was far off as I got up from his arms, standing in front of him with my head up to the sky and smiling. I loved being in the rain, it would wash away my fears and pain. I wasn't thinking about the mysterious vampire anymore, nor was I thinking about my life being in danger. All I could think about was the rain, and how it soothed me form the inside out.

I felt arms wrapping around me from behind gently, pulling be back to a cold hard chest. I instinctively wrapped my arms behind Emmett's neck behind me, having him lower his neck and head down to my level.

"You are odd indeed." Emmett whispered in my ear as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I giggled and nodded my head.

"But you love me for it." I reminded him in a teasing voice, turning in his arms and giving him a long kiss in the rain. He then lifted me up from the ground, swinging me in a circle while holding me protectively. I laughed as he swung me, throwing my arms out as we spun on the spot. When he stopped he placed me back on the ground and smiled down at me.

"You're right, I do love you for it." he said in a smile to me.

"And I love you too." was all I could say to him. I knew things were going to be tough and life changing from that day on, but as long as he was right next to me, I could face anything.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh Evangeline, how am I going to cover that up now?" Alice asked in a huff as I sat in front of her mirror of her bedroom. It was the day after we got home from the trip and Carlisle asked me to come over to tell him all that happened. After explaining the details to him, Carlisle went off to find out if there were any vampires in that area of California.

"You don't need to cover it up Alice." I said to her as she went to look through some of her make-up.

"I find it sexy." Emmett said in a smirk as he sneaked in a kiss on my cheek. I giggled as Alice glared at me.

"Well a proper lady shouldn't be walking around with a big black thing on her eye!" She said in a grunt.

"I believe the proper term is 'shiner'." Jasper said aloud in a smile that I could see from the reflection of the mirror. Emmett joined him on the bed in Alice's bedroom, both looking bored.

"Alice believe me I am fine. I can handle a week of this on me." I reassured her as I heard her sigh loudly, already annoyed. I smiled and looked back at the mirror to see how the black eye looked. The area around my left eye was purple, blue and green morphed together, throbbing and making it sting when I blink.

"I looked tough." I said in a joking tone.

"I don't think anyone at school will be messing with you soon." Jasper said in a smile as he walked over and rested a hand on the shoulder of a stressed-looking Alice. Alice just sighed and wrapped her arms around Jasper as Emmett squatted next to me, taking my hand.

"I know you're worried about the other vampire, but we'll make sure she doesn't come anywhere near you." Emmett said to me in reassurance.

"I wouldn't think vampires would be in high populated cities like that without being exposed." Jasper said aloud in a confused tone as he looked over at Emmett with a serious look.

"Carlisle's working on this. He knows a couple of vampires in the country in California, hopefully we'll figure out who this vampire is." Alice said aloud.

"You think Edward will do something?" Emmett asked aloud as he got up from squatting.

"Knowing him, he might go off and do something. But I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Jasper muttered as the bedroom door opened. Carlisle walked in, wearing his doctor uniform and having his hands in his pockets.

"We just received word on who the vampire is in San Francisco." Carlisle said in a doctor-like tone. We all looked over at him to see who she was and if she was dangerous. I stood up slowly and felt Emmett take my hand once again as we all looked to Carlisle.

"Her name is Victoria."


	15. Did I Tell You I Love You Yet?

"Victoria? Is she alone or with a clan?" Jasper asked in a serious tone as I felt my throat tighten. I could hear her voice in my head, I could see that man dying once again, playing over and over and over.

"Evangeline..."I heard Emmett's voice in my head but I was still replaying what happened over and over again. From that night and the night Jerry almost killed me, I was going into a overload of haunted memories. I felt dizzy and scared at the same time. Was she going to come after me now? Why didn't the bum just kill me then in San Francisco?

"Oh no, Evvie?" I heard Alice call out as I felt darkness take over and then there was silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up in a jolt, shivering in cold sweat. I had another nightmare of the night with Jerry and the night in San Francisco. THey were so real to me in my nightmare, making me want to scream out. It was too much for me, and I hated having those dreams.

I was in Emmett's room in his king size bed. The room was quite dark except for a light from the nightstand lamp. I looked over at the old fashion clock on the nightstand to see it was 5 in the afternoon. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, still shaking from the nightmares. I tried to breathe in and out over and over again.

"Evvie." I heard in a hoarse tone to my left. I looked over to see Emmett standing next to the bed with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, looking at me with so much sadness it killed me to just encounter those sad golden eyes. But as soon as I saw his eyes looking at me, I started to cry and hold my head in my hands.

It was all too much, and I didn't want it anymore. I didn't want the nightmares, the fear of being in danger. All I wanted was happiness with Emmett, hell he was all of my happiness.

"Oh Evvie, my Evangeline..." I heard him murmur to me as I felt the bed weigh down a bit and his cool arms wrap around me. I melted into his embrace and felt him stroke my hair and kiss my head. I held his arm that was in front of me close as I cried.

"Make the nightmares go away Emmett, please. I'm begging you, get them out of my head." I said in a sob as his hold on me tightened and he started to hum to me quietly.

"I wish I could, Evvie. I wish I could make all of the pain and fear go away." He reassured me as he rocked me gently. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I tried to calm down. Having Emmett near me made me feel better, made me feel stronger. All of the sadness was washing away as Emmett held me, and I knew I was going to be okay with him close to me.

"You don't deserve this." Emmett said in a mutter as he pulled away. He still held my hand in his and he looked down at our hands as if.

"Don't deserve what?" Now I was confused on what he was talking about.

"This pain. I'm bringing you all of this pain and you don't deserve it." Emmett said in a groan as I gave him a shocked look.

"Please don't tell me you think all of this is your fault." I asked in a croaked tone. Emmett sighed quietly.

"If you and I have never met, none of this would of happened to you: Jerry almost killing you, the vampire in San Francisco...." Emmett trailed off and looked like he was defeated.

"Emmett don't say that!" I said in a shocked tone as I squeezed my hand in his, knowing fully well that he wasn't going to feel it at all, "If I had never you I wouldn't be as happy and as satisfied with my life as I am now."

"But your nightmares were a result of things happening from my life." Emmett protested while looking at me, but I shook my head.

"I went into this knowing full well the dangers and what I was facing." I told him in a stern tone, giving him a serious stare. He nodded his head.

"You mean everything to me Emmett, and don't ever forget that. I know I'll be having my life on the line everyday when I'm with you, but it's so worth it knowing you're right here beside me." I explained to him in a strained tone. I then rested my head on his chest and his arms went back around me once again, but only holding me gently with love and care. I smiled, breathing him in and feeling once again at home.

"Sometimes I feel like I don't deserve you." Emmett said softly to me as I smiled.

"Funny, I feel the same way." He stopped swaying me for a bit and looked down at me with a cocked smile on his face.

"Honestly, these days I'm such a mental case with all that's happening. Why stay with me?" I asked in a rushed tone, knowing fully well that I was right. I was crying way too much, having too many things happen to me that made me look like a crazy person. Emmett smiled and tucked a piece of hair away from me eyes and behind my ear.

"I'm staying with you because I love you too much to just leave you." Emmett explained to me as I tried to hide the blush that was coming through to my cheeks.

"I know there is going to be some moments when it feels like the end of the world, but I want to stay at your side through those moments, walk you through them, take your hand and never let you go. 70 years is too long for me to be alone, and I don't want to waste one more year without you just because we're having a bad day." Emmett said to me in a stern tone and I saw how serious he was. I nodded my head and saw him smile at me. I placed my head back on his chest and took in a deep breath.

"I love you." I said aloud to him and felt him stiffen in my grasp. I knew he was shocked from the feeling of his body going so still.

"I know we've only known each other for a couple of months, but I can't help it Emmett. I love you." I repeated it again, feeling more confident then ever. I suddenly felt his hands on my arms, yanking me up slightly as I looked into his golden eyes. They were looking at me with such love and devotion as he kissed me firmly on the lips. I sighed in the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself up to be more at his level as his arms went around my waist to hold me close. My fingers went into his hair as the kiss got more intense by the second. His hand on my neck firmly, holding me as if I was going to disappear.

Emmett pulled away after a long minute of kissing and gave me one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen him show.

"I love you too." He replied to me in a grin and I smiled, giving him a quick kiss and pushing some of the hair away from my eyes. I then looked over to the clock once again and groaned, closing my eyes and running my fingers through my hair.

"My dad's gonna kill me." I said in a groan as I opened my eyes once again. Emmett smiled and took out my cell phone from his front pocket.

"I called him for you, told him you were helping Esme out with some remodeling. He expects you to be home in a couple of hours anyways." Emmett said in a smile and I took the cell phone, poking my tongue at him. I fell back in the bed and felt a huge smile on my face. I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile as Emmett leaned down and rested his chin on my belly, looking up at him with a eyebrow cocked up.

"You are utterly unpredictable." I said in a grin as I looked down at him. His rested his cold fingers against my skin near my belly, not moving them at all and I smiled.

"But you love me for it." Emmett joked with a grin on his face and I smiled, running some of my fingers with my free hand through his small dark curls as my other hand rested on my head.

"I feel bad though." I said suddenly, Ricky coming into my head. Emmett looked up at him with worry in his eyes.

"Why?" he asked as if he was a innocent child, rubbing small circles on my stomach.

"I haven't been with Ricky a whole lot lately." I said in a bit of a draining tone. Emmett gave me a small smile and nodded his head, crawling up to lay down right next to me propped up on his elbows as I was on my back.

"I have been keeping you with me for awhile, and I bet Ricky feels a bit lonely." He said in almost a joking tone as I cocked my head to him. I missed Ricky, he was my first and only friend up until I met Emmett and he knew the true abuse I went through with the other classmates.

"I need to hang out with him for a bit, maybe go to the movies at Port Angeles." I suggested in a shrug, but immediately getting eye casting down away from me. I can tell Emmett didn't like the idea of leaving me for some time.

"Em, I know how much you want to protect me, but I need to be with Ricky for awhile, just him and I." I tried to say in a soothing tone.

"Evvie, the last time I left you alone..." He started in a calming tone and I knew he was going to start a fight.

"I know, I almost got killed. But Emmett, this is Ricky. I've known him since I was five, I know he would protect me with all of his strength and I would do the same. And it's only the movies. If it helps I can keep my phone on at all times and I'll call you whenever we're going to do something different, I promise." I explained to him with pleading eyes. I saw him take in a deep breath and he nodded his head.

"How is it I can't win with you?" He asked as he eyes with his smirk as he reached over with his arm and trapped in between himself and the bed. I smiled as he looked down at me.

"You can't resist me." I teased as he inched close to my lips. My heart started t go crazy and I felt my head getting lighter than air.

"I can try." He challenged he and rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling his curls under my skin. It's all become routine to me, feeling his curls in my fingers, his fingers against my skin and his lips on mine. Sure it was a odd routine, but I loved it.

"So you're gonna let me hang out with Ricky?" I asked him in a eager tone, seeing him smile and a small nod of his head. I smiled and gave him another firm kiss on the lips, smiling through it. As I pulled away I felt his finger tracing my hearing aid, the only thing I absolutely love about him.

"Did I tell you I love you yet?" he whispered in my ear, and I played along and shook my head. He smiled and sat up right in front of me, bringing up his right hand square in front of his chest. He signed _I Love You _with his pinky, thumb and pointer sticking up. I smiled and took his hand, kissing every finger that was out. WHen I finished I signed _I Love You_ as well, placing my fingers with his as a mirror effect.

I was in love with a vampire, and nothing was going to change that.


	16. Their Territory

For the next week I hung out Rick all the time. It was hard not to have Emmett with me at times, knowing I was safe. But being with Rick was also good for me. I was laughing again with Rick, making it seem like old times. Though I know that Alice was having a field day with her visions on me, I knew The Cullens were going to give me space and that's all I needed.

One of the nights I went to the movies with Rick, seeing a new comedy that just came out. We walked out of the theater and down the street along the stores, seeing some of the stores closing. Snow was starting to fall in Seattle and lightly powdering Port Angeles as we walked.

"I'm glad we got to hangout tonight." Rick said to me as we walked through a park, seeing the snow fall around us. I smiled and dug my hands in my pockets, seeing my breath in the air as I exhaled.

"Yeah, it feels like old times eh?" I asked in a grin and Rick laughed.

"And I thought Emmett took you away from me for good." I cringed when he said that, seeing him look at me and I kept my eyes to the floor. I felt so horrible for being away from him and being with Emmett most of the time, and I have known Rick longer than Emmett. It didn't feel right at all.

"I'm sorry Rick, I feel horrible for not being with you like old times, it's just I'm feeling a great connection with Emmett and---"

"Hey, Evvie." Rick stopped us and placed both of his hands on my arms, staring at me straight in the face. I saw his brown rich eyes look right at me and I felt like he was going to yell at me, telling me to choose between him or Emmett.

"It's fine, I totally understand. I know you like him a whole lot and you two like to hang out with each other, I'm not mad." He said in a soft tone and I smiled, feeling so much better about the situation.

"You sure?" I asked in a panicked tone and he smiled.

_I am sure_ he signed to me and I felt my smile getting bigger than ever. But as soon as I was going to say something I looked over to see a group of boys standing around a pick up truck, and I could tell they were from the reservation. They had dark skin with long dark hair, I knew a couple of them growing up in Forks. One was Jacob, who was younger than me but was overall a nice kid. Then there was Paul, who wasn't so nice to people outside their reservation, especially to me.

"Hey there's Paul, Quil and Jacob. Let's go say hi." Rick said in a smile and I nodded my had, following in step with him as we walked over to the group of boys. Jacob and Quil smiled at us as we approached them, then there was Sam, Paul and Embry, who kept very serious faces and didn't give any good facial expressions.

"Hi Rick, Evangeline. What brings you guys out there?" Quil asked in a friendly manner.

"We just saw a movie at the cinema, the new one with Steve Martin." Rick explained as I scanned my eyes over to Sam, who was staring at me as if I was committing some kind of mortal sin.

"Oh yeah? I heard that was a good one." Embry commented about in a small smiled from his spot next to Sam. Then there was silence, and I felt like I was on trial.

"Billy Black saw you with Emmett Cullen the other day." Sam suddenly said aloud in a bit of a bitter tone, looking over at me with anger in his eyes. I felt my throat tighten and my hand turning into a fist.

"Sam..." Jacob started but Sam tilted his head towards Jacob and Jacob fell silent. Sam kept his eyes on me and I could tell he was about to unleash some hatred onto me.

"The Cullens aren't ones to be around, Evangeline." Sam started off in a bit of a rough tone. I wanted to tell him he was wrong but I kept my mouth shut.

"You need to stay away from him, and the rest of the Cullen family." Sam said in a orderly tone and I kept my firm gaze on him.

"Emmett hasn't done anything to put her in harm's way." Rick protested right by my side, his voice having a hint of strain in it.

"Nothing yet, but he'll do something in the near future." Sam countered back to him, making my anger rise up a bit more.

"And how do you know that? You don't Emmett at all do you?" I barked at him in a hint of roughness in my voice. I saw Quil and Embry taken back by my outburst, whereas Jacob's eyes went to Sam as Sam kept his gaze on me, looking like he was about to rip my head off.

"I know of his family and they are nothing but trouble. You need to stay away from them to save your own neck." Sam practically yelled at me and I felt myself shaking from his tone of voice. Rick grabbed my arm and gently tugged me.

"Sam, back off. She did nothing wrong." Embry said to Sam in a dark tone as I looked over to Quil, who was giving me a look of betrayal.

"It's time for us to leave. Come on." Sam said to the boys in a rough, dark tone. Rick and I stayed in our spots as the boys one by one left the area and went into the truck. Embry and Quil piled in the bed of the truck as Jacob, Sam and Paul went inside the cab. AS they started the engine, Rick gently nudged me to the side to have the truck pull out and drive off down the road. I had so much rage in my stomach and heart from Sam and his hatred towards Emmett. Did he know about Emmett being a vampire and was trying to warn me? All I knew is that he wasn't changing my mind about Emmett, not by a long shot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I knocked on the door of Emily Young gently, waiting for her to open the door and let me in from the cold. My dad wanted me to deliver a painting he did for Emily Young while he went to Port Angeles for the day, having me use his old truck and he used my car. To make it even more of a eventful day, Emmett somehow knew I was going onto the reserve and had a fit, not wanting me to go and resulting in our first fight in our relationship.

"I don't want you to go on the Reservation, that's it!" Emmett said in a bitter tone on my bed as I got my purse and jacket.

"I need to go there and drop off a painting to Emily, that's all! I'm not going to my death over there." I protested to him, and I only heard him clearing his throat as I looked back to see his eyes looking at me like I was about to disappear.

"You don't know what happens over there, Evangeline. They're not the best people to be around." Emmett said calmly, trying to hold down the anger he was feeling towards my decision.

"I know that Emmett, But I'm only going to drop off a painting and come straight home." I reassured him as I got my jacket, hearing him sigh loudly.

"I still don't know..." He murmured aloud as I walked over and sat in front of him on my bed, reaching out to cup his cold cheek in my hand and hearing him inhale sharply.

"I promise, I'll come back to you in one piece." I said to him softly, hearing a low growl come from his lips.

"Please don't say that, you'd give me a heart attack if I was still alive." Emmett said in a grave tone and I smiled, giving him a simple kiss on the lips.

"You worry to much. I can handle myself for a hour." I told him with a grin as he smiled at me.

"I just worry because Alice won't be able to see you if you go onto Reservation territory." Emmett said to me as I gave him a questioning look.

"Why wouldn't she be able to see me?" I asked in a curious tone, seeing him tense up and look from his hands to me, seeing something click.

"We don't know how to explain it, but just promise me you're going to stay safe over there, please." He asked in a pleading tone to me and I nodded my head and kissed him one more time, showing him I was going to be okay

So here I was, waiting outside the house of Emily Young. It was getting colder my the minute as the door finally opened. Now I have seen Emily a couple of times around Forks and she was rather nice to me, which was a change from Sam and Paul. I was told she was attacked by a bear a couple of years before and was left with three large scars on the side of her face. Though her scars covered half of her face, she was a beautiful woman. How she was engaged to Sam, I had no clue.

"Hello Evangeline, it's nice to see you." Emily said to me in her sweet tone. I smiled at her, feeling the warmth of the house flooding out and hitting me hard like a sledgehammer.

"Hi Emily. I'm here to drop off the painting my dad did for you."

"Oh yeah! Here I'll get Quil and Jared to come and get it, you shouldn't be the one carrying it in this weather. Come inside, it's freezing out there." Emily said aloud, reaching out a hand and ushering me inside. I felt instant warmth as I walked inside. Then form around the corner I saw Quil and Jared walking through the hallway and out to my truck. Quil smiled at m and Jared simply nodded his head.

"Man, Sam's gonna be pissed." Jared whispered to Quil as they walked out of the house to my truck. I felt anger rising from thinking about Sam and what he said to me that night with Rick.

"Quil told me what happened in Port Angeles." Emily said to me as we walked over to the kitchen, sitting at the table as I took off my jacket.

"I'm really sorry for what Sam did to you. He had to right to confront you like that." Emily apologized to me and I simply smiled, not wanting to take my anger out on her. She was too nice to have my anger thrown at her.

"It's fine, truly." I told her in a smile and saw her smile widen a bit. Her scars moved across her face, but her eyes were right on mine. Then I heard Quil laughing about something as he helped Jared carry in my dad's painting.

"Where do you want it Em?" Jared asked in a strained tone. I giggled from my spot in the kitchen as Emily got up slowly to walk over to the two boys. I looked back in front of me at the kitchen window, seeing some of the forest trees out in the window. I was about to look away when I saw a pair of eyes skim by the window in a fast pace. They were wide and bright, moving in a fast pace. I was about to say something when I saw Emily rush back to me.

"Evangeline, you need to leave, now." She said in a urged tone as I shot up and reached for my jacket. I was putting my hands in the sleeves when the front door was thrown open and Sam bursted into the house. His eyes were right on mine and I could tell from the vein popping out of his neck that he was going to kill me. No wonder Emmett didn't want me to stay here for long. I felt like screaming when he went up to me his hands were in fists and his eyes were wide in rage.

"What is she doing here?" He asked in a roar as I backed up and ran into the kitchen table, feeling like I was about to die here and now.

"Sam, just calm down and listen--" Quil started but Paul growled aloud, louder than a regular human would. I cringed when he growled, it sounded like a dog to me about to tear his meal apart. Emily then stood right in front of me and looked up at Sam with peace and calmness in her eyes.

"Sam, she came to give me the painting her father did for me. That is all, and she was about to leave." Emily said in a soft tone. I looked over her shoulder, seeing Sam look down at Emily and his growling stopped and anger began to diminish. He then had his hand normal again from the ragging fists they were as he kept his eyes on Emily. I didn't know what to do anymore, I wanted to leave but I felt like I was going to be killed if I moved a inch.

"Jared, take Evangeline to her car." Emily said aloud to Jared, who was walking over to me and gently grabbed my arm, tugging softly to get me out of my trance. I snapped out of it and followed him to my car, immediately getting inside and starting the car. I rolled down the windows and saw Jared look down at me with a sad look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Evangeline, I really am." He said in a sorrowful tone as he looked back to the house. He looked back at me one more time and ran back to the house in a fast pace, not looking back and closing the door behind him. I felt hot tears in my eyes as I placed the truck in drive and drove back onto the main road, immediately going to the Cullen house. I was so confused on his anger, where did e get it from?

It wasn't like human anger, more like a animal.....


	17. I'll Never Leave You

I pulled over to the side of the road and turned off my car, feeling numb all over me. I was about 15 minutes away from the Cullen house, but I needed to stop and just cry for a good minute. Why did Sam snap at me like that, and his voice was so loud it almost made me loose my hearing again in my right ear. All I could hear was the fuzzing in my ear now, and I felt hot tears soaking my cheeks and going onto my shirt.

I need to be in Emmett's arms, I needed to hold him close and hear his voice, feeling his cold skin, and know that he'll protect me. I heard the rain bounding on the truck as I cried, feeling my shoulders shake and my hands twitching. My head felt heavy, my arms ached and my legs felt like jello. I felt like a pawn in some twisted game, and it wasn't feeling so great in my stomach.

I suddenly felt the door being opened in a fast pace and then closed next to me on the passenger side. I looked over in shock and saw it was Jasper. He was sitting in the passenger's seat, looking at me with a calm look on his face. His wild honey blond hair was sticking up and around his head, but his golden eyes were calm and looking right at me.

"Evangeline, are you alright?" Jasper asked me in his soothing tone. I couldn't find my voice to tell him what happened. I opened my mouth then closed it, looking like a fish. Jasper nodded his head and placed his hand on the wheel in front of me. I saw his cold hand in front of me as I still couldn't find my voice.

"Let me drive us back to the house, okay?" He asked in a gentle tone and I looked from his hand to his eyes, seeing some concern in those topaz eyes. I nodded my head slowly and I shifted over to the passenger seat as Jasper got out of the car to walk to the driver's side. He got in and got the truck going down the highway at a regular speed as I whipped away some of the tears coming down from my eyes.

"How did you now where to find me?" I asked aloud in a croak.

"Edward heard your thoughts the whole time, hearing how scared you were. Alice then saw you as soon as you got off the reservation in tears." Jasper explained as he drove, his eyes were on the road the whole time. I nodded showing I heard him and watched the forest fly by us.

"Is Emmett angry?" I asked in a softer tone. I saw his head moved slightly in my direction, but his eyes were still on the road.

"Only at Sam for scaring you, he wishes he could of been there with you." Jasper explained to me in his calm tone.

"Why couldn't he? Is he not allowed on the reservation?" I asked in a curious tone. I saw Jasper take in a human breath and I knew he was thinking about something.

"It's a bit complicated Evangeline, something I think Carlisle should explain to you when we get to the house." Jasper only told me and I then was curious. They must of been forbidden to be on the reservation land, and I wanted to know what. But I was way too tired to ask anything more.

We pulled up to the Cullen house in no time. Jasper turned the car off and I saw Emmett walking out towards us, I could see fear and concern in his eyes as they went to me. He was walking towards us as if we haven't seen each other in years, or even eternity. Oh how I missed those eyes since I saw them, which was only a half and hour ago. I felt a gasp escape my lips as I got out of the car in a flash and ran over to Emmett in the rain. Emmett scooped me in his arms, holding me so close to cutting off my oxygen but I didn't care. I was finally in Emmett's arms again as I dug my head into his shoulder and breathed him in. Jasper turned off the truck and closed it up, walked over to Carlisle and Esme, who were at the front door watching Emmett hold me.

"I got you Evvie, god I got you. I won't let you go, you're okay." Emmett said to me in a hushed tone. I felt more tears coming down my eyes and staining his shirt, though we were in the pouring rain already. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me, I saw could how wide his eyes were and how much pain they had.

"You were right, Emmett. I shouldn't of gone there. I thought I was going to be okay, but Sam...." I was cut off by his lips of mine, his fingers on my neck and his arm around my waist. My mind was swept, my fears went away and I felt like crying in joy now that Emmett was here holding me and loving me. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, shaking his head.

"No, no it wasn't right for me to tell you not to go. I just wish I was there to protect you." He said in a sorrowful tone. He then took my hand in his and we walked over to the house, going inside and being embraced my warmth. I felt Emmett's fingers against my neck as he pulled my jacket off of me. Esme walked over to me, Carlisle by her side as they stared at me with concern in their eyes.

"Are you alright Evangeline?" Carlisle asked me and I nodded my head. I felt Emmett's arm around me gently and I leaned into his touch, feeling his cold fingers on my shirt.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened and the reason why Sam was so upset with you, if you don't mind." Carlisle said to me in a warm smile as he gestured towards the living room. I smiled and nodded my head, walking over with Esme, Carlisle and Emmett to the living room. I sat down on the couch with Emmett, opposite of Esme and Carlisle. Emmett's arm around me never dropped, and I loved him more for that.

"The Quileute tribe has not been very found us for years. We have had differences in the past because of what we are....and what they are as well." I raised my eyebrow at what Carlisle told me. He made it sound like they were something else than humans....where they?

"Their tribe has been protecting Forks for quite a long time, and they've been protecting humans from us." Carlisle added to his first explanation. I could feel something was about to blow the top off the mystery. Emmett shifted in his spot next to me and his hold on me tighten slightly.

"What are they exactly?" I asked in a quiet curious tone. I saw Esme shift her delicate eyes to Carlisle as Carlisle looked down for a brief second.

"They're shapeshfters, Evangeline." Carlisle answered me and I was floored. Was that even possible? I didn't even know there were people like that? And now since I was dating and was in love with a Vampire, I guess some things are possible to happen. It was still a shock to handle and I took in a deep breath.

"And...they hate you?" I asked in a unsure tone.

"Yes, but we have a treaty with them that has been going on a good number of years. If we keep to our word and don't bite a human, or even kill a human, we can be at peace with the Quileute tribe." Carlisle explained, "But if we do break the treaty and bite a human, then we could be at risk of a war."

"I think Sam sees me as a threat because I'm...well..." I started to say but couldn't find the perfect words to say.

"With us?" Esme suggested to me in a smile and I nodded my head.

"Sam is only protective of his tribe and he on;y wants what is best for them, though I think what he did to you was---"

"Rude and uncalled for." Emmett said, cutting off Carlisle.

"Emmett." Esme said aloud in a warning tone and Emmett only nodded his head.

"I think I'll be okay, I was just shaken up is all." I said to Carlisle in a smile, feeling better about being with Emmett and his family, though my mind was still reeling about the whole Shapeshifter thing. It was going to be awhile for me to get used to it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Christmas Holidays came in a whirlwind. I had my grandparents from Juneau Alaska come down and stay with us for Christmas, adding more socks and sweaters to my collection from last year. My dad got me a nice paint set and a travel-size easel to take with me whenever I please. The rain was replaced with snow and the temperature dropped a couple more degrees. I didn't mind it, I got out the beanie again and my peacoat as well, wearing it all over the place to keep me warm. But I had Emmett to keep me warm, which was odd because of his cold skin.

I remember one night I was at the Cullen house. Everyone went off hunting that night, leaving Emmett and myself along for the night for a couple of hours. Now I know some people would think we would be getting physical, but Emmett was still working on his self control. I wasn't one to object, since I was still trying to be comfortable with kissing him.

I was painting a picture of Emmett on his bed with my travel easel as Emmett laid down next to me on the bed with one of his hands behind his head and the other rubbing my back. My hearing aid was out and on the nightstand, letting my ear rest and have its peace with the buzzing. I had my tongue poking out of my mouth in the corner, something I would do as I worked on my paintings. The snow was falling lightly outside the window as I finished the past part of the painting, his golden eyes. Somehow I wanted those two eyes to be perfect in the picture, because they looked perfect to me.

_Finished_ I signed to him in a cheery smile and Emmett laughed, sitting up and kissing my shoulder, looking at the picture. It was Emmett, smiling at me with his wide golden eyes, dimples and curly hair. I looked at Emmett and saw him smile as he looked at the painting. He looked at me and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

_It's beautiful_ he signed to me and I grinned, placing the paint brush behind my ear and accidently smearing some yellow paint on my cheek. Emmett laughed as I fake pouted. He then reached down to the paint in the container and took some yellow paint on his fingers, smearing it on his own cheek. I felt blush coming through as he did that, seeing him smile at me that whole time like a child. One of things I loved about him was his child-like wonder.

_Now we both look silly_ he signed to me and I giggled, only hearing half of my laughter. I then saw him cock his head to the side, looking at me with his beautiful eyes.

_What does it sound like without your hearing aid?_ He signed to me, butchering hearing aid a bit and I giggled, thinking about it. No one, other than Ricky, asked me about my hearing in pure honesty and curiosity. I felt my cheeks blushing as I tried to figure out what to say.

_Mostly buzzing, like it's the fussy sound from the television set._ I signed slowly as I thought about and Emmett kept his eyes on me and my hands. He nodded his head and took one of my hands in his, bringing my wrist to his nose and inhaling slowly, smiling at he did. I could tell he was struggling slightly, his other hand was making a fist in the comforter below us on the bed.

_You smell like lilies._ He signed to me as I pulled my hand away and my blush has gotten worse. He smiled and reached into his pocket.

_Close your eyes_ he signed me with his grin and I couldn't help but smile, closing my eyes and playing along. I felt the bed beneath us shifting and a soft sound of him grunting as he was getting something out of his pocket. I then felt his lips on my nose, giving me quick kiss and I opened my eyes. He held in his left hand a small velvet box, so small in his gigantic hand. My heart dropped and I was about to gasp when he help up his hand to stop me

_It's not what you think. I just saw it in the jewelry shop with Edward, and I it reminded me of you_ he signed to me with a reassuring smile. I smiled, feeling much better and nodded my head, pushing the hair out of my eyes and watching him open the box.

Inside was a small simple promise ring that was a silver band, looking so small in Emmett's hand. I gasped at how beautiful it looked, two smaller diamonds and a deep purple diamond right in the middle. It was too beautiful for me to handle and I smiled, not knowing what to do.

_It's a promise ring_ He signed me and I smiled, reaching over to grab my hearing aid, placing it in at a alarming rate and looking back at it.

"It's beautiful Emmett." I finally said aloud, finding my voice. He smiled and took out the ring from the box, then taking my hand again delicately in his hand and placing the ring on my finger. His cold fingers hitting my finger as the cold ring went onto my finger. My heart was swelling as he held my head in his massive hands and smiled at me. I kissed him then on the lips, my right hand going to his hair as my left hand rested on his cheek. the ring glittered in the light as his arms went around me and gave me a kiss right back.

The snow fell gently as I kissed the love of my life, and nothing was going to change that.


	18. Who Is She?

The next month in January was quite slow compared to what happened in the past. My dad was selling more and more paintings as I was getting the last of the college applications out into the mailbox. That started to startle me when I thought about it, going away to school while Emmett stays with his family. I didn't want to leave Emmett at all, yet I wanted to get out of Forks and explore what's out there in the world. I was ready for a new leaf to turn and to go out of Forks for awhile, but not without Emmett.

"It's only January Evvie, you don't need to be worrying about this now." Emmett told me in reassurance as we walked though the forest together one afternoon after school.

"But it's going to be here soon and it's going to scare me, not being around you all the time." I told him in a bit of a sad tone. A year without Emmett, even four years without Emmett was nerve-wracking and horrible to think about.

"I know it's a big step for you to take, for the both of us to take even, but I'll stay in contact with you always, wherever you are. Hey I might even come own and visit if the weather would let me." Emmett explained in a confident tone as we stopped in a open area and Emmett looked down at me, taking both of my hands in his. I looked down at saw the ring on my left ring finger glisten as it moved slightly.

"You make it sound so simple." I muttered in a smirk as Emmett smiled, kissing my forehead.

"It should be simple for us." Emmett replied back to me in a smirk, wrapping his arms around me, rubbing small circles in the small of my back. My worries were melting away from his simples touches and voice in my ear, how I hated when he did that to distract me.

"What will you be doing?" I asked him in a curious tone, lifting up head up to look at him.

"Staying here with my family probably, looking after you mostly." He said in a smile to me, making me feel a bit better but still sore about.

"It'll just be weird not having you with me all the time, but maybe that's a good thing for right now, you know?" I asked him in a shrug and he nodded his head as we walked some more in the forest.

"I confess that I have been a bit attached to you since we met." Emmett started as I looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"A bit?" I asked in a sarcastic remark and he laughed and nodded his head.

"Okay okay, I've been really attached to you. But I know we can make this work." Emmett told me with confidence in his voice.

"I'm more worried about you, you know." I told him in a wary tone and he eyed me for a second, then realized what I was talking about.

"If only there was a way to bottle it up for me to keep it while you're away." Emmett murmured as he stopped while I kept walking. I looked back to him and saw him eyeing me from his spot as if I was going to disappear. I sighed and walked back over to him, wrapping my arms around him and pulling his head down to have his nose near my hair. I felt his arms around my waist tighten a bit as he breathed me in. I knew his control, he wasn't going to loose it when I was around him. He was stronger than when we first met.

"You smell like Pine." I whispered to him in a smile and he grinned against my neck, his fingers tapping against my lower back.

"And you smell like lilies. I never knew how wonderful Lilies smelled, until now." he whispered in my ear, then leaving a light kiss on the shell of the ear. I giggled and pulled away. Snow was starting to fall around us as we took hands again and walked through the forest. I thought on how my life was before Emmett, filled with fear, pain and isolation. BUt now I felt whole again and I only hoped it would last forever.

If only it lasted forever...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

On the 18th of January I waited by my locker for Emmett to come by. We weren't the typical couple to drive with each other to school, though we did do that once in awhile. We didn't mind that at all really, since weren't the typical couple anyways.

But on this particular day Emmett walked up to me and gave me a small smile, kissing my sweetly on the lips. Now I knew something was wrong from his small smile to the resistance in his kiss. He pulled away and I gave him a concerned look.

"You okay Em? Is something wrong?" I asked in a concerned tone. Emmett leaned against the lockers in front of me, looking down at me while trying to find the right words to say.

"It's Edward. He got pretty distracted from Biology. I think it's because of a new girl that just came from Phoenix Arizona." Emmett explained to me in a strained tone. He then looked behind him and I did as well, seeing a small girl walk down the hallway towards us. She had brown straight hair to her shoulders, wide brown eyes and pale skin. Pairs of eyes were on her, mostly from boys who were intrigued by her. I felt Emmett tense up by me as we watched her pass us and go down the hall. I took Emmett's large hand in mine as I looked from her to Emmett.

"Emmett?" I asked him in a bit of a worried tone. He looked down at me and sighed.

"Her name is Bella Swan." Emmett explained to me as he still looked tense. I looked back at her and saw her disappear in the crowd.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him in curiosity.

"He's back at the house. I think he's going to leave for awhile to get his mind set. I don't know, I have never seen him so drawn to someone's blood like that before." Emmett explained to me. Now I felt worried. Edward, though we don't talk that much compared to the other siblings, looked to be in some kind of trouble all because of one girl.

"Let me find out who she is." I told Emmett in a confident tone, look back over at him. Emmett gave me a questioning look, raising a eyebrow.

"I can talk to her, is it wrong to be nice?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip and raising my own eyebrow.

"I don't think that'll help in anyway. Edward's not in a good place right now, he looked like he was going to kill anyone in his sight." Emmett said to me in a shrug.

"Or just her?" I asked in a suggestion. Emmett sighed and rubbed his temples gently. I rubbed his arm soothingly as questions begun to fill my mind. Who was she? Why was Edward do emotional when she came to the school? I felt as though I wanted to find out who she was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Towards the end of January Bella was interesting in the eyes of the boys at Forks High School. She seemed nice to me, though every boy thought of her as a new toy to play with. But she would look over at Edward every once in awhile that day in Biology when Edward almost had a fit. She was intrigued by him, and I could tell why. But Edward kept his distance so far to the point of leaving town for a week up to Alaska where there were other vampires staying there, hunting and trying to forget Bella.

On the 25th I was walking with Emmett down to the parking lot and we went over to Emmett's jeep where Alice, Jasper and Edward were. Alice and Jasper smiled at me, but Edward was watching Bella walk over to her old red truck and saw her fiddling with something by her truck.

"Edward..." Alice started to say, but she stopped as Bella looked over in our direction. I only smiled at her, seeing her look petrified as the Cullen siblings stared back at her. She quickly looked back down at her things and sighed..

"You scared her." I said aloud to Emmett, signing _scared_ as I saw his arm go around me securely.

"She is frightened from us." Jasper said in a curious tone, cocking his head slightly.

"Gee I wonder why. Edward can you not give her the death glare please, you'll give her a heart-attack." Alice asked her brother politely. Then out of the blue there was a screeching of tires and a van going out of control, sliding towards Bella in a fast rate. I gasped and was about to yell when a gush of wind went past me. The sound of metal being crushed was in the air and then silence, I looked over and didn't see Edward near me.

"Damnit Edward." Jasper muttered aloud as he grabbed ALice's hand and got in the car. I felt Emmett's arm slip away from me and I looked over at him, seeing a hard look on his face. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"We need to go and talk to him. I'll call you tonight." He told me and I nodded my head, kissing his cheek and seeing him go into his jeep. As his jeep came to life I looked back over to see a group of kids crowded by the van and truck, seeing Bella holding her head. I saw the jeep drive away and then I saw Edward, running the opposite direction of the crash in a flash. Things just weird.

All because of Bella Swan


	19. Away We Go

"Wake up, WAKE UP!" I heard Alice say to me over and over again as she bounced on my bed in joy. I woke up slowly, seeing some more snow on the ground from Emmett's bed in his room. I asked my dad if I would spend the night at the Cullen's house, as a sleepover kind of thing. He didn't mind at all, he even likes the Cullens more than others in Forks. And that morning was in fact Valentine's day, and now I had a dancing Alice on my bed with a wide grin on her face.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I groaned as I rolled out of bed and got up slowly. I reached for my hearing aid from the nightstand and placing it in my ear, hearing Alice's giggles clearly now.

"Emmett has a surprise for you downstairs! I'm so excited for you to see it!" Alice said in a giggled as she hopped down from my bed, "Get dressed quickly, I so wanna see your face when you get it!"

"You're more excited about this than I am! What you and Jasper going to do today?" I asked in curiosity as I went into the bathroom and started to change into my change of clothes.

"We're going on a hunting trip and then up to Alaska for our own getaway." Alice replied aloud for me to hear as I came back out to the bedroom. I slipped on a long sleeved blue shirt and some skinny jeans, along with my sneakers and ring.

"Come on!" Alice said in excitement as she pulled my hand and we practically ran down the stairs and into the living room. I didn't see Esme or Carlisle, Jasper and Edward weren't down there either. Only Emmett, standing in the middle of the living room with his wide grin and dimples clearly in view. I smiled widely, just seeing Emmett made my day. I left Alice by the stairs and walked over to Emmett, standing right in front of him and peering up at him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He said to me and then from behind him brought in between us a bouquet of white and red roses. I smiled and took them in my hands, inhaling them deeply and letting the odor enter me and fill me up. I looked back up at Emmett and saw him hold his car keys in his hands.

"Hopefully you packed a jacket." He said in a grin and I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him in a grin and he reached in his pocket, taking out two strips of paper that looked like tickets. I have him a confusing look at first but then it clicked! I told him about a Art Museum in Seattle that was opening a new exhibit in one of the sections of the museum, so badly wanting to go! I squealed in delight and wrapped my free arm around him, feeling him hold me and laugh as I kissed his cold cheek.

"How did you get these? They're sold out for months!" I asked him in shock as he handed me my ticket. I placed the roses on the coffee table next to us, tracing my fingers on the lettering of the ticket, just to make sure it was real.

"I pulled from strings." Emmett merely replied and I smiled, looking up at Emmett and seeing Alice walk over to us, now holding my jacket and purse in my hand.

"You are a sly boyfriend." I told Emmett as I pulled my jacket on and grabbed my purse.

"BUt you love me." Emmett countered back as he took my hand in his.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The art museum was so beautiful I didn't want to leave. Seeing all of the abstract paintings and sculptures made me feel like I was at peace with who I was. RIght after the Museum Emmett took me out to a nice dinner, somewhere dark so no one would really know who he was. And of course we went to the top of the Needle that rainy night, seeing all of the city lights that late night. Emmett then took my hand and reached in his pocket, taking out a long rectangular velvet box and placed it in my hand.

"It'll keep the both of us connected. I'll wear it forever, and it'll remind me that you have my heart." he told me as I opened the case and peered inside. There was a long silver chain with a charm on one end that also silver. It was a thimble, the size of a half dollar coin that looked like the same thimble from the Peter Pan novel. I gasped as I took it out of the box, feeling Emmett take the box away and putting it back in his pocket. I turned the charm around to see a flat back, with a saying engraved in cursive:

_Let's Jump On the Wind's Back_

_And Away We Go..._

I smiled, knowing that was the same quote that Peter said to Wendy. I unlatched the necklace and placed it around my neck, feeling Emmett's fingers replace mine as he latched the necklace firmly. I looked down to see the thimble, glistening in the light hanging off my neck and rested right below my collarbone. I looked back up at Emmett, seeing him smile and then unbutton his shirt, only the first two buttons. I saw his charm, which was in fact a pirate ship. I smiled as he buttoned his shirt back up again. I reached up to cup his cheek and leaned up on my toes to give him a sweet kiss on his cold lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

February was long gone and March came in, bringing some more warmth into Forks, but not a whole lot. The sun came through on some days and Emmett had to leave with his family in order to not be discovered. It made me sad that I wouldn't see him all day, but I knew he was going to hunt and be with his family. And one day while he was out I got a acceptance letter from Seattle University, also receiving a full scholarship in the Arts. I was happy to be able to go to a school close to home, and close to Emmett.

Bella and Edward eventually got together, and I could see it coming from a mile away. Edward, thought at first was drawn to her blood to the point of almost killing her, fell in love with her. Bella now knows about the family, making me feel a bit better now that two humans know about the family and we told nothing to no one. She was a nice girl anyways, I got to talk her every once in awhile in school.

One Sunday I was with my dad the whole day, helping him out with one of his new paintings. We were in the art room as the darkness came over Forks, his new canvas was finally complete for one of his new customers. Emmett told me on the phone that Bella was going to come over and introduce the family to her, hoping that I would come along as well. I told him I needed some time with my dad, and Emmett understood. How I loved Emmett for being so understanding. He then told me he would call me later to see how it was going.

"Hey da, I have something for you!" I told him in a smile, going to the closet and reaching into for his painting that I did for him and the Art Show. My dad smiled as I took it out and showed him. HIs face lit up so brightly I thought he would get pain in his cheeks from smiling so much. He looked at it with wide eyes and wonder, like a children seeing a new toy for the first time.

_Beautiful simply beautiful! _he signed to me and gave me a huge hug, kissing my cheek in the process. I smiled and pulled away after our hug, carefully placing it on the floor leaning against the wall.

"I'm going to place it in the Art show in May, hopefully I'll get a decent prize for it." I told him as he cocked his head to the side, looking at it with a smile on his face.

"You'll get first place, I know it! You're gonna blow those other kids out of the water." My dad told me in a grin as my phone buzzed in my pocket. I smiled and took it out, reading Emmett's name across the screen and I pressed the green button.

"Hey Emmett."

"Evangeline, are you at your house?" He sounded like he was edge, and I knew something was wrong.

"Yeah I'm with my da, Emmett--"

"Stay there tonight, don't leave the house or even take one step outside!"

"Why what happened?"

"Bella's in trouble. She's being tracked by a Normad vampire named James." My heart dropped as I heard my dad shuffling some things around behind me. I moved out of the room and into the hallway, feeling panic seeping through my skin.

"We were playing baseball and three nomad Vampires came across our path. One of them caught Bella's scent and now he's after her, we don't know about the other two nomads. We're going to try and find James and kill him before he gets Bella, but I need you to not go anywhere, you understand?" I nodded my head, knowing he was anywhere near me to see me nodding my head but I took in a shaky breath. I was scared for Bella now, she was in danger with vampires that longed for human blood. It was a new shock for me to hear that nomad vampires are near me.

"Yes, I understand." I said in a shaky tone. I was worried about Bella, if she was going to be okay. Then I was worried about Emmett, if he was going to be okay. It was silly to think that he was going to be in danger since he was so strong, but it still lingered in the back of my mind.

"Evangeline, please don't worry. I'm going to be just fine, but I don't want you at risk." He told me in a softer time, sensing my fear. Damn him for knowing when I was afraid.

"If anything happens to you, so help me god Emmett..." I trailed off, feeling my throat tighten and my head spinning from the thought of it.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise you. All I am worried but is making sure they don't anywhere near you." He told me in a firm tone, "Just promise me you won't go anywhere tonight, not until Carlisle or myself tell you it's safe. Please promise me that Evangeline."

"I promise. Just come back to me." I said to him in a stern tone, sound like a corny idiot but I didn't care. I needed him in my life it was ridiculous.

"I'll come back to you. I love you."

"I love you too." I told him in a soft tone and closed the phone in my hand. I felt my hands shaking and my head reeling. What if they did come for me and my dad? I didn't want that. And what if something happened to Emmett? If anything were to happen to him, it would be the death of me.

"Everything alright sweetie?" My dad asked me, poking he head out from the opening into the art room. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I getting really tired so I'm going to go and lay down." I told him in a reassuring tone. He smiled and nodded his head. I walked up the stairs slowly and into my room, starting to pace back and forth. Thoughts reeled in my head, making me go crazy and insane. I never thought of Emmett and his family ever being in danger, and the thought of wild vampires close by make me want to cry and curl in a ball. I sat on my bed, not knowing what to do since my mind was occupied. I eventually felt sleep take over me as I fell back and sleep surrounded me.

I woke up some time later with the sound of tapping on my glass window. I rubbed my eyes slowly as I looked over and saw Emmett outside my window, looking into my room around with concern. I gasped as I shot up, ran over and threw the window open. Emmett jumped in and picked me up in his arms, holding me with such fierce it scared me. I felt tears sting my eyes, knowing he was here in my arms and that he was real, that this wasn't some kind of dream.

"Where's Bella?" I asked him as I pulled away and looked up at him.

"We're taking her to Phoenix. Jasper and Alice took her, I'm going to track James with Edward and Carlisle and Esme is going to follow the other nomad. I came here to check on you, you okay?" He asked me with concern and I nodded my head. He reached down and took away a tear from my cheek.

"This is just all scary to me. I mean, I never thought of a nomad vampire coming through Forks." I told him as he pushed some of the hair away from my eyes.

"I won't let him come close to your house. He's a tracker, so if he does pic up your scent it'll be impossible to get him off your trail, which is why I don't want you to leave the house at all." Emmett explained to me. I was still afraid of what was going to happen, having my life on the line.

"Don't worry about it, I won't let you get hurt." Emmett vowed to me as he rubbed my cheek gently with his fingers. But I shook my head.

"I'm worried about you Emmett. I know you're strong, but something could happen to you. I can't loose you, you're my life Emmett." I told him in a tearful tone and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my hair and rocking me gently as I clutched him close. It was true, he was so much a part of my life, my best friend and the love of my life. He was a part of me, and I knew I was a part of him as well.

"You won't loose me. I'm going to come back to you, and we're going to go away. Just the two of us, I promise." Emmett said to me as he kissed my hair and forehead. I didn't say anything else, only having him hold me and tell me it'll be okay.

"I need to go back and help Carlisle and Edward." Emmett told me as he pulled away and looked down at me. I nodded my head, knowing he had to go and protect Bella from the Nomads. He smiled and went to open the window but I stopped him and placed my hand in front of his by the window, blocking him.

"First thing you're going to do when you're done is come to me and tell me everything, okay?" I asked him in a demanding tone. He nodded his head and gave me a small kiss, smiling into the kiss and then opening the window. He slipped out and I closed the window, watching him jump down with ease onto the lawn floor, look around and then back up at me. His smile at me made me realize he was going to be okay as he ran off back to the Cullen House

He better be okay....


	20. What Happened?

"Stop your fussing, you look beautiful." My dad told me as he took another picture of me by the stairs the night of prom. I smiled for one more picture as the flash went off, thinking about what happened in the past couple of months. Bella was saved, though she was almost killed by James. James was later killed by Emmett, Jasper and Alice, which made me feel safe and satisfied. Emmett came back to me in one piece, and we off together for the weekend just to two of us. And not to worry, we didn't do anything pass kissing.

In May I entered my art piece in the Forks High School Art Show, and low and behold, got first place. My dad was so proud, taking so many pictures and smiling so big. Emmett came to the show as well, along with the rest of the Cullen family. Only Edward wasn't present, he was with Bella which was understandable for me. It was nice to have Carlisle and Esme support me, it was as if I was their daughter. It felt like it, and it was nice.

Now it's prom night and Emmett was coming over to pick me up. I had on a yellow sundress, not wanting to be too flashy for the prom. I had on white flats and my hair was in loose curls down my back, with simple make-up and Emmett's necklace around my neck. Alice came over and gave me a bouquet of yellow daisies to match my dress, and I knew she was mad that I wasn't dressed in more of a flashy state. Much to her dismay, she gave me the stamp of approval.

"When is that boy of yours coming over? It's nearly seven." My dad said in a smile as he placed his camera down, walking over to me and moving some hair from my eyes.

"I'm sure he's on his way over right now, if Alice didn't get hold of him and had him a bit more flashy." I joked as I started to fidget in my dress. I looked up to see my dad smiling at me with his genuine smile on his face.

"You know if you had a mother, she would be so proud of you." he told me and I smiled, nodding my head. It was a sour note to talk about our lives and not having a mother in mine. It was hard for me to grow up without a mother, and Esme became the mother I never had. Still I wished I had one when I was younger, helping me get through difficulties a mother could only help with. But my father did a great job raising me.

"I know that da." I told him in a soft tone. Then the doorbell rang and I got butterflies in my stomach already, hoping it was Emmett. I then forgot my purse and I panicked.

"I'll be right back!" I said in a hushed tone as I ran up the stairs and went into my room. I looked around in a panic, hoping I didn't already loose it. I heard the door opened and closed, hearing my dad say hello and then Emmett's deep voice. My heart jumped, heating his voice was like hearing music for the first time. I grabbed my bag and walked back over to the staircase. Going down slowly, step by step I saw Emmett by the front door in his tuxedo, a yellow tie to go with my dress. I saw his golden eyes go to me, and how wide did they go as I came down to the last step. He smiled at me, his dimples radiating off his cheeks as I stood in front of him.

"You look beautiful." He told me in his sweet voice. I blushed and eyed him, seeing how handsome he was.

"Thank you, and you look so handsome." I told him, seeing him shrug and my dad clearing his throat.

"Let me just get one picture in and I'll let you kids go." My dad told us and I nodded my head, standing right next to Emmett and feeling his arm go around my waist. We both smiled at the camera as my father took the picture.

"Perfect, you two look wonderful. Now I just want you home by midnight." My dad told me as I walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry sir, I'll get her back by midnight." Emmett reassured my father as my father gave me one last hug.

"Have fun." He told me as Emmett opened the door for me. I nodded my head at him. I turned and went outside, seeing the cool air on my skin. Emmett took my hand as we walked over to his jeep.

"I take it back, you're not beautiful, you're gorgeous." He whispered in my ear and I giggled as he opened the door for me, like a true gentleman. Going into the jeep I had nothing but pleasant thoughts invade my mind.

This was going to be a good night

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Prom was a good night to be with Emmett. We did spend some time with his siblings, whom all looked beautiful beyond description. Even Bella showed up in her leg cast, Edward being his protective self and escorting her like she as a delicate doll. It was a beautiful night to remember, being with Emmett and knowing things were going to be okay in the future.

Or at least that's what I thought.

The summer went by in a flash and school was coming back again. I was already in my dorm with my new roomates Joanna and Skye. They were art students as well, completely thrilled to meet me. They were, in a way, very perky for art students. Skye was more into ceramics than Joanne and myself, who were the painters. But I like being on campus already, meeting kids my age who were just fine with my hearing aide, a obvious change that I needed.

But one night in particular I was alone at my dorm, Skye and Joanne were out with their boyfriends and I had the room to myself. I did miss Emmett terribly, he was in fact my life. Cheesy as it sounds, it was true. He called me every other day, so we won't be THAT kind of a couple, and we would talk for some time. It made me miss him more and more, but he did promise me he would come and visit me if the weather would let him. I prayed for rain every night then.

That night I was working on one of my many papers, having the window open to let some cold air in. I was about to finish when my cell phone went off and it was Alice's name in the screen.

"Hello Alice."

"Hey Evangeline, how's school going?" I could tell something was wrong in her voice, she sounded wary and distant.

"Fine....just fine. Did something happen Alice?" I heard her take in a deep human breath. Now I know something was wrong..

"You know how we celebrated Bella's birthday a couple of days ago? Well Bella...got a papercut and it got Jasper to go crazy."

"Oh god, is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine, but Edward wanted us to move----" But I was suddenly yanked back by a hand over my mouth and chest. I screamed as the phone fell to the ground and a cloth went over my mouth, making me go sleepy.

"Evvie?? EVangeline!" I heard Alice scream in the phone as another voice filled my ear, making me shiver.

"Come Felix, Caius would love to meet her." And then I went to sleep, wondering what was going to happen to me....


	21. My Time to Die I Guess

Everything was a blur from that night one. I knew I wasn't in Seatle anymore, nor was I in Washington. The language around me was in fact in Italian, was I even in America anymore? I felt my head getting heavy and soreness in my arms and legs, like I was being dragged like a ragdoll all over the place. A blindfold was over my eyes, all I could hear were voices, very distinct clear voices that were soothing yet terrifying.

I was too hungry and tired to figure out how long I was held captive, but I knew it was a long time. But on one night in particular I felt fingers brushing my neck up to my blindfold, taking it off and having my eyes adjust to the darkness in the room. I was in a small room, but it had high ceilings and marble floors. It was rather cold in the room as I looked around me slowly, finally feeling my hands tied together. There was a small lantern lit in the corner of the room, bringing light into the dark room. I then heard a small gasp as I looked over to my left, seeing a young man squatting down to my level. He had a beautiful face, tossed hair and pale skin, too pale to be human. But his eyes, they were wide and crimson colored. He was a nomad vampier as well? I started to panic, but my voice was no where to be found.

"Hello." The young man said in a velvet but sinister tone. I took in a deep breath and found my voice again.

"Hello." I replied back in a croak. It was better to be nice to him and not freak out over being kidnapped by a vampire and taken to Italy. He smiled, showing perfectly white teeth.

"Where am I?" I asked in a whisper and he cocked his head, looking at me with amazement.

"Italy, Volterra Italy to be exact. You're at our home, the Volturi home that is." He replied to me in a smile as he got up from squatting, walked slowly to stand in front of me. Now I knew who he was, he was part of the Volturi. Emmett told me about them, how they ran the vampire world and upheld the law. They were part, sinister like vampires so strive on perfection, having the best vampires who held the best abilities.

"Why am I here?" I asked in the same small tone. He smiled and tapped his fingers against his sides, looking like he was about to kill me. Somehow I wasn't afraid to die, knowing this might be it, leaving behind my father, Rick, and mostly Emmett.

"I've been tracking you for some time now, seeing how you were so smitten with Emmett Cullen and the rest of his family. I find it quite odd, and also quite interesting as well." He explained as he kept his smirk on his face, "Oh, how silly of me. I haven't introduced my self to you. My name is Demetri."

"I suspect you already know my own name?" I asked him in a bit of a confident tone. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Evangeline, what a beautiful name for a charming girl." Demetri said in a sinister voice, making me squirm, "Don't worry my dear one, we'll let you go soon enough. All we want to use for is leniage."

"You want Emmett I take it?" I asked in a croak, thinking of Emmett storming in to find me and then get killed by these horrible vampires.

"Not just him, but his whole family. They are quite unique and wonderful, according to Aro and Marcus." Demetri replied in a grin and then squatted down in front of me, grabbing my chin to look at him directly.

"You'll seem them soon, no doubt that Aro won't let you die before seeing them. It'll be a nice moment before you die." At that point I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. They were going to kill me after all, and I knew there was nothing that was going to change their minds.

Why me, oh Why me???

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After meeting Demetri I was still held up in the small room but they injected me with a sleeping liquid into my arm through a shot, having me sleep for a long period of time. I was getting thiner and thiner by the day, but they gave me some food to eat while I was locked up. It was like a game to them, finding out how long it will take for me to crack and scream for my death. I felt numb all over and my skin was getting paler by the hours. I was slowly dying, but it never hit me hard I was waking up in somebody's arms.

Something was covering, like a big thick black cloak. I was still drowsy and distraught as I felt coldness in my wrists, arms and legs. Looking then I saw I was wearing a white cotton dress with a velvet red ribbon around my middle, but it was nice compared to my pale skin. I wanted to fight to get out of the arms but I was far too weak to even try. My wrists were on fire, raw to the bone almost with redness around them and I felt tears in my eyes, wondering where I was. Then the person carrying me stopped and I felt whoever it was lowering me onto the marble floor. I curled myself up in a ball, trying to stay warm as I felt a hand reach the cloak and pull it away in a flash.

Light surrounded me and made me shield my eyes. My stomach was in knots, my skin was on fire and my head was spinning. I felt like this was it, my dying moment. I wish I could be with my father, tell him I loved him and that he did a fantastic job raising me. Telling Rick he was the greatest friend I have ever had, and to tell Emmett that I loved him.

I looked up slowly to see three pairs of feet in front of me and I gasped, looking up some more to see three people I never thought I would see. One was Bella, who was in shocking seeing me. Then there was Alice, who had her hand over her mouth to hold back her gasp and wide eyes. Lastly was Edward, who looked just as bad as me with wide golden eyes, marks under his eyes and depression on his face. BUt now he looked angry as he saw me.

"Oh my god." Alice said in a shock as they all looked at me. I was confused.

What was happening to me now???


	22. Time Flies

"What have you done?!" Edward asked in a hiss as he was about to approach me when someone next to me growled deeply, making me shake like a leaf.

"Mind yourself Edward. I thought you wanted to end of life today?" A velvet voice said to Edward in a gentle tone, not showing any threat in his tone. Edward's eyes went from straight forward on whoever was behind me down to me, sadness in his eyes.

"I believe my business is done here, like I said before." he said in a softer tone, but it still had some edge in his tone of voice. The voice behind me sighed as I heard footsteps coming towards me on the marble floor. A hand reached my arm, yanking me up onto my feet to face Edward, Bella and Alice. I was too weak to stand on my own, so a taller more built vampire held my arm tightly, making my cringe.

"This little one has a significant effect on your family, just like Bella here." The velvet voice said aloud as it got closer to me. I looked to my left seeing a older man that had pale skin, dark red eyes and ket black hair down to his shoulders. He had a sense of elegance as he glided over to stand next to me. He reached out with his finger, gliding it along my skin from my shoulder to my wrist. I cringed as we made contact, feeling like he was going to snap off my hand in a second. Edward growled as the man did this.

"She has nothing to do with this, Aro." Alice said in a soft tone. How much I missed her voice, Edward's voice as well. Bella stayed silent behind Edward, keeping her eyes on me with such fear and pain.

"Oh but she does. She has captured the attention of your brother, Emmett is it? Such a unique vampire with such strength that could be a need here at the Volturi, you two as well." Aro said in a grin, looking over at me with a peaceful look on his face.

"So you want to exchange Evangeline for Emmett?" Edward asked in a low tone, keeping his eyes on Aro and I could tell he was going to snap soon. Aro smiled and looked over to Edward.

"Since we have already discussed Bella's well being in a future as a vampire, it would be nice to have a few more members of our coven, don't you agree Caius?" Aro asked aloud, looking behind me with a smile still on his face. I could see Demetri on my left side, watching me with serious crimson eyes it scared me.

"Yes, a few more members with exceptional abilities can make us stronger than ever." Another voice said behind me, but this one was a bit bitter and colder then Aro's voice.

"But she has no true value from what I could see." A second voice behind me replied aloud in the room, sounding almost bored and depressed. Aro sighed and looked over at me, dragging his finger across my jawline. Demetri made fists at his side as Aro did this, and I could tell Edward shifted in his stance as well.

"That's true..." he trailed off, looking suddenly distracted as his eyes were on me. He was perfectly still, his finger still at my neck as the seconds went by. I was wondering what he was doing, if this was now the preparation of my death. I waited for him to strike, but nothing happened.

"Ah, now I see true potential with you. Yes, real potential. You have a passionate heart, such a powerful thing to waste." Aro replied, pulling away from me in a smile and looking back behind him.

"It seems as though there is no need to kill her after all. I can see she will be a important individual anyhow, thanks to Alice and her ability. She knows so much as it is." Aro explained as the yank of my arm from the other vampire made me squint in pain.

"Let us have them leave in peace, we don't have anymore to discuss. But please think of my proposal, please do." Aro said in a cheery tone. The vampire next to me released my arm, making me fall forward. But before I even touched the floor with my knees, Alice picked me up gracefully and carried me with ease. We left the large building as I felt a wave of sickness flood over me.

After walking for awhile we had to sit in a reception area. Alice propped me up on the bench and wrapped a arm around me, holding me close and rubbing my arms, though I was still numb. We then saw a group of tourists walking through the reception area down the hall were we just came. Bella looked horrified as I tried to figure out what was going on. Then it dawned on me, they were going to die! I felt sickness hit me hard as Alice picked me up gracefully and rushed me outside near from bushes for me to vomit. I felt it all empty out of me, along with tears and dry sobs.

It was all too real to me to soak in. They were true vampires, drinking the blood of humans. They loved to bring in their meals, to trick them and kill them in the end. I thought I was as good as dead when I was kidnapped, never going to see my loved ones again. But as Alice pulled me back up and wrapped her arms around me, I knew the Cullens tried to find and tried to protect me.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked aloud in a croak.

"He's back at home. After I lost you on the phone call he came to Seattle and searched the whole city for you. He then went to Forks, and couldn't find you there either. He was so distraught and angry for not finding you, Evvie." Alice explained as we sat down down next to Edward and Bella. I felt my heart tug as she talked about Emmett searching everywhere for me.

"It wasn't until some time later when I saw you in my premonition, being bitten by Demetri. Emmett found out and was going to come here and find you. It took Edward, Jasper and Carlisle all together to hold him back from coming here, because if he did he would of died trying to find you." Alice added on to her first statement.

"How's my dad?" I asked aloud, now missing my dad more than ever.

"He's just fine, Evvie. He's worried just about you, but he's fine." Alice replied to me in a gentle smile. That made me feel better in my heart, buy physically I was aching and not feeling so good. I felt sleep wash over me as I felt Alice lower me down on the bench, my head in her lap and her fingers in my hair.

"Go to sleep Evangline, we'll be home soon." Yes, I'll be home with my father, my old life.

I'll be home with Emmett

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I remember waking up in a warm bed, but still aching all over my body. It wasn't as bad as it was when I was in Italy, but it was still aching. My head felt heavy and my arms felt like jello as I fluttered my eyes a couple of times.

I was in a king size bed, but I was still trying to figure out where. On my left was a monitor where I was strapped with a IV in my hand, my wrist was in bandages from being so raw. But on my right I felt a large object weighing on me, but not too much. I looked over to see it was Emmett, looking down at me with such sad eyes it killed me. He was laying on the king size bed I was in, having his bed propped up on his elbow, looking down at me and holding my right hand. I felt my heart bursting as I saw him, his golden eyes pouring in my own. I smiled weakly as he leaned in to kiss my forehead so gently, like I was going to break from his smallest touch on me. I missed his kisses, his voice and his eyes.

"I thought I lost you." He murmured as he rested his forehead against my head, giving me a kiss in my hair. I closed my eyes, feeling tears roll down my cheeks.

"What's today?" I asked in a whisper, not wanting to raise my voice and ruin the moment. Emmett pulled away slightly and looked down at me, wiping away the tear rolling down my cheek with his massive thumb.

"March 23rd." He only replied, making my eyes go wide. Already March?! How could that be? Last time I was in Seattle it was September, and school just started! I felt panic rush through me and I gave Emmett and shocked look.

"How is that possible?" I asked in shock.

"They drugged you to sleep over a extended amount of time. They didn't want to kill you, but they used you as bait." Emmett said in a growl, making a fist with his open hand.

"To get to you..." I trailed off as he nodded his head.

"And to my family. They thought you were a significant person to us." He replied to me.

"Yet I'm not?" I questioned him, seeing him look at me with sadness and he shook his head, leaning in to kiss my head again.

"You are such a significant part of this family. It killed me, not being able to find you. I thought you were dead." He trailed off, loosing his voice as he took my hand in his, rubbing it lightly with his thumb.

"I feel so strange Em." I said aloud in a murmur.

"You lost a lot of weight while they held you captive, and the drugs they injected you with made it worse. You were in such bad shape when Edward, Bella and Alice brought you home that Carlisle had you stay here at our house instead of the hospital."

"Where's my dad?"

"He's sleeping at your house. He's been here since you came home, not wanting to leave you for a second." Emmett answered for me and I nodded my head. I didn't want to hear anymore, I just wanted to sink in what happened. I almost died at the hands of deadly and evil vampires, or at least that's what I thought. I felt Emmett shift and looked over at him, seeing lay down next to me and snake his arm under me and around my waist, gently pulling me close to him and I nuzzled my nose into his neck, breathing him in once again.

I was weak and broken, but with Emmett there right by my side, kissing my hair, holding my hand and his arm around me, I felt full once again. He could be the only one to do that to me, he could be the only one to make me whole again.

He was my life now, always and forever...


	23. Finally Broken

The next couple of days were peaceful for me, having Emmett next to me and leaving me alone while my dad would visit. Great thing about my dad is that he doesn't visit me every hour on the hour, he knows I need my space from visitors whenever I go to the hospital. But when he does come and visit me, he would talk about his day and how the painting is coming.

He explained to the University about what happened, but the University already knew about my disappearance. Apparently it made the University newspaper, then the Seattle Paper. I was given another freshman year to do over since I was gone most of the year anywho. I felt good about that part, but I was still struggling with my health to deal with school.

Emmett explained to me what happened while I was gone. At Bella's party she got a paper cut that had Jasper go into a frenzy, almost killing her. Edward then decided that she was in too much danger being with him decided to leave her in Forks and the Cullens moved to Alaska. It killed me hearing that, knowing Bella was in pain while I was away in Italy. I wanted to be there and comfort her, letting her know it was going to be okay. Then I had the notion in my head, would Emmett do that to me if I was in danger? I asked him that very question and he shook his had and gave me a kiss right on the lips.

"Not in a million years." He told me in a serious tone.

I would wake up countless times, seeing Demetri's face in my mind and hearing his velvet voice. Why he didn't kill me I didn't know, but he seemed rather mad and afraid for me. I thought of him as evil at first, but he seemed better than the others. I would wake up in Emmett's arms, his eyes locked on mine and his smile never leaving his beautiful face. He would hold me like I was a porcelain doll, showing his love and devotion in his hold on me. One arm would be around my shoulders and his other hand was in mine that was resting on my chest. I felt at home in his arms.

He would get me food to get my weight back to normal, though it was a process to get me to hold down my food without throwing up. At first it was so hard to hold my food, needed to throw up in the trash can next to me. I thought Emmett would be disgusted with it, but he stayed by my side and held back my hair as I got sick. But as the days went by I got better with holding my food down, then eating full meals with eager motions.

As soon as I was well enough to be back on my feet, Emmett helped me walk down the stairs where I saw the whole Cullen family and Bella. They were waiting for me as if I was making a grand entrance. Emmett held my hand tightly as we came down to the first level and Carlisle walked over to me and smiled, giving me a gentle hug.

"You look great, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me as he pulled away. I smiled at him.

"I feel better, much better. Thank you so much for everything Mr. Cullen." I thanked him and he only smiled back at me.

"You're very welcome, you are a part of this family,and we take care of each other." He replied to me. I then looked over at Edward, Bella and Alice and saw them smile at me. I gradually walked over to the three of them and looked over at Edward first.

"Thank you." I replied to him and I saw him come over and give me a gentle hug. I was shocked that he hugged me, since we never had a great relationship. But I hugged him back and pulled away, getting a handful of Alice.

"We weren't going to let anything happen to you." Alice reminded me as he pulled away and Bella hugged me last. She was a bit more timid, but a hug is a hug to me. I was going to hug her back but she pulled away a bit quickly, holding Edward's hand in a fierce grip. I knew she went through a lot since I was gone and it killed me knowing I wasn't there to help her.

"I suggest you take it easy for a week or two until you feel perfectly normal." Carlisle explained to me in his doctor mode. I nodded my head and gave him another smile. I then heard my cell phone go off and looked over at Emmett, knowing he would have it. He took it out and I placed it near my good ear.

"Hello?"

"Yes am I speaking to Evangeline?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"We have a situation down here at Forks Hospital. Your father had a heart attack this morning and was brought in by one of his co-workers." I froze in my spot and felt my grip slipping from reality. My father? A heart attack? No, no it can't be! He was still a young guy, too young for this to happen. I felt Emmett's grip on me tighten as Carlisle took the phone from me and talked to the woman, not concerned.

"Evangeline?" Emmett asked aloud, looking at me with concern and fear. I looked up at him and found my voice again.

"We need to get to the hospital, now."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My father died that very day from a heart attack, he was only 35 years old and was about to have a major deal done with his new painting. I didn't know what else to do then cry my eyes out, loosing my own father. He protected me from the world when I was young, brought me inspiration to my art and believed in me when others didn't.

Since I have no living relative in the State of Washington and my grandparents being too elderly to care for me, I was on hold according to the court until they can figure out who can have me under their name. I was given the choice to sell the house, which I did. It didn't feel right to be living in that house alone, all of the memories of my father would be around me and I would be in deeper depression. Surprisingly the house was sold fast to someone else, whom I had no information on. But at least the house was gone. Carlisle offered me their spare room to stay in when I wasn't at school, and I couldn't say not to him.

The funeral was held a couple of days later, a traditional wake and then the burial. I was too zoned out during the wake, seeing my father in his favorite suit, in a coffin. I thought about how I would die, if it would be peaceful and calm, or if it would be sudden like my father. The only strength I had was in Emmett, who held my hand the entire time and never left my side. He knew my pain and he never said a word about it. That's what I needed, silence.

I placed a rose on his coffin, feeling the oak beneath my fingers as I walked back to my spot, standing next to the Coffin with Emmett by my side. He took my hand once again as we saw the coffin being lowered slowly into the Earth. People started to leave, all with their heads down and silent as a family stayed behind: The Cullen Family. They were dressed in black, already beautiful as it is, but they looked just as sad as I was. I waited for the last of the guests to leave and then walked over to them, Emmett at my side, and faced them with a grave look on my face.

"You didn't have to come." I said aloud in a soft tone, but Carlisle shook his head.

"As I said before, you are a part of this family, and as a family we will face all of the trials and pain that one member is facing. You need support, and we are here for that." Carlisle explained as he held open his arms, inviting me in. I walked over and hugged him close, feeling his arms around me and I felt more tears flooding my eyes and pouring my cheeks. Carlisle was like my second father, loving me and protecting me though I was not his own. I pulled away and felt Esme soothe me my running her fingers through my curls.

"Your father was a wonderful man and he will be missed." Esme reassured me as Emmett took my hand once more. It felt nice to be surrounded by the Cullens, but I was still numb inside and out.

I was silent in the car on the way back to the Cullen household, silent walking up the stairs and silent going into the spare room that fixed up for me. But as I laid myself down on the queen size bed and curled in a ball, I vocalized a piercing scream. My eyes were filled with tears and my heart was now empty.

I was suddenly broken. Forever Broken....


	24. And I Thought I was Going To Move On

I could no longer tell when it was day or when it was night. I wouldn't move from my bed, still curled up in a deformed ball, my father in my mind. He was so young and so full of life, why was this his end? I could no longer feel love, not at that time anyways, all I wanted to do was to get away and fast.

Emmett stayed by my side and held me close, having me rest my head on his large chest and cry into his shirts. His constant cooing and stroke in my hair reminded me that I might not be the only one suffering here. We may not have a physical relationship, nor a business relationship. But we were in love, and he could feel what I was feeling. My pain was his pain, my fear was his fear,and nothing would change that in the world.

By the fifth day of my depression I finally woke up from falling asleep in my own tears. I was used to having Emmett holding me as I slept, but he wasn't there. Instead it was Esme, sitting on the edge of my bed, stroking her delicate and slender fingers through my hair lightly, making me smile for the first time since I came home from Italy.

"Emmett is hunting with the rest of the family. I took the liberty of staying behind to watch you." Esme told me in her gentle tone. I nodded my head and moved so I was laying on my back now, looking up at the ceiling and feeling a bit better since Esme was there with me. She was like the mother I never had, giving me love that I thought I would never receive.

"I was talking to Carlisle the other night about your situation." Esme started, having me look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"We know you don't have any relative that live close, and we hate to see you on your own with a family, legally that is...." Esme trailed off, smiling at she talked. She had a genuine smile on her beautiful face, making me jealous of not being that beautiful.

"We would like to know if we could adopt you." Esme asked in a soft voice, looking down at me and tilting her head to the side. I was shocked at first, not knowing what to say. They wanted to adopt me in their family? Why would they? I wasn't a vampire, nor was I beautiful or strong or worth being adopted. But they have been a big part of my life since the beginning of my senior year. I felt like I was in their family, never have a sense of fear or panic. They protected me as if I was a vampire myself, one of their own. There was no other family in the entire world I would want to me a part of.

"Evangeline?" Esme asked aloud, a worried look on her face as I looked up at her and smiled so widely I thought I would loose feeling in my cheeks. I sat up in flash and hugged her tightly, feeling her take in a breath of shock for a mere second and then hugging me back. I smiled, feeling tears of joy sliding down my cheeks as she pulled away and smiled at me.

"Thank you so much Esme." I could only say and as I signed_ Thank you_. Then my phone rang by my bed. I looked down to see Rick's name on the screen. I smiled and pushed the green button.

"Hey Rick."

"Hey Evangeline. I know it's probably a bad time, but I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some dinner or something, to get your mind off of things, you know?" I looked at Esme, who was getting up from the bed and smiling at me. I bet she knew Rick was on the phone and she nodded her head, giving me her silent permission to go alone with it.

"That sounds great, how about the diner in downtown Forks at 8?" I suggested in a shrug.

"Sounds like a plan to me. I'll see you there." Rick hung up after that. I placed my phone in my pocket and got up from the bed, feeling my muscles move under my skin as they try to get back to a normal routine.

'It'll be nice for you to get out of the house once in awhile." Esme said in a smirk and I couldn't help but laugh. It was true, I felt like a hermit when I was in here, alone and curled up in my own world.

"Go get ready. I'll let Emmett know where you're going." Esme reassured me and gave me one more hug, this time as my adoptive mother.

And I felt that hug down to my core. It felt rather nice, getting a hug from my mother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I enjoyed my time with Rick that night at the diner. We hardly talked about my father, which was what I needed that night. Most of the talk was about Rick and his schooling at Washington University. He was majoring in History and met a nice girl named Nora. I didn't meet her yet but I knew she was going to treat him right. Of course Emmett called me when I arrived at the diner to see if I was okay. I told him I would be fine and not to worry, getting a happy reply from him.

"Do you hear from anyone else from our class?" I asked on curiosity as something caught my eye at the bar. Low and behold, there was Jerry, the same Jerry that was drunk and almost killed me months before. But he was alone, sitting at the bar hunched over with stubble on his chin and depression on his face. I was never one to like Jerry, but he looked so sad as he ordered another whiskey.

"Jerry lost his football scholarship a month ago from USC, they caught him drinking and hitting on a Greek girl. He's been back home in Forks eversince, drunk to the point of loosing his mind." Rick explained to me as I kept my eyes on Jerry. He didn't look too well, but it suddenly changed when the bartender stopped serving him drinks.

"Ya do ya mean I'm cut off?!" He asked in a slurred roar as he rose in his stool at the bartender.

"I'm cutting you off, you had too much to drink Mr. I'm calling a bad to get your sorry ass home." The bartender replied, reaching down to get his phone from behind the bar. But Jerry reached in his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at the bartender. People started to shriek as the bartender froze in his spot, wide eyed in fear. Rick and I were frozen in our spot as we watched the scene, making it worse since we were about 10 feet away from Jerry and the bar. Jerry had a devilish look on his face, almost like he was on the verge of going crazy.

"I want my damn drink." He growled at the bartender, aiming the gun right at his chest. I took in a deep breath and saw Rick rise up from his chair, looking very serious as he held out his hand slowly to Jerry.

"Jerry, put the gun down buddy. You're drunk and you don't know what you're doing." Rick said aloud to Jerry in a calm town. Jerry started to laugh as he looked over at Rick, his gun still on the bartender. Then his eyes went to me and I felt my throat tighten as his eyes went wide and his smile went away. Now he looked angry.

"Well well well, look who's back from the dead. Evangeline Josten." He said in a slur as his gun slowly was cocked back, loaded and ready. he the aimed the gun right at me, square in the chest. I felt frozen stiff. Why death was following me, I had no clue. First at Italy, and now this. Man someone up there wanted me dead.

"You brought me nothin' but trouble when we were classmates, you know that? I know your precious boyfriend ain't here to protect ya." He sneered in a sluggish state, the same way as before when he choked me not so long ago. He hopped off the stool and walked slowly to me. I felt Rick's stance stiffen as Jerry stopped five feet in front of me, his gun at me and I knew this was it. No more last minute savior to rescue me, this time it was for real.

Goodbye world, time to see my father again and maybe my birth parents. I wonder if they'll recognize me.

"Jerry, put the gun down. Evangeline had nothing to do with---" Rick started, but the next several seconds were a blur to me. A man ran up to Jerry and grabbed him, wrapping his arms around him and attempted to shoved him down. Jerry pulled back the gun aiming hire to my head and the gun went off. I instantly moved my head to the side, but the bullet grazed my cheek and went into the window behind us. I felt blood flow down from my cheek as it started to burn form the bullet. I fell to the floor as I felt my cheek in my hand, feeling the blood flow through my fingers. People were screaming and movement was everywhere.

The pain in my cheek wasn't as bad as I thought it was going it be, it only felt like a deep cut from a knife. The blood was still flowing down my cheek and neck as I looked up, seeing Jerry aiming his gun right at my chest. I felt time slowing down, knowing somehow I wasn't afraid to die, not anymore.

I took in one more breath as Rick rammed Jerry to the side, but the gun went off at me.

And I was in darkness, breathing out one last time....


	25. Now Until The End Of Time

Voices were running through my head like wildfire. At first they were of Carlisle, sounded urgent and fearful. Then it was another distant voice, someone from a hospital and sounded like I was in danger. Wasn't I? I just got shot by a old classmate to was intoxicated to the point of looking like the village idiot. I could feel myself slipping, oh so slowly slipping from reality. This time, it was real and this time there was no turning back.

"She's not going to make it. Her blood loss is too much for recovery, she won't make it through the night." I heard one doctor say and I felt coldness rush through me, under my skin and down to my toes and fingers. So, this was it afterall. I thought of living a long life, maybe marrying someone nice and having children. But that was all before I met Emmett, then it was all swatted away from my brain. All I wanted was to be with him for the rest of my life, or his. It never came across my mind how I would want to be a vampire. How I can live forever with Emmett and his wonderful family, not worrying about things normal people would stress about.

All I saw were shapes moving around me, they were like dark figures, huddled over me and them moving away. I wish I could speak but I found no strength, the slipping was getting worse. Someone was holding my hand on my right side, someone with a cold touch. I knew that touch anywhere, Emmett. Oh my Emmett, I wish I could hold you close and kiss you one last time before I die.

Oh I wish....

"Carlisle...." I heard my angel's voice say aloud as if it was a warning. I wanted to cry out, ask him to leave me be at peace. I didn't know what I wanted at that moment, feeling myself slipping farther and farther.

"Emmett, you have a choice to make. She only has a couple more minutes before she's gone. You can do it." Carlisle said to my Emmett in his doctor tone. Do what? I wanted to move but I couldn't I was too weak and on the verge of dying.

"I don't know if I can do this, Carlisle. I could kill her." What were they talking about?

"You need to find the strength to resist. I know you can the strength, Emmett. Do this for her." I suddenly knew what they were going to do. Emmett told me a story on how Carlisle saved Edward and Esme from death, he injected them with venom and they became vampires. Carlisle wanted to save me, something that made me want to smile to brightly. Being with Emmett for eternity for me was like heaven, never looking back on the tough times ever again. I wanted to scream at them, to tell them to do it, make me a vampire. I felt a hand on my cheek, rubbing it softly as a dark figure came closer to me. I knew it was Emmett, his outline was something I could never forget.

"Do you want this Evangeline?" He asked in a croak and I tried to muster up strength. I felt my voice, my ordinary broken voice coming back to life one more time as I whispered softly to Emmett, my Emmett.

"Change me." I said in a small smile, feel him placed his lips on my neck. I took in one last breath and then his teeth sunk into my skin.

Finally....I was free......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke up seeing a ceiling above me. I could see every single grain in the ceiling beams, the cracks in the wood and the scent of pine. The dust particles in the air were so digital it frightened me. I felt wind hit every single hair on my arms and head. I raised my head every so slowly, noticing how light my head felt from the previous heaviness. I rose up slowly on the bed, now feeling the fabric under my fingers. I slowly looked around, seeing everything now with a digital sense. I was back in my old room at the Cullen household. I reached up to moved my hair until I stopped, seeing my hand in front of me.

It was so pale, paler than it usually is. It was almost like granite, so pale and cold as well! It didn't look like my old hand, it was so delicate and beautiful to look at. I then slowly placed it on my face, feeling how soft my face was now. I felt suddenly scared, what happened to me?

"Evangeline?" I heard a beautiful deep tone from my right, seeing Emmett at the bedroom door. He looked so beautiful, looking at me as if I was going to disappear. I could see how gold his eyes were now, the curls in his hair and every eye-lash he had.

"Emmett?" I asked aloud, suddenly noticing the new tone in my voice. It sounded like bells, exquisite bells. Now that couldn't of belonged to me, not at all. I slowly got myself off the bed and looked down to see I was in my old pajamas. I smiled weakly, feeling every muscle in my mouth move as I smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked me as he walked over slowly. I itched to touch his arm, his face, and his lips again. It felt like eternity since I last saw him.

"Okay, I think." I replied aloud, thinking about it. I didn't feel sad, nor was I in pain. I felt good actually. I looked over to the mirror that was in the corner of the room. I walked over, feeling myself glide as I walked, standing in front of the mirror and having a shocked look on my face.

There was a young woman standing in front of me in the reflection of the mirror. Her red hair was now full, thick and had natural waves down to her shoulders, then ringlets to the middle of her back. Her face was so beautiful and bone-chilling, soft granite skin and full red lips. She looked like me, but prettier, way prettier. One thing I saw that was different was a thin scar on her left cheek from the bottom of her left ear to the corner of her lip. I reached up, seeing my reflection do the same as my fingers lightly went across the scar. I gasped, feeling the scar on my cheek and then seeing my eyes for the first time. Bright red, filled with something I couldn't put my finger on.

"I didn't want you to die Evangeline. I couldn't..." Emmett trailed off, walking over to me and standing behind me. I could see he was sad behind his golden eyes, and compared to my red eyes I wanted to have his eyes so back. HIs voice was so beautiful, I loved hearing it now. I turned around and saw him look down at me.

"How long has it been since I was dead?" I asked aloud, afraid to know the truth. It was surreal that I was dead, no longer having a heart that can beat or blood in my own veins. Without any though in my mind I reached my hand to my chest to where my heart would be if it was still beating. But I felt nothing, so used to having a beat there. Now it was real, now it was sinking in, I was now a vampire.

"About four days." Emmett replied as he cocked his head to the side to look at me. Four days? It felt like just a mere second, being in the hospital one minute and then now at the Cullen House. How could that be? As I thought og this I kept my eyes up at Emmett. I could see everything in his flawless skin and lips as I reached up to touch his cheek. It felt normal now, no more coldness between us. He instantly leaned to my touch, having his lips graze my hand slightly. I felt electricity go through my veins as his lips made contact to my hand.

"Emmett." I simply said aloud, seeing him look at me. I wanted to say so many things to him, but all I could do was to go up on my toes and give him one simple kiss, feeling his arms go around me as my other hand rested on his shoulder. Out first kiss together, but the first of many. It felt sweet and simple, yet with meaning and emotional.

I pulled away and smiled up at him, feeling whole once more.

"I love you, I'll always love you." I told him in a soft tone and he smiled at me, his dimples showing on his perfect face.

"I'll love you until the end of time Evangeline." he vowed to me, leaning in for another sweet kiss. I happily kissed him back, showing how much I loved him then and there.

The start of something new, and it was great.


	26. A First for Everything

I couldn't stop staring at my reflection in the mirror, tilting my head to one side or occasionally running my fingers through my hair. My strawberry blond hair darkened from the transformation, now a vibrant red was in my hair. My cheekbones were no precise and my lips fuller. BUt the one thing I couldn't stop staring at was my scar on my left cheek. It was so thin but it was still visible.

"You got that when Jerry shot at you." Emmett explained to me as we sat on the edge of the bed, looking at our reflection in the mirror in front of us. He gently reached out to trace it with his finger, no longer sending a shiver down my spine like he used to do.

"I remember you telling me once that the transformation was painful." I said to him in my new voice, something I was still getting used to. Emmett nodded his head as his fingers went to my neck and rested there.

"Why can't I remember the transformation? Why can't I remember any pain?" I asked in wondering, having my head tilt to the side one more time. Emmett stayed quiet for mere second.

"Sometimes that happens. According to Carlisle, some go through the transformation better than others." Emmett said in reply to me and I thought about it. If only I could remember it, thought that sounds weird for me to remember being in pain for hours on end.

"If only I could remember." I replied in a mutter and Emmett smiled, a low laugh coming from his throat. Suddenly a scent came into the room, something so appealing my throat was burning so bad. I clung onto my own throat as my eyes widened. Emmett placed his hands on my shoulders, rubbing them softly.

"Oh, you're hungry. You need to hunt. I can smell it too, it's a heard of deer passing by a few miles out north." I cringed, thinking of killing a deer. But my throat was burning and I wanted to cool it so much. Emmett stood up and held out his hands for me to take. I took them with ease, feeling how nice and cool they are, no more coldness and shivers in our touches. I stood up in front of him, my throat throbbing for something to cool it down.

"How about we get a bear, it's a good first meal eh?" Emmett asked, raising his eyebrow and I smiled. I loved his humor, making me feel warm all over again.

"Is there one close by?" I asked in curiosity.

"You tell me. Breathe in deeply, let some of the scents cloud you over. Tell me what you smell." I nodded my head, closing my eyes and taking in a deep human breath. Pine, lots of it from the forest outside, the linen of the bed sheets, the dust in the air, bark from the tree and then I found it: food.

"Deer." I said in a smile, smelling it and feeling my mouth water in antisipation.

"Try and find the bear. I know where it is, but I want you to find it yourself." Emmett said, testing me. I nodded my head and breathed in one more time. The deer was clouding me but I smelled something bigger, richer and fuller. My eyes snapped open and I looked up at Emmett with a smile.

"Five miles north." I said in a questioning tone. He smiled widely and I laughed, knowing I got it right. He then pulled me along and we glided over to the window. He opened it with his massive hands, letting the cool air come into the room and invade me more with new scents.

"Come on." Emmett said to me as he leaned in to me, inches away from my lips. I licked my lips, waiting for a kiss from him. But as soon as he was going to kiss me, he jumped out of the window and down onto the floor with ease. I groaned and smirked at him, seeing him look up at me with a cheesy grin on his face. Damn him for being such a tease.

"Well, come on slow poke." He said in a smile, sticking his tongue out at me and I smiled, at first scared of jumping out a window. But I launched myself out of the window and landed on the floor with delicate ease. I walked over to him as he held out his hand for me.

"Let's run." He said in a challenging tone as I took it. I nodded my head and we both broke into a run. It was a adrenaline rush, seeing things fly by us as we ran like there was no tomorrow. I was so fast now, feeling the rush in my body as I dodged trees and rocks like child play. Now I knew how he got to me so fast, and I loved it.

Emmett stopped in front of me after a few minutes of running, which meant a few miles for us. He smiled and looked around, I could see his eyes going a bit dark as he breathed in the air. I did too, smelling bear ten times better now. My throat was killing me, I needed to feed soon.

"This way." Emmett told me, running off to the right and I followed, catching up up with him with ease. I then saw it, the huge male bear alone in the forest, wandering into his own death trap. I wonder if he knew he was going to die today as Emmett crouched down low and sprung, ramming into the bear and the bear in return roaring aloud.

With seconds the bear was dead and defeated, limp on the floor with his neck aimed at me. Emmett looked up at me with his smile and I ran over, looking at my first meal as a vampire. It was so easy for him to attack it as he snapped the neck, having his own share. I watched in amazement as Emmett fed on the bear, making me even more hungry as he finished his share. He stood up, not a single drop on himself, but he smirked at me. I launched myself on the bear and drank what was left.

My throat cooled down within minutes as I drank the beautiful taste of bear. It felt like eating chocolate for the first time, addicting and wonderful. I wanted more of it, all of it down my throat and in my body. I never wanted to eat or drank anything as much as I did to that bear.

My stomach was full by then and my throat cool and satisfied. I pulled up from the bear, only to look down to see blood all over my pajamas. Emmett laughed as I fake pouted. He walked over to me and smiled, moving some hair from my crimson eyes.

"You'll get better at it, I promise." He replied to me, giving me a small kiss on my lips. But as soon as his lips touched mine, my vision went blank. For a mere second I thought I lost sight, but then a scene popped in my head like a movie. _ I saw myself being carried into a ambulance truck the night I was shot, then another scene showing Emmett biting me and injecting me with his venom. The last scene was of me writhing in pain in my bed, while Emmett watched next to me with a look of suffering and pain on his face as well. _ It felt like I was watching a episode of some kind of show on the television, one scene will come to my mind, then it would flash forward to another scene.

I snapped out of it and got my vision back, hearing a gasp from Emmett's lips as my eyes were wide in shock. Emmett pulled back slightly, though he still held me in his arms, looking at me as if I did something extraordinary.

"Evangeline, what did you just do?" He asked me in shock and I just shook my head with my mouth open.

"I don't know Emmett. But I....think I saw that past. I saw myself being shot, you biting me and then..." I stopped and closed my mouth, suddenly realizing what I saw. I was in pain that whole time, and it looked like it hurt like hell.

"Emmett, what's wrong with me?" I asked, suddenly scared of what was going on with me. Emmett just shook his head and held my head in his massive hands, no longer gentle then when I was human. He kissed my forehead.

"Nothing's wrong with you Evangeline, I just think it might be a ability you have." Emmett replied as he pulled away, looking down at me with his serious face. I thought about it for a mere second. A ability, like Edward, Alice and Jasper?

"We should talk to Carlisle and see if this is the case." Emmett told me and I nodded my head, needing to talk to Carlisle and see what was going on. He smiled and took my hand once again, and we both broke into a run.

We stopped right in front of the house and I smiled, looking at my new home. It was odd to think I was going to be with this family for all of eternity now, learning from them and being a part of the family officially. We walked to the house, hand and hand as Emmett opened the back door for me. I walked in slowly and looked around, seeing now one so far in my sight. But I could hear voices going on in the house. A couple were upstairs, Alice and Jasper, talking about something. Edward, who was in his own room was talking on the phone to Bella, I can hear her voice in the cell phone. Esme was humming to herself in the kitchen as Carlisle walked into the room, a smile on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Evangeline, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me in his doctor tone.

"Much better now that I am well fed." I replied in a smile and Carlisle laughed, looking at my bloody attire.

"I can tell." He replied as he looked from me to Emmett.

"Carlisle, I think Evangeline has a ability. When we touched, she saw flashbacks from the past" Emmett explained as Carlisle gave him a serious look. He then looked over at me and walked a bit closer to me. His scent was unique, just like Emmetts as he eyed me.

"Flashbacks you say?" He asked aloud.

"Kind of. I mean I saw the night I was shot, Emmett injecting me with the venom and then my transformation." I explained in a slow tone, seeing him nod his head and think to himself. I felt Emmett's hand on my shoulder as we waited for his prognoses.

"Sounds like a rare ability that I have only witnessed once or twice in my lifetime." Carlisle started as I saw Esme walk into the room from the kitchen. Her scent was sweet, but I focused on Carlisle. Esme stood by Carlisle, resting her hand on his shoulder as he started to talk.

"It's called Psychometry. Only a handful of vampires have it, making it extremely rare and powerful to have." Carlisle explained to me, but I still had a questioning look.

"When a person who has Psychometry touches a object or person, he or she can receive almost all of the information about the person or object's past, present or even future. They receive all that the person saw, heard or said also retrieving their history. Think as viewing tape recordings of the person or object's past."Carlisle pressed on as I was shocked. I never even heard of Psychometry before in my life. Now I can get a person's total history and back round by just touching them?

"Is this a trait she brought with her from her human life?" Emmett asked in a questioning tone.

"I'm not entirely sure. Most abilities come from a strong trait from the human life, but this is a rare case. Did this happen every time you touched Emmett?" Carlisle asked me and I shook my head.

"No, only once." I replied, having him nod his head and sigh softly.

"At any rate, this is something we should look out for in the future." He replied aloud as he eyed my attire one more time, "Now, Alice already shopped for some clothes for you to wear, so I suggest you change into something a little less bloody."

I only smiled, this was a good start for me.


	27. A Gift Beyond Explanation

"We want to talk to you about a couple of things, if you don't mind Evangeline." Carlisle told me as I sat down on the sofa, Emmett right next to me and holding my hand in his as we looked over at Carlisle. Alice, god rest her soul, had a new wardrobe for me to wear that very day. I had on a light blue cotton dress that came to my knees and silver flats, my hair pulled back with clips as I watched to hear Carlisle's word.

"For one, you are now a member of this family. We have signed the adoptive forms while you were going through your transformation." I smiled, hearing this made me so happy. I felt a wave of calmness come though me in a steady and lovely pace.

"Secondly, the police gave us our father's will and testament." I head looked up at him from Esme, giving him a confused look. How is it that I don't remember my father? Or even the night I was shot. Several things weren't in place in my head.

"Do you remember your father, Evangeline?" Esme asked me in her soothing tone as I shook my head slowly. I then had a idea pop into my head. I closed my eyes and took in a human breath, smelling everything around me. I touched the tips of my pointer fingers of each hand together, having my vision go dark. I felt another sudden rush of energy go out of me as I saw a vision come into my hair.

_One vision was of me as a baby, being held by a young man with s smile on his face. He kissed my head with a huge smile on his face. Then it was fast forward to another scene, when I was a toddler. I was receiving my first paint set from my dad on Christmas. I was laughing and smiling so widely as I attempted to open the tube of blue paint. One more vision came into my mind, and it was recent. I was a teenager and painting one of my art show pieces, a painting of my father. As soon as I saw myself do a downstroke,_ I snapped out of it.

"Daniel Josten." I said aloud in a monotone, looking over to Emmett, "I remember my father." But as soon as those words slipped from my lips I felt energy rushing out of me in a whirlwind. I gasped, feeling lightheaded, as if a new scent went through my nostrils and nicked my brain in overload. Emmett held onto me and was concerned as I felt normal again. It was odd, how my energy was gone one second but back a second later.

"Evvie?" Emmett asked me in concerned as I eyed him with a scared look on my face.

"What happened to me?" I asked in a scared whisper.

"When you use your ability, you'll loose some, if not all of your energy. It all depends on how long you hold your ability." Carlisle explained to me, "It's the same with other Psychometry vampires. With a lot of time and training to harness the ability and energy intake, you can be extremely powerful."

"So, no using my powers until I can control it?" I asked, seeing Carlisle nod his head.

"But I saw him, I saw my dad." I said in a happier tone, smiling at I said it. I remembered by father, the moments we had together and hearing his voice in my head. It was so clear in my mind.

"The will states that he left you some money, also some of his posesions that we took the liberty of picking up for you." Carlisle explained to me as I nodded my head.

"And, we as a family, decided to get you something as a new member of our family." Esme said in a smile, looking at Carlisle who also smile. I gave them a questioning look as Emmett got up, pulling me along with him as we walked over to the garage. Emmett, being the playful boy he is, covered my eyes and I giggled, still gliding in the same direction as where we were going. I then suddenly had a new scent in my nostrils. Metallic, something of metal was close. And leather, why leather.

"Open." Emmett whispered in my ear as he pulled the hands away from me. I opened my eyes and gasped, seeing what was in front of me. It was a 2005 BMW 3 series 325 Ci Convertible in a forest green, making it look so beautiful and fantastic in front of me. I was in total shock, they call this a gift? I call this something way out of the way of a gift. I looked at Carlisle and Esme in shock, but they smiled at me.

"You're giving me a car?" I asked in a shocked tone and Carlisle laughed.

"We like to call it the 'after' car, a new car for you to drive around in with your new life." Carlisle explained as I approached the car carefully. I ran my fingers across the top of it, knowing it was real now and it was mine.

"I don't deserve this." I merely said aloud in a statement-like tone. I felt arms wrap around me from behind and I leaned into it, knowing it was Emmett.

"Yes you do." he said to me and I smiled, feeling at home again being in Emmett's arms.

"Well, we're going to go hunting. We'll leave you two alone." Esme said in a smile as I looked over at them, seeing the both of them walking away and going back into the house. I smiled and turned in Emmett's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and taking in his features. There was never a way to describe how beautiful he was. I knew when I was human I didn't deserve him, I was too plain and too much of a freak because of my hearing aid. Oh god, my hearing aid! I reached up to my ear to feel the familiar wiring around my ear, but it wasn't there..

I was frozen, trying to soak in what was happening. I can hear everything now? It felt so odd not having my aid in my ear and I looked up at Emmett, who was smiling down at me and reaching up to trace my ear with his finger.

"I can hear..." I trailed off, still in culture shock from what as happening. Emmett nodded his head and I felt a sudden burst of joy in my core as I kissed him, hearing him growl as his arms around me tightened. He then lifted me from the ground, and I in return wrapped my legs around his waist, making him growl even more as our kiss intensified.

It was different kissing Emmett now. There was no more hesitation, no more risk. We had so much strength to push and shove and be aggressive. My hands were in his hair and on his shoulder, feeling the hard muscle under his clothes as his hands stayed on my waist, holding me close and never letting me go. His kisses set me on fire, making me want more as every kiss happened.

I pulled away and smiled as he placed me back on the ground. I rested my head on his chest, feeling his arms go up to my arms and holding me so gently and close.

"Emmett?" I said aloud to him, feeling him move so his cheek was against my head in my hair, breathing me in. I could breathe him in too, he smelled of pine and the wind on a windy day.

"Yes Evangeline?" He asked me in a beautiful tone and I smiled, loving how it sounded to me.

"Thank you." I only replied, feeling his lips in my hair, "You changed me from the inside and out."

"Is it weird to think that you have changed me as well?" I looked up at him and gave him a questioning look. Me, change him? It had to be some kind of joke.

"I was wandering alone for so long, being reckless and unmoving. But I met you, and you made me the person I am today: loving, strong, and passionate." Emmett explained as he kissed my left eyebrow, "I had nothing to live for, feeling empty inside and never satisfied."

"I'm glad to make you ever so satisfied now." I said in a smile as I rubbed my nose against his playfully. He smiled as I looked back at the car, still in shock that it was mine to have and use, and to drive.

"Should I expect other things for gifts, such as a island?" I asked in a joking manner. Emmett chuckled and kissed the side of my head as we walked out of the garage and into the fresh air. There was still clouds in the sky to hide us from the world, but it felt so nice to be out in the world as a new person.

"You know Carlisle did give Esme a island as a wedding gift." Emmett told me and I felt my jaw drop to the floor, hearing him laugh a bit louder. A island? Who does that? I would think a nice piece of jewelry, or even roses. But a island?

"Look." Emmett said aloud, pointing up at the sky. I looked up and saw the opening in the clouds, the sun peaking through. It was a beautiful sight, seeing the light coming down on a small part of the pavement in front of me. I then had a thought in my head. I wanted to see how I looked in the sunlight, and now was a perfectly opportunity. I smiled slightly as I ever so slowly reached my hand out. I felt the sun on my fingers as my hand went right under the sun, making me gasp.

My hand was sparkling in a frenzy. It seemed like millions of crystals were on my hand, making it sparkle and shine in the light. I thought it wasn't my hand, it was far too beautiful. It was like looking at the most exquisite jewelry, but it was my own hand. I smiled, turning my hand in the light as I felt a hand on my waist and Emmett's hand joined mine under the same, making it even more of a sight. I felt his finger intertwine with mine as they were under the sun, giving us a show on how bright and beautiful they are.

"Emmett, Evangeline." We heard behind us. We both looked and pulled out hand back in, seeing Alice come over to us with Jasper right behind her. She looked very concerned and scared as I eyed her and Jasper, who was also also scared.

"What is it Alice?" Emmett asked aloud as I felt worried. Something might of happened, or did I do something wrong.

"It's the Volturi, they knew about Evangeline and they are on their way here." I froze in my spot and tried to sink that in.

The Volturi? Coming here for me? Oh great.


	28. Surprise Visit

I paced the room, going back and forth in a gliding rate that would start a fire. The Volturi were going to come, and they were going to come for me. Alice saw them coming the next day after she told us. I knew they might want me to join their coven, but it was still something that scared me. I had a new life now with a new family and a man that I loved. I'll be damned if I join them, over my dead body.

"Evvie, please sit down. Do anything, just stop pacing like that, you're scaring me." Emmett said in a plead as he watched me pace from the sofa. I looked over at him, seeing how he was resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands, looking at me with worry.

"I just don't want to see them. I feel like I know them so well." I said aloud, having a chill go down my spine. I saw movement on my left, knowing it was Edward walking over to me slowly and have a grave look on his face.

"I can show you." Edward told me in reassurance. He then held out his hand for me, having me look at him in shock. Then, with some hesitance, I took his hand in mine. My vision was instantly blank.

I_ saw it through Edward's point of view. I was on the floor in a cotton white dress with a crimson ribbon around my waist. I was curled in a ball, then brought to my feet with force by a bigger vampire, who had crimson eyes. I looked so dead and defeated, with pale skin that was abnormal, my bones poking out of my skin and on the verge of starving. It was a terrible vision to see and I wanted to scream._

I snapped out of it and felt my energy leave me in a instant. My legs were feeling like jelly as I felt a arm around me and a hand in mine, knowing it was Emmett. As I tried to get my energy back to normal, I heard a small gasp that was close to us. I looked over and my eyes went wide in horror.

THere was Aro and Marcus, standing in our living room. They were the men from my vision, making me cringe. But behind him I saw another person, whom looked familiar as well. I then realized it was Demetri, one of the members of their coven. He had his eyes on me the whole time, mostly in shock. Aro looked very pleased, but Marcus had a cautious look on his face.

Right when I saw them Emmett whirled me around to be behind him, crouching low and growling as Edward did the same. Where was Jasper and Alice in this?? I had a mixture of fear, knowing they were here for me. Then I felt anger coming through me, knowing they were at our home and going to cause something bad to happen.

"Extraordinary." Aro said in a smile as he eyed me like I was a prize. I could feel Emmett's anger go though me, though I stayed calm and only stared at the Volturi in front of me, not knowing what they had up their sleeves.

"Aro, good to see you once again." I saw Carlisle walk over in his calm state, smiling lightly at Aro as he stood in front of us. I somehow felt protected at that moment. Not with Edward and Emmett already on guard for my life, but with Carlisle as my new step-father and protector.

"Carlisle, always a pleasure to see you." Aro said to Carlisle, finally turning his eyes from me to him and smiling nicely at him.

"What brings you to our home? I hope we have not done anything to upset you." Carlisle said aloud as Aro raised his eyebrow, his eyes back on me.

"Of course you haven't dear friend. We have just wanted to pay a visit to meet a new member of our world of course." Aro said in a cheery tone as he took a step forward. Emmett instantly bared his teeth and his hand turned to fists. I was suddenly scared for his well being, knowing one move and he could be dead.

"Emmett." I said aloud as I placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him relax and look over to me, still pain in his eyes. I knew he was thinking of what that have done to be when I was a human, and it was haunting him like a record player.

"Ah, I see now." I heard Marcus said aloud with a hint of surprised in his tone. I looked over at him with my own crimson eyes, see him look at EMmett and myself as if we were a extraordinary sight. Maybe we were, but I couldn't tell.

"Aro, it seems as if these two younglings are very much...connected." Marcus said to Aro as he walked up next to Aro, who had his hands folded in front of them. Aro simply nodded his head as he walked over to me, Emmett standing aside and taking my hand firmly in his as Aro was right in front of me. This time, I was no longer afraid of him.

"You're a delicate beauty. You're name means, 'like and angel' in Greek if I am not mistaken, and it does you justice." Aro said in his delicate tone. I kept my firm stare at him as he eyes me up and down.

"We've been keeping a good track on you since you left us in Italy, thanks to Demetri." Aro explained, briefly turning his head slightly at Demetri's direction. I saw Demetri's eyes on me, still in shock and some wonder in them as well.

"Well, here I am. What is it that you want?" I asked in a polite tone, seeing Aro smiled some more as he tapped his fingers together in front of him.

"I find great potential in this one, don't you agree Marcus?" Aro asked aloud to Marcus, who still seemed timid and hesitant. He eyes were going from me to Emmett in a rapid pace.

"Her ability is quite rare, and remarkable." Marcus said aloud, trailing off as he saw Emmett's raging eyes.

"If you intend to take Evangeline as another one of your prized possessions, I don't think so." Emmett said in a low tone, making me look to him in fear. Aro placed in hands in front of him as if he was about to push something away.

"You think that I'm going to take her without her own consent. I merely wish to talk to her about her options now that she is a vampire now." Aro explained aloud in his tone. I took Emmett's massive arm in my small hand.

"Aro, may I speak to you and Marcus in private, if you please?" Carlisle asked in his calm tone, but I knew he was concerned for Emmett and myself. Aro looked over to Carlisle and smiled, walking over and being followed by Marcus. We were left with Demetri, who stood his ground in front of the group of us. Edward glared at him, keeping his composure as he watched me.

"Hello Edward, Emmett." Demetri said aloud in a deadly smile, looking to Edward and Emmett. Emmett did nothing, just kept his hold of my hand and his eyes forward.

"Demetri, pleasure seeing you again." Edward replied in a low tone, trying to keep his composure. But Demetri looked over at me and his smirk grew as he took a couple of steps towards me. I reluctantly, released myself from Emmett and walked towards him as well, meeting him in the middle. I heard Emmett in a low growl, but it was cut off by something else.

"Emmett." Edward warned, and I could see from the corner of my eyes Edward holding out his hand to stop Emmett. Thank you Edward I thought in my head, knowing he would be able to hear me. I looked at Demetri, still holding my hard stare.

"I'll be outside. I need to find Alice and Jasper." Emmett replied in a grunt as he walked away from us to the kitchen. I was at first scared not being close to Emmett, but I knew he was trying to hold in his anger, for my sake.

"Well, I must say that Immortality suits you." Demetri said in a gleaming smile. I was nice and smiled back. Another growl came from Emmett's lips, and I knew he was holding it back.

"I take it you've been tracking me some more?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Demetri laughed lightly as I saw Edward walk over to us and give Demetri a small smile on his lips. I knew Edward was trying to play nice with Demetri, and I knew he was trying hard not to kill him.

"Demetri here is one of the best trackers in the world. He can track anyone across any continent." Edward explained to me as he placed a reassuring hand on my arm, making me feel a bit better about what was going on. Now I knew what was going on, he's been keeping an eye on me for awhile.

"Why have you been watching me Demetri? Do I intrigued you that much?" I asked in a smirk, seeing Edward smile from my remark. I saw Demetri give him a death glare and then look back at me.

"What if I was intrigued by you? In all my years of service I have never wanted to kill anyone as much as when I met you." Demetri said to me in a colder tone, "Your blood was so addicting and ravishing to breathe in, I wanted nothing more than to be the one to bite into your ever-loving neck." As soon as he said that, Edward stood on front of me, blocking Demetri from me and had a glare on his face.

"Be grateful Emmett can't read minds, because if he could he can easily break your neck. Your thoughts are rude and uncalled for, but I'm not going to do anything about it because of Evangeline's presence." Edward sneered at Demetri, who did not move one bit on his face nor his body. Never have I seen Edward this mad to the point of hurting another person. But it was the fact that he was defending me that made it somewhat a happy moment for me.

"Since when does the Cold-Hearted Edward care for a newborn?" Demetri said in a challenging tone. I saw Edward take a step forward and I grabbed his arm, letting him know how I was feeling.

_Don't, he's not worth it. Please Edward_. I begged him through my thoughts. I saw him turn his head slightly to me, showing his angers in his eyes and I felt my heart sinking, seeing him like this.

"Since she is part of my family now. And whomever threatens my family will have to deal with me." Edward coldly replied to Demetri. Then I saw Marcus, Aro and Carlisle walk back into the room. Demetri took a couple steps back as Aro raised a eyebrow at him.

"Demetri, are you behaving yourself?" Aro asked in a small smile as Demetri went from looking at Edward and myself to Aro, smiling nicely and cooly.

"Like a honest gentleman." He replied and smiled at me, knowing my anger was rising.

"Where is Emmett?" Carlisle asked aloud to Edward and myself.

"He went to meet up with Alice and Jasper." Edward replied, his eyes still on Demetri with a sneer on his face. The three of us looked to Carlisle, Aro and Marcus to see what they have discussed.

"Evangeline seems well adjusted to this lifestyle and to Carlisle. Her loyalties seem true enough." Aro replied in a bit of a disappointing tone, his eyes drawn to me as I felt a wave of relief go through me. I could stay with my family, _my family_. It rang in my head and I smiled from the thought. I saw Marcus cocked he head as he watched me and he then looked to Aro.

"To separate the two younglings would be....disastrous." Marcus replied aloud as he took a couple steps towards me. I felt a bit hesitant of him coming close to me, thinking he was going to pull something on me. He stopped a foot away from me and showed no happiness, but curiosity.

"You do love him, don't you?" He asked in a small voice, looking right into my eyes. I was at first confused on what he meant, but I looked over to see Emmett outside the house, walking over with Alice and Jasper next to him. I knew now, he meant my love for Emmett. Somehow he knew I loved him, far more then I loved anything in the whole world. I looked back at him and nodded my head.

"Yes." I replied as Emmett, Alice and Jasper came in from the backyard. Jasper was instantly threatened as Alice remained calm. But Emmett kept his eyes on me, knowing something happened while he was away.

"My offer still stands, Evangeline. Do you wish to join my coven?" Aro asked in a polite tone, his smile on me. I looked over at him, knowing full well what my answer was. I was reborn into a world that I still did not understand. But I knew I was going to make it through with my new family, the people who will teach me and guide me into this world.

"I will like to respectfully decline your offer." I replied in a polite tone, seeing him loose his smile slightly. He only nodded his head and looked to Demetri and Marcus.

"Come, let us leave them in peace. Don't worry, Evangeline, we shall keep a eye on you." Aro replied to me in a smile, walking from Carlisle over to the front door. Marcus simply nodded at me and followed closely behind Aro. But Demetri looked over at me, his bright crimson eyes were haunting me. Edward grabbed my wrist next to me, letting me know he was there.

"I'll see you soon." Demetri said in a smile, giving me a wink and then turning on his heel to walk with Aro and Marcus. As soon as they left the house, Edward released my wrist gently and I looked over to Emmett, who smiled at me slightly. I looked back to Edward and smiled at him, resting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." I simply said in a smile. Edward smiled back at me and nodded his head, showing he understood.

"I was going to snap his head off for thinking of killing you at that moment, but I restrained myself." Edward told me simply, still some anger in his tone, "I told Emmett to go outside, or else he would of tried to kill Demetri and loose the battle."

"Thank goodness for that." Carlisle said aloud in a sigh as he eyed Edward. Emmett walked over to me in a brisk paced and hugged me real close.

"You okay?" He asked me and I nodded my head as we pulled away from each other. Now I didn't have to worry about the Volturi, not for awhile I guess. But Demetri will always haunt my mind.

Forever haunt my mind...


	29. Boundaries Long Forgotten

After the run in with the Volturi at our home, I felt more at ease and also on edge. I knew Demetri was after me, someway somehow, he was coming after me. When he told me he would be seeing me soon, it made me cringe hearing him say that. I knew I was stronger than before, and that I could handle a fight if I could, but he was still a threat to me.

At least I had my family, they can help me get through the first year, which is supposed to be hell according to Edward. He told me I could be going through struggles that can have me question my motives as a vegetarian. He even told me how his first year went.

One day during the end of April, I was out hunting with Jasper. Jasper was teaching me how to hunt some game with ease, other than how I was doing before by only getting one deer at a time. He was a pro at hunting game, he knew how to strike at the right moment with the element of surprise. I picked up quickly, how to hide and then suddenly attack. It was a game, and I knew I would win.

After my last drink I stood up, looking down my dress to see I had only but a few blood stains on my dress. Alice is going to kill me I thought in my head, seeing my teal silk dress already having stains on it. I sighed and felt better, my throat cool and satisfied as I looked over to Jasper.

"I'm confused." I said aloud to him, seeing him look over at me and cock his eyebrow.

"About what?" He asked in curiosity as I tried to find the right words to say.

"I should be dangerous my first year as a newborn, and I should be going after humans. Why am I so..." I trailed off, still trying to figure out my wording.

"Tame?" Jasper concluded my thought and I nodded my head. He smiled and ruffled his own hair.

"I thought of the same thing as well. Emmett asked me the same question yesterday while you were out with Alice. I think it varies with different newborns. Most are very strong and have no sense of self control, but in your case you show self control." Jasper explained to a soft tone as I thought about it. I was always afraid I would loose control in a mere second, yet I never did since I changed. But as soon as I was about to say something I came across a scent that was so good to breathe in I smiled slightly. I was inticing and beautiful to breathe in...oh no.

"Jasper..." I said in a warning tone as I took another whiff of it, feeling my body leaning towards the scent in a addicting manner. I wanted it, I craved it, and I needed it. I felt two hands on my arms, yanking me back from pressing forward.

"Fight it, Evangeline. You must fight the craving and urge to get that scent." Jasper told me in a sharp tone and I closed my eyes, trying to think of something else, anything else but that scent that was flooding me. I thought of Emmett, how he would be disappointed if I slipped, or my father if he wanted this for me.

"Run Evvie, run." Jasper whispered to me harshly, yanking me back and I whirled around, running with him as fast as I could. I needed to get away from the scent, needed to get away from how wonderful it was smelling and how inviting it was. It was teasing me, but I was refusing. I had to, I needed to. The last thing I wanted to go was to put my family in danger.

We ran as fast as we could, seeing the trees fly by us in a fast rate, dodging rocks and jumping over a creek that was in front of me. I was in a rush, needing to me home and be with Emmett. I had to breathe him in, to get away and to be normal again. As we ran the scent was farther and farther away, and now I couldn't smell it anymore. When we reached the house I was desperate to find Emmett and breathe in his unique scent. I then saw him coming out from the house, seeing the both of us and having some look of concern on his face.

"Evangeline? What happened?" he asked me as I rushed over and held him close, breathing him in and smiling. I loved his scent, pine and rain. I felt better, knowing his scent was in my system and never leaving me.

"She picked up a human scent and almost went for it." Jasper said to Emmett as he placed a hand on my back. I felt instant calm rushing through me and I smiled, knowing it was Jasper's handy-work. Emmett placed his fingers in my hair and stayed there.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling like a idiot and a killer for wanting to taste human blood so bad.

"No, Evangeline, you're did what you were supposed to do: run." Emmett reassured me as he looked down at me, though I was still hiding my face in his chest, "We told you it was going to be hard your first year, but you did a fantastic job running away from the scent."

"I still deal with those temptations myself, so don't feel as though you're the only one who might slip." Jasper added in as he pulled away from me and walked over to Emmett's side, looking up at him.

"I'm going to call Carlisle and telling him what happened, then I'm meeting up with Alice in town. Better to know she almost slipped then to go on with the belief she's a perfect newborn." Jasper said to him as I looked up at the two of them. Emmett nodded his head, still holding me close to his body. Jasper then walked away in a brisk pace and I pulled away a bit more, though Emmett's hands were on my arms.

"You okay?" Emmett asked me and I nodded my head, running my fingers in my hair and smiling, "Where is everyone?"

"Carlise and Esme went out for dinner, just the two of them. Edward is with Bella for the day and Alice is shopping. And since Jasper is going to meet with Alice, we have the whole house to ourselves." Emmett replied in a soft tone, l raised my eyebrow at him and wrapped my arms around his neck, seeing him lean in a bit and it made me smile. I knew in my human life we were never romantically involved with each other, but I loved that about Emmett. He knew his strength, knowing he would hurt me if we pushed it too far. But it was different now, far different.

"Oh really?" I asked, grazing my lips over his and feeling his arms go to my waist and pulling me in slightly. His fingers on my waist moved slightly, making me giggle.

"Mmhhmm. And may I say, you look drop dead gorgeous in that dress." Emmett said to me in a sly tone, leaning in and touching his nose with mine. I rubbed his nose with mine. I then felt one hand on my cheek as he kissed me. Gently at first, but it then grew more intense and I never wanted it to stop. I was no longer afraid or scared of what was to come. All I wanted, all I needed at that moment, was Emmett and nothing else.

I was too distracted by his kisses that I failed to notice Emmett picking me up in his arms, bridal style. He carried us into the house, still giving me kisses that were loving, addicting and demanding all at the same time. I felt the bed beneath me as he was over me, looking down at me with loving eyes, and also with concern.

"I don't want to push this unless you want to." Emmett told me in a serious tone. I only smiled, knowing he was concerned for my well being. That moment between us was one of the many reasons why I loved him: his gentleman-like stature. He placed my needs first, making me feel like I was the only thins in his world. I simply placed my hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for another kiss, hearing him growl as my tongue swept his sweet lips.

"Away we go." I whispered in his ear, hearing him groan as his lips went to my neck I smiled, running my fingers down his back and feeling his at the end of my dress.

Away we went....

* * *

I pulled on the strap of my teal dress to my shoulder, feeling the silk fabric move over my granite skin. I moved my now tossed hair from my eyes, looking over my shoulder to see Emmett at the window, only in his pajama bottoms. His back was to me, showing his muscles under his skin as I walked over, barefoot and in a gliding state. Softly I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, placing my lips on his left shoulder and closing my eyes.

We took a giant step in our relationship, but I didn't regret it. I was taught by my father to wait until I found the right man for me, since we weren't a deeply religious family and he knew me waiting for marriage was like asking pigs to fly. Sure I was scared of doing the deed, but it was so worth it with Emmett. The way he kissed me, held me and whispered in my ear made the experience ten times better than before.

"Do you regret it?" I heard Emmett ask aloud as he kept his eyes out into the forest out the window. I reached around and placed my hand on his chest, feeling him take my hand as well as I rested my forehead on his shoulder, shaking my head.

"Not one moment." I whispered back to him as I looked at him through the reflection of the window, "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Me neither." Emmett replied in a soft tone as I move to stand by him, feeling his other arm go around my waist and I looked up at him. He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"You know I've been thinking of some things." Emmett said aloud as he rested his head against mine.

"What have you been thinking?" I asked back in a whisper, closing my eyes and breathing him in. His face was clouding my mind, yet he was right in front of me to see.

"How happy I am now that you're in our family. It feels like all my wishes came true." I grinned when he said this but kept my eyes closed, wanting to have this moment stay true and loving.

"I'm glad to be a part of your family, to be a part of your life." I told him in a loving tone, and I knew he was smiling when I said that.

"You are my life, Evangeline. Ever since I knocked you down in the school hallway, you became my life." Emmett said to me and I laughed, remembering that moment when I first met him.

"Could you do me one favor though, to make me the happiest man in the world?" EMmett asked me as I felt his eyes on me.

"Anything for you." I vowed to him, knowing I gave my life to be with him and I would do anything else to the ends of the earth to have him by my side.

"Marry me." he whispered to me. I opened my eyes after he said that, looking up at him and seeing his large golden orbs down on my crimson ones. I could tell he was serious and had no trace of fear or panic in him. He just asked me to marry him.....me! I couldn't find the words to say anything at first, only staying silent and trying to figure out that he was serious. I never thought of marriage before, only of being with Emmett for the rest of my life. But now that he proposed to me I knew right then and there what I would tell him.

I looked up at him once again and had a small smile on my face. I reached up onto my tip-toes and kissed him softly, feeling his arm around me and hand on my neck and I smiled in the kiss, pulling away and saying two words into his ear.:

"I do."


	30. It's Broken Now

As soon as the doors opened, Alice was hugging me so tightly it would of killed me if I was human. I giggled as Alice hugged me, seeing Jasper in front of me and smiling at me. Emmett stood behind me and chuckled as Alice pulled away from me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you two! You're going to look so beautiful in your dress. Oh and daises, lots of Gerber Daises!" Alice said in a squeal as she jumped up and down in her spot.

"Alice, pace yourself." Jasper told her softly as he looked over at the both of us.

"Please tell me you're going to have a proper wedding." Alice urged me in pleading tone.

"A proper one yes, but a small one at that." I said to her, feeling Emmett's arms around me from behind.

"I'm fine with anything Evangeline wants." Emmett said from behind me , kissing my hair softly. Alice sighed and placed her hands on her hips in a dominant fashion.

"Can I at least, plan the wedding for you two?" She asked in a softer tone. I couldn't help but nod my head, knowing she was going to do a fantastic job. She squealed in delight and took my hand, nudging me out of Emmett's arms.

"Then we need to shop!" Alice replied in a grin and I was shocked as she yanked me along.

"Well Alice I didn't want to get married for awhile, at least a couple of months." I reassured her, though she still yanked me along and I looked back helplessly at Jasper and Emmett. Jasper waved slightly and Emmett laughed.

"Alice, please bring back my soon-to-be wife in one piece and happy." Emmett called out as Alice opened the door, having us both out in front of my new car. I could only smile, already picturing the wedding in my own head as we got in the car and drove into Port Angeles.

* * *

I gave the cashier the new credit card Carlisle and Esme gave me. It felt wrong to be spending this much money from them, though I was reassured time and time again by Alice that I was part of the family and it was just fine. I bought some new clothes, mostly jeans and shirts that I thought would be comfortable. Alice thought pestered me in buying some dresses and lingerie for the wedding night. If I was able to blush, I must of been badly.

We walked out of the store and down the street a bit, and I felt like I was having a good moment with Alice. I never had a sister, heck I never had any siblings growing up. And since I was with the Cullens, Jasper Edward and Alice have treated me like a younger but important sister.

But I looked up to see Paul, Quil and Jared walking towards us, hands in their pockets and their eyes right on me. I saw Quil's jaw drop, Paul's face staying serious and Jared looking rather sad. Alice saw them as well, placing her hand on my arm and looking to me.

"I'm going to go get the car." Alice told me in a soft tone, taking my bags and smiling at me. I smiled back, nodding my head and looking back to the boys. Alice knew my history with them, with the incident of Sam yelling at me. But she knew somehow I wanted to talk to them. She nodded her head once at them, then glided across the street and walking away. I took in a human breath, breathing in a stench of a wet dog. I was at first disgusted from breathing it in, but I knew it was them and that they could smell me as well.

Hesitantly I walked up to them and had a small smile on my face, seeing Paul be a bit hesitant as I approached them.

"Hello Paul, Jared , Quil." I said to the three of them in my soft tone. Paul merely nodded at me and Jared kept his head down. Out of all of the wolf pack, I felt a somewhat connection with Jared. He was the nicest one to me, never giving me a weird look when I was human.

"Hello Evangeline." Paul said to me in a nicer tone than usual.

"You look...." Quil trailed off, being cut off by Jared.

"Different, very different." I cringed a bit on the inside, hearing how Jared was a bit angry when he said it.

"So, I take it your boyfriend did this to you?" Paul asked in a small tone, cocking his head to the side.

"He saved my life." I replied back, staying calm about the situation.

"More like took your life. I don't hear a heartbeat, nor do I see you breathe. So it seems like you're dead." Paul said back to me in a lower tone, almost a sneer.

"Paul, leave her alone." Jared said aloud, looking at Paul with hateful eyes. Paul was taken back a bit from the outburst but I payed no attention.

"Look, I know we were...jerks that last time we saw you, with the whole Sam incident. And please don't hate us, but Sam wants to talk to Carlisle, and Emmett too." Quil explained in his small voice. I raised my eyebrow.

"What about?" I asked in curiosity.

"The treaty that was broken." I paused, thinking of how it was broken. But then it hit me: Emmett bit me. They made a treaty stating that if the Cullens didn't bite anyone, the Quilets would leave them be. I cringed, knowing they broke the treaty for me.

"I would of died if Emmett didn't bite me. It wasn't my time to die." I said to gritted teeth, holding back my strength to hit them hard. Paul chuckled deeply and shrugged.

"We are never meant to know when we are supposed to die, but they still broke the treaty. Just tell your fiance and soon to be father in law Sam wants to talk to them both, today." Paul explained to me in a cold tone as I saw Alice pull up next to us in the street in my car. She looked at me with concern as I eyed Paul, still holding back my anger on him. All he wanted was to ruin my family, or so it seemed.

"I'll tell them." I simply said, looking away from him and getting in the car in a fast pace. I looked forward, not even giving the three boys a second glance as Alice pulled out onto the street. As we drove down the street I thought about the treaty, how it was broken for me.

"Evangeline, you have to understand." Alice started as we drove, looking at me once or twice, "Emmett bit you because he loved you, he needed you in his life and he wouldn't be whole if you left us."

"But now we're in danger of being killed by them." I muttered aloud, running my fingers in my hair to calm myself down.

"We knew the risk when Emmett first met you. I had a vision right after we first met you, it was of you and Emmett together being happy. Evangeline, he needed someone to be with and when you came along he didn't want anyone else. We took the risk that someday you would be changed." Alice explained as she sped down the highway. I simply closed my eyes and prayed that no one would be hurt at the meeting.

_Please _I said in my head, _Please don't take them away from me_

_Not Now..._

* * *

Sam, Carlisle and Emmett were in the living room of our house, their voices low and quiet. So far so good, but I knew something was going to happen soon. I decided to wait outside until it was all done, not wanting to listen in on the conversation and see what was going on. Paul was with Sam as a second wolf, knowing one wolf couldn't be alone unless it was a death wish. The rest of the family were out hunting, but I wanted to stay behind and wait for the outcome.

I paced outside the house, holding my hands together and having thoughts got through my head. I always came back to the fact that it was partially my fault, if Emmett hadn't bit me then the wolves wouldn't be after us.

"Hey." I heard, seeing Jared stand about 10 feet away from me, shuffling his feet and looking at me sheepishly. I smiled at him and stopped pacing, facing him completely.

"Hello Jared." I replied to him, seeing him smile slightly. He took a couple of steps towards me and ruffled his own hair.

"I'm sorry about Paul. He's a bit of a hothead." Jared said aloud, but I shook my head.

"I know that. You forget, I grew up with you guys." I said in a smile and Jared laughed a bit.

"Yeah I know. I was thinking about it actually, how sometimes I would see you downtown and say hi, when we were kids remember?" I tried to remember what it was that he was talking about. But I was still working on my memories. I then thought of a idea. I took a few steps towards him and reached out my hand.

"Take my hand." I said aloud in a small smile. Jared stared at my hand at first, but then took my hand. I felt how hot it was in my cool hand as my vision went black.

_I saw Jared and myself as children, playing in my old back round of my old house. He ran around a tree that was right in the middle of the tree, laughing as we ran. The next vision as of the two of us when we were 10, drawing on paper with crayons and making pictures of each other. _I snapped out of the vision and took in a human breath. Jared pulled away from me and gasped as I tried to bring my energy back.

"Woah." Jared said in a sigh and a small smile. I laughed as my energy was slowly coming back. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Yeah, woah." I replied in a sigh as I looked up at him, seeing him smile at bit.

"Did I just see..us as kids?" He asked in a confused tone. I bit my lip, nodding slowly. He didn't know about my ability, well not yet actually.

"I can retrieve the history and back-round of a person by just touching them." I explained to him so that he could understand, "It's call Psychometry. Kind of weird I know, but it comes in handy."

"Heh, I bet." Jared replied in a grin as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "Look, I came over here to tell you something, since it won't change a single thing between us anwho." I raised my eyebrow at him as he took in a deep breath.

"Ever since we were kids I always thought of you as a friend, and I mean a good friend. But as I got older, well as we got older, I started to have these feelings towards you....as more than a friend. Now don't think I still like you, cause I don't, but I needed to let you know so that we're both on the same page." Jared explained in a slow tone, making me freeze in my spot. Jared liked me? As in liked me liked me? How did I not see the signs at all when I was alive? I was shocked to hear this, and also feeling like a idiot for not even having a clue.

"Jared....did you imprint on me?" I asked in a croak, but Jared shook his head in a fast rate.

"No, no God no! When I liked you I didn't...you know....go through my shapeshifting phase yet so I couldn't even imprint at all." Jared reassured me and I smiled in relief, immediately hiding it looking like a fool smiling at Jared.

"I did...uh...imprint though." I perked up hearing this and cocked my head to the side, seeing him blush a bit from talking about it.

"What's her name?" I asked in a teasing tone. Jared laughed and shrugged.

"Kim, she's in my class. We used to hang out with her when we were kids every once in awhile." Jared explained to me and I nodded my head.

"Well, good for you Jared." I said in a soft tone, seeing Jared smile widely. We then heard the silding door opening and closing. I looked over my shoulder to see Sam and Paul walk out of the house and towards the forest in a fast walking pace. Sam looked collected, but Paul looked furious.

"Come on Jared." I heard Paul growl out as he looked past me at Jared. Jared simply kept his head down and followed them past me and towards the forest. I knew I wasn't going to get a goodbye or anything from them, but I did get a silent nod from Sam as he past me, acknowleding me and telling me goodbye in his nod. I looked back to see Emmett and Carlisle looked out at them from the backdoor. Walking over in a garceful pace I reached Emmett and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close.

"Sam just needed to clear out that we were saving your life. Apparently Jared was at the diner when he saw you getting shot, which explains how Alice couldn't see you." Carlisle explained as I looked over his shoulder to see Alice talking with Jasper.

"So are we safe?" I asked in a worried tone. Emmett smiled as I looked up at him, seeing him lean down and kiss my forehead.

"Even if we weren't safe, I would still protect you." He told me in his trademark smile. I pulled away and looked over at Carlisle.

"I hope they weren't rude to you guys." I said to them in a softer tone, but I only saw Carlisle smile widely.

"No need to be worried about that nonsense." Carlisle replied back to me and he went back into the house, leaving me alone with Emmett in our embrace. I was glad for it to be over and done with, now I can focus on my future edding and marriage to Emmett.

"You know what we haven't tried yet since you changed?" I heard him say in a smile. I looked up at him and riaised a eyebrow at him.

"And what would that be?" I asked in a smile as Emmett took one of my hands in his.

"A hunting game. Who can track down a bear first." Emmett said in a challenging tone. I laughed, loving his spirit as he wanted to play that game with me. I knew he had a childlike heart.

"Alright." I said to him, leaning up to kiss him, but only stopping so close to his lips.

"Run." I whispered and ran away from him to the forest, giggling as I did this. Emmett laughed and I heard him follow me as we ran. I left all of the worries and pains of the world behind me as I ran with Emmett, never looking back to the past and now to the future.

My future, with Emmett. My future, with my family.

It never got old as I said it over and over again in my head.


	31. It's Only A Test

All of May came and went in a flash, having the days be occupied with games, shopping and being with the love of my life and his family, my family. But as May came to a close new problems came along with it, mostly the discovery of a newborn army in Seattle. Alice had a of vision that it was Victoria, and that she was after Bella. Edward, being protective as ever, was very high strung about having Bella be with Jacob.

Jacob, being one of the Quilete tribe and the one boy who likes Bella, would try and have her escape with him sometimes to La Push when June came around. I could tell there was something going on between them, but Bella was very much in love with Edward. Bella became a main target for some sort of vampire, whom has been in her house and caught her scent. Now I felt very much a responsibility to help Bella and protect her, since I did vote in favor of her becoming a vampire. Edward, being as stubborn as he was, voted against it and wanted her to have a fulfilling human life. It had me thinking if I was in that exact same situation. Would Ememtt want a fulfilling human life for me? Would be vote against me?

I stood outside in the backyard one night while most of the family were out hunting. I hunted earlier that day with Emmett so I was well fed to last a whole day. I was thinking of the same scenario from that night when we voted for Bella's mortality. If I were in her position, placing my life on the line for eternity with Emmett and his family, would he vote no?

"You shouldn't be so worried about that." I heard behind me, looking over my shoulder to see Edward walking over to me in a glide with his hands in his pockets.

"Where's Bella." I asked him aloud in wonder. I saw him strain a bit from thinking about it, and I knew he was a bit upset.

"She's with Jacob at a party in La Push." I nodded my head, hearing the strain in his voice as he told me that. I knew it as hard with Jacob involved now, but I did know Bella was devoted to him completely.

"You know she loves you, you know that right?" I asked him, raising my eyebrow at him. I saw him nod his head and let out a sigh.

"It's just difficult. I want her to have a fulfilling life, and I want her to be safe." Edward explained to me as he looked over at his with his golden eyes, "And letting her go see Jacob, that..."

"Dog?" I added him and his chuckled slightly.

"In lamest terms, yes. All I want for her to be happy." Edward ended, looking off into the distance into the forest.

"You're doing a great job you know, not going down there and killing them all in one sweep." I told him in confident tone. Edward only nodded his head, showing he was listening. I looked forward again at the forest, seeing how the wind was moving the trees so nicely.

"Like I said, you shouldn't be so worried about what you were thinking." Edward said aloud as we looked at each other. I cocked my head to the side, feeling the red hair hit my face softly as I did that.

"Emmett would of wanted a happy life for you, a life that had no more pain or depression in it. Though it sounds selfish when I say it, I know he would want you to be one of us, to be with him."

"But he wouldn't of wanted me human?" I asked aloud in wonder.

"If your life didn't have so much pain and suffering, then yes. All he wanted was for you to be happy, but when your father died..." he trailed off as I cringed, thinking of my father. It was still sore in my heart to think about him no longer in my life, physically that is. He would want me to be happy as well, even if it meant becoming a vampire.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, it was uncalled for and rude of me." Edward immediately apologized to me, but I shook my head.

"It's alright, Edward. I know my father would of wanted me to be happy as well. Being a vampire may not be on his list, but as long as I was happy he was happy." I explained to him as I smiled, knowing that now I was happy and now I was satisfied.

"Are you happy, Evangeline?" Edward asked me, showing a curious face.

"Yes I am. Emmett breathed life in me and I never wanted anything else."

"Even being able to grow old with a husband, to have children?" I raised my eyebrow at his questioning. I did think about those things, being able to meet a man who would love me and my disability. To be able to have children with that same man and see them grow. To have a career in painting, being able to paint and sell my work.

I know now that I won't be able to do any of those things anymore, all of those imaginations and dreams going out the window as soon as Emmett bit into my neck, even when Jerry pulled the trigger. But it was when I first met Emmett, when he first ran into me at school. That is when I knew my life was going in a different direction.

"Wherever Emmett goes, I will go. Even if it means to death, we will follow each other." I told him in a confident tone, remembering Emmett telling me the exact same thing. Edward just merely smiled at me and I smiled back, knowing we were both at a agreement.

* * *

I fixed the dress I was wearing for Bella's graduation party. I couldn't go to the graduation a first, because of my new born status still at large. But I really wanted to attend the party and have Bella's support, getting a protective and stern no from Emmett at first. Carlisle was hesitant at first, but he then thought of it being a good idea.

"You think it's a good idea for a newborn to be in the same room as fifty humans?" Emmett asked Carlisle as we discussed that very night in our room. I was looked at myself in the mirror, biting my lip from hearing Emmett's anger in his tone of voice. I knew Carlisle was trying to stay calm.

"I know it's a risk, and it's been two months going on three since she was changed, but Emmett she had shown great restrain and resistance of any human blood while we hunt." Carlisle explained in a cool fashion. I saw through the reflection in the mirror Emmett shaking his head from side to side.

"No, I don't want her to get one whiff of a scent and go stir-crazy!" Emmett said in a louder tone, looking sad and angry at the same time.

"It's Evangeline's choice, not yours Emmett." Carlisle said back to him in a stricter tone. Then Emmett sighed loudly, sitting on the bed behind me and holding his head in his hands. I turned around from the mirror, seeing him hunched over and I glided over to stand in front of him. Slowly, I knelt down to his level and placed my hands on his face, having him look up at me.

"Emmett, I love you, but sometimes you are overprotective of me." I simply told him in a bold tone, "I know you want to protect me and keep be sane, but I know I can handle this party tonight. It would feel wrong to not be in attendance."

"Her eyes are changing Emmett, if you haven't noticed." Carlisle added in, joking at the last part of his sentence. Emmett looked at me straight in the eyes, seeing how my eyes were indeed a mixture of red and gold. I was now transitioning from being a fierce newborn into a sophisticated one.

"I was just fine when I went with Alice into Port Angeles, a bit of temptation here and there but who's perfect?" I asked in a shrug, seeing his hands take my wrists as my hands were on his face, keeping his eyes on me.

"I still don't know." Emmett said in a sorrowful tone, "If anything were to happen in there, I don't think I would be able to forgive myself."

"I will keep a close eye on her the entire time, and I know Edward and Jasper will as well. If anything were to happen while she was there, your brothers will escort her out as quick and as unnoticeable as possible." Carlisle explained as he walked over to us as well, looking down at for myself and Emmett. I smiled, hearing his proposition, knowing he was going to make sure I was alright, the same with Jasper and Edward. Emmett nodded his head and gave me a serious look.

"Fine, but I want to go hunting with you before the guest come, just in case." I smiled and nodded my head, giving him a kiss on his lips and feelings his arms wrap around me. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rubbed my back.

"Let's go now, it'll give us time to get ready and help decorate." I whispered in his ear as he nodded his head. He stood up from his spot on the bed, I followed in suite and we walked out of the room with Carlisle right behind us.

* * *

After being well feed and dressed for the party, the guest arrived and the house on the first floor was now filled with people. I could smell each scent as I came down the stairs with Emmett by my side, clutching my hand and staying close to me. I knew he was going to stay with me the whole time, but it wasn't bothering me one bit.

"Evangeline?! Is that you?! I thought you'd be dead!" One of the classmates said aloud to us as we walked through the party. I really had no clue what to tell them, other than the fact that I've been changed into a vampire and I don't want to kill them in one swift movement.

"She was taken to the hospital and was operated on immediately. We almost lost her, right sweetie?" I heard Emmett said to me, looking down at me and smiled. I smiled back at them and nodded my head.

"It was all Dr. Carlisle, he saved my life." I replied in my bell tone. The students bought it, totally in awe and amazement as I stood in front of them. I saw Emmett smile widely as we passed them and kept walking through the crowds.

"You are good." I whispered in his ear, hearing him chuckle and he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." Emmett replied to me in a smirk and I giggled, leaning against him a bit as we walked through the party. Some eyes were on me, since they haven't seen or heard from me since I was shot. I guess I looked different now, way different. I was too much in my own world, trying not to jump on a person's throat and kill them in front of everyone. I knew I was satisfied with my thirst, but I knew there was temptation there.

"You alright?" Emmett asked me in a bit of concern in his voice. I nodded my head but I came across something vile, and I instantly knew what it was: werewolf.

"You smell that?" I asked aloud to Emmett, seeing him become stiff and look in front of us. I saw the back of Bella and Alice's head, and in front of them there Embry, Quil, Jacob and Sam. I cringed, seeing Sam once again, but at least it wasn't Paul.

"Let's go see what they want." I heard Emmett say, his hand in mind tightening slightly as we walked over to the group. I saw Embry and Quil look over at me, and Sam did last. His eyes went wide at me and I was taken back a bit. He stormed past me when he talked to Carlisle and Emmett some time ago, so he never had a good look at me. I only smiled at him, feeling Emmett's arm go around my waist.

"Hello Sam." I said to him in polite tone, seeing Alice look over at me, the same with Bella. But Edward and Emmett kept their eyes on Sam to see if he was going to do anything.

"Hello Evangeline." Sam replied in a low tone, it was so low but I could hear it over the booming music in the back round.

"So it's decided, we'll meet later and discuss the matter of the newborn army." Edward said aloud, breaking the silence as Sam kept his eyes on me. I stared right back, no longer afraid of him and his look to me. I then saw Quil and Embry being pulled aside by Jacob to talk about something, Alice going over to see what was happening. In a flash I saw Jacob block her, Jasper coming to her side and showing his teeth. _Oh no, they can't fight now_ I thought in my head as I went over to instinctively shove Alice behind me and Sam growled loudly at me. Emmett joined as well, standing next to me with his arm out in front of me as Bella spoke up.

"Stop!" She said in a fearing tone. It felt like minutes later when Sam backed off, Jacob as well as they turned to leave. Jasper looked over to Emmett, who stood back up completely and I took my hand.

"We're going to meet with them soon." Edward explained to us, "Jacob had suggested we form a alliance with the wolves in order to fight off the newborn army."

"Sounds like a plan." Emmett said aloud in a casual tone, looking down at me and smiling slightly. I rested my head on his shoulder, thankful there wasn't a fight in front of everyone here.

Well, at least the fight didn't happen just yet....


	32. Showdown

As the last of the party attendees left the house, I had thoughts going through my head in a rapid pace. Why did the wolves want to help us after being our enemies for so many years? Why was Victoria so desperate to come after Bella? It was all news to me now and I wanted to find out.

"How are you doing?" Emmett asked me as he walked over to me, placed his hands in mine and looking down at me.

"I feel fine, I'm just filled with questions is all." I replied back to him, seeing him nod his head.

"Do you want to go tonight to the meeting?" Emmett asked me in a curious tone. I smiled at him, loving how concerned he was for me. I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around me, holding him close and giving him a kiss on his cheek while going on my tip toes to reach that goal. Emmett chuckled and suddenly scooped me up in his arms. I squealed in delight as he swung me around, my hands around his neck and his arms around my waist. With him swinging me around, it felt like our worries melted way. There were no more werewolves, no more Victoria, no more cares in our lives. I only smiled at Emmett, my best friend, my lover and my soon to be husband.

"You two are very odd." Emmett placed me back on my feet as we both looked over to see Alice staring at us with her head tilted to the side and a small smile on her face. I giggled and rested my head on her chest.

"Where's Jasper?" Emmett asked aloud to Alice as his arms went around my front and held me close.

"He's getting things cleaned up, then going to talk to Carlisle about tonight. Edward's with Bella, and they're going to meet with us at the clearing." Alice explained aloud as she walked over to me in her gliding motion, almost like a ballerina dancer.

"I take it you're coming as well." Alice asked me in a curious tone. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Well I'm going to be wearing something a bit more suitable to run around in, do you want to pick something out as well." I raised a eyebrow at her question but smiled and got myself out of Emmett's arms. Emmett laughed as Alice took my hand and we walked up to Alice's room and into her closet, seeing so much articles of clothing it scared me. Alice went over to one section of her closet and starting pulling out gym jackets and running shorts from its place.

"Alice, what are we going to be doing tonight?" I asked in wonder as I looked at her clothes, seeing how expensive they looked.

"The wolves and our family will be discussing a way that we can fight the newborn together. then Jasper is going to explain how to fight a newborn and how to kill it." I cringed when she said that. I knew I was still a newborn technically, and it felt like I was going to be used as a example at tonight's meeting. My hand was on a satin dress and it gently grabbed it as I felt anxiety come over me. I hated being a newborn, it was a horrible label to have on me. The wolves will make fun of me and try to practice their fights on me.

"I suggest you unhand my dress unless you want to buy me a new one." Alice said to me in a joking tone, reaching up to place her hand on mine and gently having my hand off the dress. I nervously smiled and looked over at her,

"Sorry, I'm just thinking of tonight." I said aloud, sounding like a idiot when I say it.

"We won't let the wolves come near you." I looked over at her in shock, seeing her softly smile at me.

"I'm no Edward, but I can tell what people are thinking about. You may be a newborn, but you're no threat to us or Bella. We want you to be there with us, as a member of our family." Alice reassured me in a sweet smile. She then placed a outfit in my hands and sighed.

"THis looks good for you!" She replied in a smile and turned away, looking back to the stack to find her own clothes. I giggled and looked down at my clothes, now thankful to have Alice as a sister, I walked out of the closet area and into her room when I heard her say in a loud voice.

"And your wedding is going to be filled with balloons!" I sighed and took off my shirt to throw on my new outfit. Like I said, it was nice to have Alice as a sister.

Now I know I can never change my mind without her knowing what was going on.

* * *

"You ready?" Emmett asked me as we stood outside our house and looked out into the forest. I looked down at my clothes, seeing I was wearing a pair of gym shorts that came to the middle of my thighs, a cotton zip up hoodie that matched my shorts and a ponytail to have my hair away from my face. I nodded my head and smiled, taking his hand in mine. Carlisle, Jasper, Esme and Alice joined us seconds after, all of us standing in a row outside our house to the forest. I felt a wave of adrenaline going through me, like I was about to go into something over my head. This was over my head. I have never met the boys in their wolf forms, well not yet really.

"Let's go." Carlisle said aloud in a calm tone. And without even counting it off, we all started to run as one at the same time. We never broke the line as we ran, dodging the usual obstacles in the forest but we stayed close. It wasn't like before, were we would go and hunt, playing games with each other on the way or on the way back. No, it was different, now it was high alert for us. We had to be careful and stay focused on getting to the clearing.

Within minutes we were at the clearing, seeing nothing there. We stood by the edge and walked forward slowly. I could only smell pine from the trees and wind going through them. At first I was scared, thinking something was going on, maybe even a trick.

"Easy, my Evangeline. They're coming. We're simply waiting for Edward and Bella." Emmett reassured me, making me smiled as he traced his fingers on my hand and arm. Whenever he would used the phrase, "My Evangeline" with me, it would make me fall in love with him all over again. It was a promise, though not in exact words, that I will always be in is heart and no one else will change it.

"Here they are." Alice said in a happy sigh as I looked over. Edward was walking over to us, Bella by his side. She looked so tired, since it was 3 in the morning. I smiled at her as they approached us, both looking so intent with each other. I looked back over at Alice, who was having a hesitant look on her face.

"Hey Edward, hey Bella. Is he going to let you practice too?" Emmett asked Bella in a joking tone and I smile slightly. Edward only gave him a groan and a glare.

"Please, Emmett. Don't give her any ideas." He said in a reply as Carlisle looked over to him.

"When will our guests arrive?" He asked, having the rest of us look over to Edward and seeing him concentrate for a mere second.

"A minute and a half, but I'm going to have to translate. They don't trust us enough to use their human forms." I scoffed when he said that. If they were humans at the party then they should be humans now. Edward then looked over at us.

"Prepare yourselves--they've been holding out on us."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked in a demanding voice, but Edward hushed her as we looked over to the other side of the clearing. I was about to ask her what was wrong when I picked up a new scent in the air. It was a horrid stench and I didn't like. I then gasped: Wolf. Edward said aloud, Bella standing a bit behind him while he stood next to me. I looked across the clearing and saw one wolf walk out into the open. He looked rather timid, his eyes right on eyes and glaring. I never encountered a wolf in my life, yet I was not scared one bit. It was the sense of curiosity going through me, as if I wanted to touch a wolf to see if he was real. Then a couple more wolves joined him as they stood a bit away from us. It was now scary, since there was now 10 of them, their teeth glistening and their eyes bright.

I eyed Emmett next to me, who was just as fascinated as I was at the sight of the wolves. But Carlisle took a few steps forward and smiled, showing he was calm about the situation.

"Welcome." He said aloud in a calm tone. I felt Edward take in a deep breath next to me as he looked up from his spot.

"Thank you." He said in a flat tone. I then knew what he was doing: He was translating for the wolves. I gave him a shocked look for a second, but I looked back to the wolves to see if I can figure out which was which. As Carlisle and Edward talked, Jasper coming in some time later talking about how newborns fight and how to defeat them, but my eyes and ear were only on the wolves.

It was surreal to see them in front of me, almost like a dream. I knew them as human boys who I grew up with, but now with this new element it was different, far different for me to understand. I wasn't afraid, nor was I angry or sad. Only curious, like Alice in Wonderland when she looked down the rabbit hole.

"Okay, Emmet first. He's the best example of a newborn attack." Jasper said aloud, breaking my trance as I looked over to my lover. Emmett looked down at me and gave me a reassuring kiss on my forehead. I saw him walk over to Jasper, who was now standing in the middle area for all to see.

"I'll try not to break anything." I heard him mutter and I giggled, not being able to help it. I then saw them fight in the middle of the field. Jasper was quite skilled as Emmett used his strength like a newborn. Jasper then had him by the throat, his teeth so close to his neck.

"Damn." I heard Emmett said aloud and I smirked as he got back up and insisted on going again. But Jasper told him no and looked over at Bella as Alice was waved over to the ring. Emmett walked back over to me and took my hand in his once again.

"Nice try." I whispered to him in a tease and he chuckled, kissing my hair as I watched Alice standing still, Jasper about to pounce on her. But she moved like a graceful dancer, playing his game of death but smiling and laughing as she did. She was then perched on his back, kissing his neck and saying in a small voice, "Gotcha."

"What about Evangeline?" Edward asked in a flat tone, translation for what sounded like Sam. I saw no movement in our side of the clearing as I looked over to Jasper. His eyes were on mine, and I saw Emmett's jaw clenched next to mine.

"She is still working on self control, so I won't demonstrate with her." Jasper replied aloud in a cautious tone, as if he was trying to find the right words to say. I heard a growl from the world side of the clearing. Knowing what I had to do, I walked towards Jasper, leaving Emmett behind as I approached Jasper in a slow glide.

"She is a newborn, so we want to see her in action." Edward Translator said in a more hesitant tone, and I knew it was Edward himself being hesitant. I took in a deep breath and looked at Jasper right in front of me, who looked like he was in pain.

"Don't be afraid." He said to me as he crouched down low. I did the same, crouching down as if it was another playful session with Emmett. I looked at Jasper and no one else, concentrating on his move. He then launched at me, and I dodged to the side in a split second, landing on my feet with ease. But he was launching himself at me low, so I jumped up in the air and over him like a summersault. I landed on my toes and fingers, crouched over and looking over my shoulder at Jasper, who was smirking at me. I smiled back at him as he ran to me, I glided to the side and under him as he went towards me. It was like a dance with Jasper, only like interpretive dancing.

The very last move we made as of the both of us clutching each other's throat, standing up completely straight and arms length away from each other. Though we weren't clutching each other's throat, it still felt intense to watch. I heard the wolves murmur as I released my family member and eyed the wolves from my spot, seeing some hesitance in their stance as I walked back over to Emmett. I immediately took his hand in mine and smiled, seeing Edward approach Jasper and fight him. Esme did the same and before I knew it, the meeting came to a close.

"The pack thinks it would be helpful to be familiar each of our scents---so they don't make mistakes later. If we could hold very still, it will make it easier for them." Edward explained to us as he faced us. Carlisle nodded his head.

"Certainly, whatever you need." he said aloud to Sam. I felt Emmett's hold on me tighten as the wolves approached us. I remained as still as possible, seeing the first wolf sniff at Carlisle, then Jasper. It was like a assembly line for us to be sniffed at, and I saw a wold stand right in front of me.

I could smell him as well, a rotten stench invading my nose as he sniffed me. He then winced and moved onto Edward. I knew that was Sam, but the next one seemed very calm as he sniffed me. I felt like I knew that wolf, or who it was. I then noticed its eyes, wide and warm.

"Jared?" I asked aloud to him, seeing his ear perk up. His eyes were on me and he sniffed me some more. He inched a bit to me and I felt Emmett stiffen next to me. Slowly my hand rested on the top of his head, feeling his soft and delicate fur under my granite skin. Jared nuzzled against my hand and I smiled, knowing it was him.

Suddenly a huge growl came from the black wolf, shoved Jared aside with his weight and crouching low in front of me. He snarled so loud it scared me as I took a step back. Jasper growled nearby as Edward did the same, Emmett immediately going in front of me and crouching low.

"You were supposed to keep still, not touch us." Edward said in a low tone, and I knew it was Sam in a instant. I glared at him and slowly placed my hand on Emmett, silently telling him to let me face him. Emmett moved out of the way for me in a instant as I eyed the black wolf.

"I only wanted to pet him Sam, not kill him." I told the wolf in a low tone, hearing a low growl from Emmett next to me. Then the wolf I knew was Jared growled as well, having Sam look at him and they both stared for a good minute.

"They're talking right now, Sam asked me not to pry." Edward said to me aloud in his normal tone of voice. By now the rest of the wolves already caught our scent and are waiting for Sam and Jared to talk. I would be afraid by now because of Sam, but that was when I was a human. Now I know I can handle myself .

Sam just snorted and walked away from me, the rest of the pack following him. Jared stayed behind and looked at me with hurt eyes. I slowly knelt down in front of him and smiled, seeing him sniff me some more.

"I'll talk to you soon." Edward said in a lighter tone, I knew it was Jared talking through Edward. I nodded my head and scratched the back of his ear softly, hearing him whimper and pull away instantly and walk back to the pack. I was confused, did I do something wrong?

"He had a injury on his ear. He got in a fight with Sam before they came here, about you." Edward explained to me as I got up from my spot, looking at Jared and being him disappear into the forest darkness with the rest of the wolves.

"Poor Jared." I muttered, feeling a hand on my shoulder and a kiss to my head. I turned and hugged Emmett closely and closed my eyes. I never wanted Jared to be in such pain, he didn't deserve it.

"Come on Evvie. Let's go home." Emmett said to me, rubbing my back with his knuckles. I nodded my head and pulled away, taking his hand in mine and we went to the rest of our family. All together as one, we ran back to our home in preparation to the battle in mere days.

* * *

Friday, June 15th came like a whirlwind. I was on patrol with Emmett in the woods, whereas Edward had Bella in a tent in another far off place to loose the scent of her in the woods. I could still smell her on the trees, a perfect trap to lead in the newborns to their trap. My hands were fists at my sides, showing how nervous I was at the fact I was going to fight off newborns anytime now. It felt very still in the woods, too still for my liking.

"Where are they?" I asked aloud in a calm tone, breathing in to see what I was smelling. Pine from my trees, the ocean air from the coast close by, Emmett's scent, which was more pine and some spices to make it more intoxicating, and the wind.

"If they're hiding, they're doing a great job." Emmett replied back to me on my right as he looked around as well. As soon as he said those words a new scent crash into me suddenly. It was of the sea and very fresh. I turned my head for one mere second and then felt myself getting launched backwards. I slammed into a tree, the sounds of the wood snarling and breaking filled the air as my back rammed into the thick wood. It gave me no pain at all, but it was still so sudden as I saw a newborn right in front of me.

She looked so young and so horrid. Her bright red eyes locked on my gold and red mixed eyes. Her black hair and beautiful features were right in my face, but she looked so desperate and angry to kill me. Her hand went to my throat as I grabbed her wrist and twisted it, having the bone break and the girl fall down in pain. I then kicked her right in the face, having her scream some more as I launched myself out of the tree and onto my feet.

Emmett was already handling two newborns, snapping one's arm off and yanking the other off his back. I was about to go and help him when one more newborn was in front of me, snarling and showing his white teeth and red eyes. I saw him launch himself at me and I grabbed his throat as he did, throwing him to the ground and ripping his head off clean.

At first it never occurred to me that I was killing another being. But as soon as his head was snapped off I felt a wave of pain in my core, knowing I did that to someone. BUt he wasn't someone, he was a newborn after Bella and my family. I stood up and was about to help Emmet one more time when a hand was at my throat and I felt pain in my neck. This wasn't a newborn at all, this was someone else. I looked over, paralyzed from the pain in my neck to see who was holding my neck. Her red hair and eyes made me want to scream.

Victoria.


	33. Finally Over

"Victoria." Emmett growled as he walked over to myself and Victoria, but her hold on my neck was tightening, making me squint in pain. Emmett immediately stopped, seeing my pain and looking at me with sad eyes. Victoria only chuckled her delicate laugh, looking over at me and smiling.

"I remember you from San Francisco. It's a pity you had to live, but now I can kill you easily." Victoria said aloud, her face near mine and I cringed, her voice was far too scary for me to handle. I tried to grab her wrist to let me go but she wouldn't budge.

"What do you want Victoria?" Emmett asked slowly as he looked over at me then at her, only standing up straight and having other newborns around him, looking at him to see if he was going to strike. If he made one move, he would be dead. I could smell each of their scents, but Victoria's was the worst. Human blood, it was all over her, also the smell of fire and some sort of metal.

"As if you don't know. I want Bella Swan, and if you bring her to me, I can give you your little toy here back in one piece." Victoria explained in a deadly tone. Emmett's eyes went to me and I kept my eyes on him. If he brought Bella over to her death bed just to release me, then nothing would stop her from killing Bella. But if he didn't, I would be dead within seconds. I felt wave after wave of fear, knowing that I could die for real this time. No more Cullen Family to be a part of, no more being happy and satisfied, and no more Emmett. No more Emmett.....

"Why do you want to do this?" Emmett asked aloud to Victoria, only seeing her mood change to a darker colder vampire who was holding my neck to the point of snapping it off.

"To have you feel the same pain as I feel, to have the one you love ripped out of your hands, your grasp, your world. It's high time someone would feel the same as I did, pain." Victoria growled out the word pain as she looked at me, tilting her head and smirking at me. I only kept my eyes on Emmett, seeing his eyes on Victoria still in rage as Victoria looked back at him. She squeezed her hand on my neck again, this time my vision going back.

_I saw her with two other vampires, whom both had red eyes and were running through some woods. One of them was dark skinned and with dark hair, looking rather mysterious. The other was blond hair tied back from his eyes and pale skin. HIs hand was holding Victoria's hand, whom seemed happy in that memory. The next vision was of the same blond vampire being killed by Jasper and Emmett, who were ripping him to pieces. The last vision was of Victoria in the Forks forest, hunting down Bella through her scent and having a look of pain on her face_. As soon as the last vision disappeared I saw myself back into reality again, Victoria looking at me with shocked eyes and having the sense of her energy being drained. She exhaled a long sigh and I felt her strength being lost, as well as mine.

But suddenly there was a loud cry from behind us in another part of the forest.

"Victoria!' It was a male, sounding like he was in need. Victoria looked behind her at the direction of the yell, and as soon as she did I rammed my elbow up to her turned face. She screamed as she dropped me, having me land on the tips of my fingers and the balls of my feet. I shot up and dodged a newborn that ran at me.

"Evvie." Emmett called out to me as two newborns launched at him, tackling him to the ground. I ran over to him and pushed one of thew newborns off, taking his arm as I went. I saw Emmett throw another newborn through the trees in the darkness of the forest. Looking behind me, I saw no one around us. All there was around us was the dead newborns, whom were so still in death. Victoria vanished as Emmett got up and looked at me with worry.

"You alright?" He asked me, looking around my face and neck to see if I was damaged. I nodded my head in a fast rate and felt him kiss my forehead in relief. We then heard another cry in the same direction as the first one. I looked back at Emmett and saw him take my hand.

"Come on." He told me and we started to run as fast as we could. Dodging the trees and rocks as one, I could smell the newborns close hand, along with a stench of a wolf and the familiar scents of my family. I ran faster than ever, needing to help them and keep them safe.

We stopped in a skidding halt as I saw Edward kill Victoria, snapping her head off in a clean figure. Over next to him was a dead newborn boy that looked my age, at the feet of a wolf who had the look of satisfaction. I smiled as Emmett started helping Edward and Seth with starting a fire to burn the pieces of Victoria and Riley. I looked over to see Bella, standing alone and away from us with a petrified look on her face. She looked so confused and scared on what just happened. Without thinking I rushed over to her and stood in front of her, placing my hands on her shoulders and having her look right at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her the obvious question. She wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed with be with Edward far away from here, and safe. Bella looked over at me and had a blank look on her face.

"Jacob...oh Jacob." She suddenly said as she looked like she was about to collapse. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, feeling her clutch my shoulders as she started to shake. I moved her so that she wasn't looking at Edward or Emmett anymore, that I was. They made the pile and the fire was about to ignite as I stroked her hair to calm her down.

"Sshhhh, Bella. It's okay now, it's all over." I told her over and over again, seeing Edward look at us every once in awhile. He then walked over to me and took Bella in his arms, having me loose her warmth in a mere second. But as soon as he did this he was on his knees in pain, Seth doing it as well. They were in agony as I watched in horror, Bella doing the same.

"Sam-help him." Edward said aloud and I felt my heart drop: he was talking for the wolves. Something was happening in the clearing as I looked in the same direction. In a instantly Emmett ran up to me and took my hand, both of us running to the clearing. Someone was in huge trouble, and I knew I had to help them. The feeling of helplessness was flooding through me, but I had to get there and help whoever it was. Wolf or Vampire, they needed to be saved.

We stopped at the clearing and looked around, seeing no one around just yet. I looked back to Emmett and saw him give me the same look of concern. WE heard movement behind us, seeing Edward carry Bella into the clearing and the both of them talking to themselves on what happened.

"Evvie, did you see a vision of Victoria?" Emmett asked me in wonder as he stood in front of me.

"Yes, I saw her with two other vampires. One of them was dark skinned and looked peaceful, and the other was pale with blond hair, he looked dreadful. I then saw..." I trailed off, remembering something from my human life. The night Emmett didn't want me to leave the house at all, he told me vampires were after Bella. My eyes widened, looking up at him.

"Those two vampires, that I saw, they were after Bella?" I asked in a shocked tone. Emmett nodded his head and me and I cringed.

"Laurent and James were a part of Victoria's coven, well James's coven to be exact. James, the blond haired vampire, was Victoria's mate. He was the main vampire after Bella, and he was the one we killed to rescue her." Emmett explained to me in a calm tone.

"So Victoria thought Bella killed James or something?" I asked in confusion.

"Something like that, and she's been after Bella ever since." Emmett told me in reply as we heard movement near us. The rest of the vampire family came into the clearing, giving me a good sense of relief. I Esme came over to me and hugged me gently, making me feel safe with my mother.

"Alice saw what happened to you with Victoria, thank goodness you're alright." Esme said to me as I pulled away from her. Carlisle walked over as well placing a hand on my shoulder and pushing some hair away from my eyes.

"You did wonderfully, Evangeline. Are you aright?" He asked me in his causal doctor tone. I only smile at him, showing I was in fact okay. But my smile faded when I saw Jasper walk past us to the middle of the field, clutching a newborn's arm and hauling her with him. He threw her to the ground as Carlisle walked over and stood by him. The young newborn female was in pain, writhing and looking so thirsty it was too much for me to watch. Emmett walked over to me and placed his hands on my arms and standing behind me.

"How can you stand it?! I want her!" the young newborn moan out loud, pointing and looking to Bella, who was blocked by Edward. I cringed, knowing that this should of been me. If I had no control over my thirst and needs, I would be exactly like her, in pain and in agony of being able to feed for minutes at a time. It was hard to grasp as I looked from her over to Edward, seeing his eyes on me. I knew he was reading my mind, knowing how unsure with myself, knowing I should be exactly like her. Edward only gave me a soft look in the face, showing that he understood.

Thank good someone understood......


	34. Traveling Back to Celebrate Our Love

Walking home with Emmett after the confrontation with the newborns wasn't so easy for me. I had the fight going on through my head, knowing what I did and how I did it. I never once murdered someone with my own hands, and I knew it was different because of what I was, but it was still a bit too much to take in. After meeting with my family at the clearing, the Volturi arrived to finish off the newborn army. But it wasn't the entire Volturi that was there, but only Jane, Felix, and Demetri.

I never met Jane before, and she looked so young and fragile. BUt I saw the ugly side of her as she somehow tortured the newborn with her thoughts. It was hard for me to watch, but I kept my eyes on the newborn as she was tortured by Jane. The worse feeling came when I saw Demetri looking at me with a small smile on his face. Why was he so infatuated with me now?

"Evangeline." Emmett said to me, breaking me out of my trance. I looked over at him and saw him look at me with concerning eyes. We stopped walking and faced each other, the sun was about to set and darkness coming over us. The rest of the family ran home, having the two of us walk in peace and sink in what was happened.

"I may not be able to read your mind like Edward does, but I can tell something's wrong." Emmett said to me as he stroked the hair away from my face. I sighed and looked down for a brief second and shrugged, feeling defeated and like a murderer.

"I never thought I would kill anyone in my life." I simply said to him, seeing his eyes change and he took in a breath. He suddenly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him. I rested my head on his chest and held him close as well. All of my worries were slowly melting, all from being in his arms and breathing him in.

"Oh Evvie, my Evangeline..." Emmett trailed off, slowly rocking me back and forth in our spot in the forest. I didn't say anything as he held me, trying to keep a hold of my sanity. The light begun to fade in the forest, but the moon was already showing us some light, making me feel better knowing we weren't in total darkness. I was never in the dark, not with Emmett by my side.

"Am I a bad person, for what I did?" I asked aloud in a croak, feeling Emmett's lips in my hair. He shook his head and pulled away slightly to look down at me.

"Of course not. You did what you had to do in order to protect Bella and our family. If only I knew earlier so that you could of stayed out of the battle." Emmett said to me as I now felt bad for hurting Emmett. I knew he was trying his best to look out for me, and now it felt like I was stabbing at his judgement.

"No no, I wanted to help my family. It's just.....something to get used to is all." I told him in a reassuring tone, seeing him nod his head at me. I smiled, seeing how his face looked in the moonlight. Every muscle, eyelash, eyebrow was so visible to me in the moonlight that it gave me chills, falling in love with him over and over again.

"I almost lost it when Victoria had you, I thought I was going to loose you forever." I cringed when he said that, remembering that moment of almost dying. Emmett's eyes at that moment came in my brain, seeing how sad and desperate he was to save me.

"I thought the same thing, Emmett." I confessed, having the thoughts flood back to me. I was so close to loosing Emmett and it would of been the end of the world if I did. With my mind occupied I didn't realize it until Emmett kissed me on the lips, holding me close. I felt the love he had for me in his kiss, it was powerful yet sensual. He pulled away after a few long seconds, resting his forehead against mine and rubbing my arms with his hands.

"You won't loose me Emmett, I hope you know that. No one will take me away from you, not while I'm still able to fight." I told him in confidence. Ever since I met Emmett I would do anything to stay by his side, knowing I would have to face obstacles that would try to take him away from me. Victoria was the main obstacle of course, so close of tearing the both of us apart forever. That moment of fear was so close I could of tasted it. Emmett only chuckled and trace my face with one of his massive fingers.

"You amaze me, Evvie. You are without doubt the strongest woman I have ever met, and I am ready to marry you." he said the last part in a possessive growl, making me smile and kiss his nose.

All I needed was Emmett, and a simple wedding was going to make it ten times better.

* * *

"You ready?" I heard Esme asked behind me as Alice fixed the hem of my dress. I smiled nervously and nodded at her through the mirror. I looked back at my dress once again, seeing how it looked so perfect. Alice fixed my short veil that came to the end of my chin and I smiled, feeling so happy.

The wedding day finally came, or the wedding night to be more specific. It was about a week after the newborn army incident. I explained to Alice how both Emmett and myself wanted to have the wedding soon so it can be official. At first she was shocked to plan the wedding in a week, but we knew she could do it. Esme and Alice did all of the decorations and flowers themselves, knowing how we wanted this to be as small as humanly possible. Esme also worked wonders on the food and getting a cake ready in time for the wedding. The night before was my bachelorette party, going to Alaska and meeting with the females of the Denali clan and having our own hunting party. Emmett stayed here in Forks with the males of our family, hunting only bears and a couple of mountain lions.

I invited some of my friends from high school and from college, Rick of course being a groomsmen, along with Jared. Sam was very hesitant of having Jared come to my wedding, but Jared persuaded him to let him come. Chief Swan came as well, since he knew my father and I knew him ever since I was born. We held the ceremony in a small chapel near the outskirts of Forks.

My fingers started to twitch in nervousness as I turned to see Alice and Esme in front of me, both in their bridesmaids dresses that were a pale purple. I looked down at my own dress, which was a simple dress that had a lace covering. It looked like I was a bride in the 1940's to 1950's, very classic and romantic. The dresses fitted my tall and curvy figure with ease, sliding over my form like silk. My hair was down in loose curls, showing the redness in my hair as I twirled one curl around my slender finger.

"You look stunning." Esme reassured me as she gave me one last hug, "You'll take Emmett's breath away."

"That was the main reason why I helped you get this dress, you look like a model in this!" Alice said in a squeal as she hugged me as well, pulling away and looking up and down at my dress with her smile.

"You think it's too much?" I asked, seeing the dress and how it was fitting like a glove and then to my red hair.

"Of course not! Evangeline, you look so wonderful. Your father would be proud if he saw how beautiful you look." Esme told me in a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I knew my father would be proud and happy for me, having a few tears in his eyes. It pained me a bit knowing he wasn't going to be there to walk me down the aisle.

"Is the bride ready?" I heard Carlisle ask from outside the room. Esme moved away from me and walked open to the door, opening it to reveal Carlisle in his tuxedo. He looked very handsome as he walked in and smiled at me, Alice and Esme leaving the room to have the two of us alone.

"You look very beautiful Evangeline." Carlisle said to me in his signature smile and I smiled, knowing I would be blushing if I was human.

"Thank you, dad." It was a relief to call him dad now, knowing he was now my father. I knew I didn't have my real father to walk me down the aisle, or even be a part of my life, but Carlisle was like a father to me.

"Now, Esme and I bought you and Emmett your plane tickets to your honeymoon destination. I don't want to spoil it for you." Carlisle explained to me, showing me the two plane tickets. First class, of course I thought in my head as he placed them back in his jacket pocket.

"And I also wanted to give you the little something blue for you to wear." Carlisle added as he reached in his pants pocket, pulling out a handkerchief that was hiding something inside its folds. Holding it in his open right hand, Carlisle unfolded the handkerchief with his left hand and showed me what was in the middle.

It was a beautiful sapphire bracelet. There were ten oval sapphires all separated and surrounded by smaller white diamonds. It looked too real for me, and I saw the precious stones glittering in the light. I couldn't help but gasp as Carlisle took the bracelet in his hand and placed his handkerchief in his pocket once more.

"It has been in my family for over 500 years, and I took it from my family after I changed so that I could give it to my wife. Esme wore it at our wedding , and I gave it to Alice so she can wear it at her wedding to Jasper. I would like you to wear it today. It resembles and represents the beauty of the women in our family, how the rarest of stones show true beauty." Carlisle explained as he walked over and took my hand, placing the bracelet carefully over my wrist and had to latched on. I smiled and looked at the jewelry in wonder, seeing how it looked on my pale wrist.

"Now you look like a Cullen." Carlisle said to me as I looked back up at him, seeing him lean in and giving me a long warm hug. I hugged him back, now feeling even more at peace. He pulled away and fixed his tie slightly.

"Shall we? We don't want to keep our guests waiting." Carlisle replied in a smile, holding out his arm for me to take. He opened the door as I walked over and took his arm, the both of us walking around the corner and down the hallway into the small sanctuary of a chapel.

Alice worked her wonders, having the sanctuary be filled white and purple gerber daises, along with purple ribbons in the pews. Small candles were lit on stands as the moon was light over the small church. I could see Alice and Esme in their pale purple dresses standing on one side of the minister, holding their white gerber daisy bouquets. THe groomsmen were Edward, Jasper, Rick and Jared, all in black tuxes with a purple tie and white daisy flower on the jacket. They all looked so lovely for my wedding, but they looked pale compared to my husband to be, standing close to the minister with his hands in front of him neatly folded. He had his black tux on with a white tie instead of purple and a purple daisy on his jacket. As soon as his eyes were on mine, I felt at home.

Carlisle slowly walked me down the aisle as my eyes were on Emmett and Emmett alone. He looked so beautiful as he looked at me, making me fall in love with him all over again. I never thought I would come to this very moment in my life, being a vampire and marrying the love of my life. If you asked me how my life would be 5 years ago, I would of said something completely different.

Carlisle kissed my cheek and placed Emmett's hand on mine, having them connect with ease as the minister stared the ceremony. I couldn't hear the minister anymore as I looked at Emmett, seeing him look back down at me and smiling. I replayed all that had happened to us in the past and how we came to this very moment. Every talk we had, every fight and every kiss we shared together. I knew I was never complete before I met him, but now I was whole. He breathed in me life and joy, taking away all of the pain I encountered and every bad memory.

I concentrated on the feeling of his hand in mine, his eyes on my eyes and his smile. I squeezed his hand, smiling as I saw a vision go into my head. _It was of the two of us in the forest after Emmett saving me from the truck almost killing me. We were facing each other after Emmett confessed what he was a vampire, and holding each other close. I then heard Emmett say to me, "It kills me when I'm not with you, Evangeline." I then saw myself smile in his arms, saying one last thing:_

_"Then don't leave me. Don't ever leave me." I smiled from hearing myself say that as the two of us looked at each other_. The the vision disappeared as I heard the minister ask Emmett if he was going to take me as his lawfully wedded wife. He nodded his head with as smile.

"I do." I smiled widely as he said those words, knowing our destiny was sealed. We were meant to be together for the rest of eternity. The minister then asked me the same question, as if I he didn't know already. I only kept my smile as nodded my head as well.

"I do." and to make it seal the deal, the minister pronounced us man and wife. I laughed as Emmett wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet kiss. AS we heard the attendees clap for us, Emmett pulled away and leaned into my right ear, kissing it like he did before when I had my hearing aid in and whispering to me three little words to make my heart soar as my new husband:

"Away We Go."


	35. Isle of Esme

The reception was held at our home in the backyard in the early evening, the perfect size for a small wedding reception. Carlisle, Edward and Jasper placed lights in the trees and poles down to make a square dance floor with lights overhead. Alice hired a local band from Seattle to play, and they were quite wonderful. Once again the scene was decorated with purple and white gerber daises on small round tables around the dance floor and ribbons near the lights. The cake was chocolate and vanilla swirled together, making it extra delicious.

Emmett pulled me on the dance floor as soon as the band leader announced the both of us as Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Cullen. We started to sway as they played a lovely song from The Mama's and the Papa's:

_Stars shining bright above you;_

_Night breezes seem to whisper I love you_

_Birds singing in the sycamore tree._

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Say nighty-night and kiss me;_

_Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me._

_While I'm alone, blue as can be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear---_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you---_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me._

_Stars fading but I linger on, dear---_

_Still craving your kiss._

_I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear,_

_Just saying this..._

_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you---_

_Sweet dreams that leave all worries far behind you._

_But in your dreams, whatever they be,_

_Dream a little dream of me. _

I rested my head on his chest the whole time, drinking in the words as we swayed to the song. The moment was only between us as the song ended and people clapped for us. The band kept playing other songs as I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Edward, smiling at me in his tux and holding out his hand for me.

"Can I dance with my new little sister?" he asked in a smirk and I took his hand, smiling back. We started to dance to a more uplifting jazz song, while Emmett dance with Bella nearby.

"You look very beautiful tonight Evangeline." Edward said to me in a smile and I smiled right back at him as we danced.

"Why thank you, Edward. You look very handsome in that tuxedo." I complimented him back and he raised a eyebrow.

"I don't think your husband would approve of you flirting with me." he said in a joking tone and I giggled, hearing him chuckle as well. I looked over his shoulder to see Emmett talking and laughing with Bella, towering over her small frame as they danced awkwardly.

"I never thanked you, for all that you have done for me." I explained to Edward, seeing him give me a questioning look.

"I think I should be thanking you. You have made Emmett so happy, something that he's been needing for some time." Edward said back to me and I only smiled from his remark as he twirled me once.

"Emmett told me about your engagement with Bella, congratulations Edward." I told him as he only smiled and looked over at Bella, who was now dancing with her father and Emmett was now dancing with Esme.

"You should be a bridesmaid, since you are now my little sister." Edward said in a smile as I nodded my head. He then pulled away just as Emmett came over and scooped me up in his arms, giving me a kiss and smiling.

"Was Edward being nice to you?" He asked in a smile and I giggled, nodding my head.

"We have a song request from the Maid of Honor, Miss Alice Cullen. In the words of the Maid of Honor, this song clearly displays the love and devotion Evangeline and Emmett have for each other, and who else to say this than Dave Matthews Band. This is for the newlyweds." The band leader said in the microphone as he started up the band in a upbeat song. I smiled as I heard the song flood my mind, instantly knowing it was Dave Matthews Band:

_Say, my love, I came to you with best intentions_

_You laid down and gave to me just what I'm seeking_

_Love, you drive me to distraction_

_Hey my love do you believe that we might last a thousand years_

_Or more if not for this,_

_Our flesh and blood_

_It ties you and me right up_

_Tie me down_

_Celebrate we will_

_Because life is short but sweet for certain hey We climb on two by two_

_To be sure these days continue_

_Things we cannot change_

_Hey, my love, you came to me like wine comes to this mouth_

_Grown tired of water all the time_

_You quench my heart and, you quench my mind _

_Celebrate we will_

_'Cause life is short but_

_Sweet for certain_

_We climb on two by two_

_To be sure these days continue_

_Things we cannot_

_Celebrate you and me_

_Climb two by two, to be sure_

_These days continue_

_Things we cannot change_

_Oh, my love I came to you_

_With best intentions_

_You laid down and gave to me_

_Just what I'm seeking_

_Celebrate we will_

_'Cause life is short_

_But sweet for certain hey_

_We climb two by two_

_To be sure these days continue_

_Things we cannot change..._

_Things we cannot change._

The song was so true, and I turned to Alice seeing her giggle from her spot next to Jasper. Somehow it was a inside joke between us Vampires, and Bella of course. The one line struck in my brain: _hey my love do you believe that we might last a thousand years, or more if not for this, our flesh and blood, it ties you and me right up. _It was true for Emmett and myself, how we could last a thousand years and how we are tied together as one. Emmett gave me a large twirl on the dance floor, laughing as he dipped me. I giggled as he gave me a small kiss on the lips as danced some more, not having a care in the world.

After cutting the cake and shoving it in each other's faces, I threw the bouquet over my shoulder. Surprisingly Bella caught it with wide eyes. Emmett slapped Edward on the back as I peered over at him, seeing him smile slightly and shoved Emmett playfully back. Emmett, after removing it with his teeth and making me smile so widely, then threw the garter to a couple of the male quests that were single. Jasper and Edward played long, but it was Rick who caught the garter. I saw him blush as he looked over at his date Nora, who was sitting at one of the tables hiding her blush in her hands.

It was close to 11 at night as Emmett and myself walked over to Carlisle's BMW, getting inside and starting the car. Thanks to Alice I was now wearing a strapless maroon dress with black outline and black ribbon around the middle. Carlisle walked over to Emmett's side of the vehicle and handed him the plane tickets.

"Here you go." Carlisle told Emmett as he smiled at the both of us, "Your plane will leave in about a hour, so I suggest you get there fast."

"I think we can handle a little bit of speed." Emmett said in a smile as he took my hand in his, squeezing it slightly. Carlisle chuckled and moved out of the way as Emmett placed the car into gear. We drove off in a flash and was going down the road in a fast rate.

"Will you tell me where we are going?" I asked in a pouting tone, placing out my lower lip in a playful banter as Emmett smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not going to say anything, it's a surprise from Carlisle." Emmett replied, looking over at me and giving me a wink. I smiled and leaned over to him, giving him a lingering kiss on his cheek and brushing my free hand over his neck and jaw.

"I'll get it out of you somehow." I teased and kissed his jawline. I heard a low growl come from his chest as he reached up with a free hand and grabbed my lingering fingers in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing each finger one by one.

"You'll have to be patient, Mrs. Cullen." Emmett said to me as we held hands again on the arm rest between us, driving down the highway. It made butterflies go through my stomach as he called me Mrs. Cullen. Now it was official, I was his wife and he was my husband.

* * *

After flying first class from Seattle, Washington, we made a stop in Houston, Texas in the early morning. Of course it would rain that whole day while we waited to board another plane to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The plane was going to leave that night, so we stayed in a suite at one of Houston's five star hotels, the Lancaster Hotel.

"So is this our honeymoon I take it?" I asked him in a smile as I breathed in the fresh flowers that were placed on the dining room table in our suite. Emmett laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind, burying his nose into my hair.

"It's only a pit stop, honey. And besides, this place is no place for a honeymoon fit for a Cullen lady." Emmett said to me as he pressed a kiss to my neck. I giggled as I felt his fingertips move to the top of my dress, slowly inching the strap down and over my shoulder. As soon as he was about to kiss my shoulder and whirled around and placed me fingers on his lips to stop him.

"You'll have to be patient, Mr. Cullen." I said in a mocking tone, remembering he said the exact same thing to me in Washington. He growled against my lips and I giggled, knowing fully well I wanted it to go further as well but I wanted to wait until we were at our destination.

"You make me crazy sometimes." Emmett said in a possessive tone, wrapping me arms around me and nuzzling his nose into mine.

"What can I say? I like to keep you on your toes." I teased him, slightly hovering my lips over his and smiled. He smiled back and was about to kiss me and I pulled away, moving out of his arms and towards the bags near the door.

"We're gonna be late for our plane if we don't leave soon." I said over my shoulder as I pushed my hair out oft he way from my eyes. Hearing Emmett groan I picked up my own bag and looked over at him, seeing him eye me with a eyebrow raised and I smirked at him. I knew I was getting him wound up, but it'll be worth it in the end.

* * *

After being on the plane from Houston to Rio de Janeiro, we went on a yacht that took us onto the ocean when the moon was high over us. I smiled as the wind gushed by us as we flew over the ocean on the yacht. Emmett stood by my side and held my hand tight as we slowed down near a small formation in the moonlight. I could see the outlining of some sort of land mass as the yacht went slower and slower. I didn't realize what it was until I saw small lights all on the formation. We were at a island!

"Welcome to the Isle of Esme." Emmett whispered in my ear as we reached the docking area. The yacht's engine diminished as Emmett led me over to the side of the yacht to hop out onto the dock. I gracefully climbed up, Emmett right behind me as I looked out onto the island we were on. It was so beautiful even at night I could see all of the vegetation of the island, how green and luscious it was. Emmett grabbed our two bags and stood next to me, smiling at me as I was in awe.

"So, this is Esme's island?" I asked in shock as we both walked down the docks and along the dirt path by the water. I breathed in the new scents, sand and salt water, the trees and the moist terrain around us as we followed the path.

"Carlisle gave this island to Esme when they got married, and now they want us to stay here and enjoy it." Emmett explained as we ended at a small house near the water a bit up on the hill. I smiled and walked up to push the front doors open.

Inside was just as beautiful, but I was looked out the window in the bedroom, seeing the moon over the ocean and the wind picking up slightly. It was all so surreal to breathe in, now being alone with my husband and not having a care in the world.

I felt fingers at my shoulders, moving the straps of my dress down my arms and being replaced with kisses along my shoulder blades and collar bone. I grinned and turned slowly to see Emmett in front of me with a genuine smile. I smiled back as I reached up to trace the outline of his face. His hands went to my waist and lifted me in his arms, carrying me bridal style to the king size bed and laying me down gently on the covers. Clothes were forgotten, boundaries were lost and time was not issue.

We were one.....


	36. This Is New

The sun was high above the island at our second week there. I felt like I took a step into heaven, though I did feel that way as soon as I said, "I do" but being on that island was ten times better than before. THe only people that were on the island other than Emmett and myself were the housekeepers and chefs. I was reluctant to have people serve me and clean up after me, it made me feel a bit uneasy. Yet most of my time was with Emmett of course, sometimes laying in bed in each others arms and sometimes going swimming when the sun is about to set. We would hunt together on the island, catching some game and then making love in the night. It was something I never wanted to end.

It was now August 8th, only three days until Edward and Bella's wedding. We wanted to get back from our honeymoon just in time to be a part of the wedding. I grabbed my own bag from our little house where we stayed in for the past two weeks, following Emmett as we walked on the deck towards the yacht. The sun was already set, having the moon come out to light up the island. Emmett took my bags from his hands and placed them in the boat, coming back over to me and smiling.

"It's gonna be hard going back to the real world." I simple told him and he nodded his head, placing a lingering kiss on my forehead. The wind picked up a bit as Emmett wrapped his arms around me as I looked back at the island one last time. I smiled, knowing we were going in a steady pace to our future.

"I think we can manage it, Mrs. Cullen." Emmett said to me in a grin as He took my hand in his. I smiled as we both got in the yacht and felt the yacht move from the dock slowly. As the island got smaller and smaller in the distance, my hopes got higher and higher for a satisfying future.

* * *

Alice threw her arms around me as we got out of the car in front of the Cullen Mansion. It was a lightly drizzling day at Forks, the rain dancing in the sky as it descended onto the earth in a light manner. I giggled as Alice pulled away with a huge smile on her face. I raised my eyebrow as Carlisle and Esme stood by her and smiled as well. Something was going on in the family and the suspense was killing me.

"Alice? Either you're very happy to see us, or you're hiding something." Emmett said in a hesitant tone as he stood next to me. I wrapped my arm around his waist as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, bringing me close.

"Well, while you two were away on your honeymoon, we got you two a special gift." Alice said in a smile, giggling in glee. I looked up at Emmett at first with confusion, then back at her.

"You guys have given us so much already, I don't think we could be able to take anymore gifts." I said in a softer tone, feeling Emmett rub my arm with his massive hand. Alice's smile only got bigger as Esme cleared her throat in a beautiful manner.

"This gift is for good use. Carlisle found a perfect space for this gift and we hope you two like it. Now, you'll need to follow us, you'll have to run to get there." Esme explained to us as she pointed East from our direction. I was still confused, what was our last gift from our family. BUt I said nothing as Alice broke into a run first, later joined by Esme. Carlisle stayed behind with us as the three of us ran East, following Carlisle. Emmett held the hand the whole time as we dodged the forest obstacles in our way. It felt like we have only ran for a mere minute as we reached the coast.

There was a long stretch of bed, where there was no sign of life. The sand felt so nice between my toes as the cold air from the sea slammed in our faces. We stopped near the shore, where Alice was waiting for us with Esme by her side. As soon as we were close to them, Esme walked behind Emmett and placed her hands over his eyes. Alice did the same with me, making me loose my vision. But I could still smell the sea air, the sand and the distant pine from the trees. We walked a bit forward and I felt Alice making me turn a bit to the right, as if we were going with the curve of the beach.

We then stopped and I breathed in the surrounding area one more time. Everything smelled the same, except now i could smell wood and some candles. I was no confused, wondering what was going on.

"Oh my god." I heard Emmett said next to me in shock as Alice moved her hands from my eyes. I blinked a few times, but was in total utter shock as I saw what was in front of me. There was a large wooden house in front of us on the border of the forest and the beach. It was three stories, the top story only looking like it housed one room. The second and third story was wide, with stairs on the side of the house going into the sand with a porch on the first floor and a balcony on the second floor. It looked like a beach house from the hamptons!

I tried to find my voice, but nothing came out as Alice walked over to my side and waited for my approval. I took in a deep human breath and looked over at her.

"You.....got us a house?" I asked aloud in shock as Emmett looked at Alice the same way. Alice just smiled and pointed to Esme. We looked over to our mother who just shrugged.

"I had it built for about a couple of months, without either the two of you getting a hint of what was going on. I made the rest of the family swear to not say a single word or give any hints." Esme explained as I looked at the house some more, having the belief that this was some kind of trick and that was not real at all. The house was beautiful in my opinion, though it looked rugged and old. I smiled so widely as Alice looked at me with curiosity.

"So, do you like it?" she asked casually. I squealed, finally getting my voice back and hugged Alice tightly. I heard Esme chuckle as I hugged her as well.

"Thank you so much, this means a lot to us." Emmett said to the both of them, hugging them as I took another step to our house. Emmett joined me as I looked behind us, seeing Alice, Esme and Carlisle smile at the both of us.

"We'll leave you two to your new home." Carlisle simply said in a smile as he held Esme's hand in his. I grinned as I felt Emmett's hand take mine, the both of us looking at our new home.

* * *

I opened the front door slowly but surely, seeing how it was already decorated with beach-like furniture. The couches and chairs where a pale white with looks of comfort, sitting in front of a cobblestone fireplace and with pale blue walls. Candles were lit in various places on the coffee table, fireplace and end tables. As I inspected the yellow kitchen with oak finishing, I heard Emmett call my name from upstairs. I followed his voice up that stairs and down the hallway into one of the rooms, and was floored from what I saw.

Inside was all blank walls, but in the middle was a easel with a blank canvas on the easel. To the right were at least two dozen paint cans on the floor, a tent canvas underneath the tools. There was one large window overlooking the sea as I looked around in amazement, seeing Emmett smile as well.

"it still seems like a dream to me." I said aloud as I traced my fingers on the canvas. Emmett nodded his head and walked out of the room to the room next door, I followed him close behind. It was our own master suite, a large red oak kind size bed was against one wall with dark blue bed sheets. A Red Oak dresser was to the side, along with double doors which would mean that would be my new closet. SOme of the things that were in the bedroom came from my old house and old room, my laptop, some pictures of when I was a human other trinkets.

I saw one particular picture that was on the wall near our door to the balcony. I walked over and peered at the picture, seeing how it was of me and my father playing around in our old art room at my old house. We were laughing so hard, covered in paint, making me smile. It was hard to not have my father here with me in this world, but I knew he wanted me to be happy. I felt arms around me from behind and Emmett's chin on my shoulder, looking at the picture as well.

"I miss him, Em." I said aloud in a soft tone, feeling his head move and his lips against my left ear.

"I know you do, but he's in a better place now." Emmett reminded me as I closed my eyes. I felt his hold on me tighten slightly and my vision suddenly going black. _I saw Emmett and myself when I was human, sitting on my old bed at my old house and Emmett kissing me for the first time. The second vision was of Emmett holding me close in a king size bed in the Cullen mansion, right after I was kidnapped by the Volturi. But the third vision was of something I never saw before. I was a vampire like how I was now, but I was holding a bundle of some kind in my arms. I was signing softly to whatever was in the bundle, like a peaceful lullaby. I looked so happy holding the bundle close to me as I saw myself leaning into it. But as soon as I was about to see it happen, I snapped out of the vision._

I was so utterly confused by the last vision, only because I had no recollection of me doing that! But I looked so happy, while I was holding a bundle in my arms. Was it a baby? That couldn't be the case, I knew vampires couldn't reproduce, well not female vampires that is. I looked over at Emmett who as just as shocked as I was.

"Evvie?" He asked me in a confused tone. I was still trying to figure out what I just did. I've always seen a person's past, this time it was Emmett. But I never saw that before.

"Emmett, did I see our future?"


	37. Oh Man

That vision haunted my mind, seeing the bundle in my arms and smiling. How is it that I was holding a child in my arms and not killing it? How far into the future was that vision at? Emmett was concerned for me, seeing how paranoid I was getting over that single vision. But that baby, I knew it was a baby.....

Bella's and Edward's wedding came in a flash and I was a bridesmaid. Emmett and myself went to the Cullen House. Alice picked out a nice dress for me to wear as a bridesmaid, though she was Maid of Honor of course. The ceremony was just as beautiful as ours, if not better. Bella looked marvelous and stunning in her dress, having her parents smiled and have tears in their eyes. As Bella and Edward stood at the altar, hearing the minister conduct the ceremony, I couldn't help but look at the ring on my finger.

Emmett wanted to get me a wedding ring, but I decided to keep the promise ring he gave me when I was human. It symbolized his promise to me, and my promise to him as well. I didn't need another ring to show his devotion to me or our connection, we were already connected when he gave me that ring some time ago. I smiled at the ring on my finger, looking up and over to my husband who smiled back at me. He then looked down at his own wedding ring on his finger, having a bigger smile in the process.

I later got to be with the Denali clan for a bit before we went tot he reception area. I have only met them a handful of times, one of them being from my bachelorette party. Tanya was always fun to talk to, very vibrant and cheerful just like her strawberry blond hair. Kate was more serious and quiet, yet her amazing beauty and wonderful voice broke every man's heart. It was even more of a shock to see the Quileute tribe there was well. They looked so hesitant to be in attendance, but I knew Bella had a effect on some of the members, at least they were civil about it.

The reception was held out in the backyard of the Cullen house. I stayed by Emmett most of the time, watching Edward and Bella cut the cake and have their first dance as a couple. I gently took Emmett's hand in mine, smiling as I saw Bella and Edward dance, looking so happy together. Emmett leaned in a kiss my hair, showing he was there and that he wasn't going to leave me.

"Dance with me." Emmett whispered to me and I smiled, feeling his arms go around me. I pulled him close and danced with him as well. I rested my head on his broad chest and smiled, breathing him in and feeling the fingers on my lower back sprawl out. I close my eyes, trying to savor the peaceful moment. But that vision came into my head once again, of me holding the baby and smiling. I shivered and opened my eyes again, seeing Emmett look down at me as we stopped dancing.

"Is it the vision?" he asked me and I nodded my head, feeling scared now because of the vision haunting my brain. Emmett looked concerned as we were approached by Jasper, smiling at the both of us.

"Emmett, Alice would like to have a dance with her brother. Is it alright if I have a dance with Evangeline?" He asked, always being a gentleman. Emmett nodded his head to Jasper, then looking down at me and giving me a reassuring kiss on my forehead. He then turned away and walked over to Alice, who was smiling at him and they started to dance. I felt Jasper take my hand and I started to dance with my brother. With a hand holding mine and another hand on my lower back we swayed slowly with the song as I looked to see Edward leading Bella away from the dance floor to the forest. I started to wonder where he was taking her, but Jasper's voice broke the trance.

"I could feel the fear from the otherside of the room. What's wrong?" he asked me as he looked at me with concern. I knew it was going to be hard to hide something like this from Jasper. I took a quick look from Jasper over to Emmett and Alice, seeing the pair of them talking in a deep conversation.

"I had a vision, of the future." I started, seeing Jasper give me a more concerned look, "And I was in the middle of the forest, holding a bundle in my arms, looking happy. Jasper, I think it was a baby."

"But you don't know anything else from the vision?" Jasper asked me in a concerned tone. I shook my head and looked down for a brief second and back up at him, feeling uneasy and unsteady about the vision.

"Alice saw you holding the bundle." I gave Jasper a shocked look, then looking over to Emmett and Alice once again. Emmett looked grave as Alice was talking about something, but I looked back to Jasper.

"You need to understand Evangeline, the future can always change. It's just as confusing for Alice than it is to you, not knowing why you were holding a bundle in your arms without killing it. But the future can change, you may not even get the chance to hold a baby." Jasper explained to me in a calm tone. I nodded my head, trying to tell myself over and over again that the future can change. But then as soon as I was going to say something to Jasper once more, I head voice rising in anger near the edge of the reception area, then a heartbeat speeding up in fear.

"You hear that?" I asked aloud to Jasper as we stopped dancing. Jasper didn't say anything as the both of us walked over in a brisk pace to the sound, being followed by Emmett and Edward. We then saw what it was, Bella was being held harshly by her arms from non other than Jacob, who was in anger. I panicked as Edward looked like he was going to kill Jacob then and there. Seth Clearwater and a wolf were near Jacob, trying to get him to back off.

"Take your hands off of her!" I heard Edward say in an angered tone. I was going to take a step to her to try and help, but Jasper grabbed my arms gently and held me back, telling me silently to leave them be for now. I still wanted to be there to help, Bella was a part of my family now and I'll be damned if Jacob can't get over her and let her go.

"Jake, bro, back away. You're loosing it." I Heard Seth Clearwater urge silently, being followed by a bark from Edward who said aloud, "Now!"

I cringed from Edward's tone of voice, seeing Jacob finally release her and being pushed back by Seth. Bella was pulled back by Edward in a jolt as two wolves stood in front of Edward and Jacob, bracing for a fight. I then felt Jasper release me, making me glide over to Bella and wrap a arm around her.

"I'll kill you, I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" Jacob said in choking rage as he looked to Edward, who was on Bella's otherside holding her as well. I eyed him as Seth told him it wasn't worth it, having the wolf come in front of him and nudge him backwards into the darkness of the forest by the wolf with his head. There was one last wolf left to see and he was looking to Bella.

"I'm sorry." Bella murmured to the wolf, seeing him disappear in the darkness. I looked over to Edward, seeing him look at me and nod his head. I released her from my grasp, seeing Edward fully take her in his arms.

"Thank you." he said to me simply and focused back on Bella. I walked back over to Jasper and saw him nod at me, the both of us walking together back to the reception area.

"I didn't think he would show." I said to him as we reached the dance floor once more. I looked to see if anyone was wondering what happened, but no one was moved nor frightened.

"Neither did I." Jasper replied back to me as we were bombarded by Alice and Emmett. Alice looked bit calm, but Emmett was also concerned as well.

"Is everything okay?" Alice asked in a calm tone, not wanting to have the other guests hear in about the confrontation.

"It's been settled, only a small argument between Jacob and Bella. But it's resolved." Jasper explained as he wrapped his arms around Alice. I smiled and wrapped my own arms around Emmett, feeling his arms go around me as well.

The rest of the evening went by without a hitch. Bella and Edward went off to their own honeymoon as Emmett and I ran back to our home by the beach. THe crisp air made me smiled as we reached out home, still surreal in my mind that the home belongs to us. The home brought peace to me, making me feel more at ease with my worries and woes that were haunting me.

I stood out on the balcony of the second floor, seeing the ocean and the moon high above it. The night looked so bright because of the moon as I heard footsteps behind me. I took in a human breath, breathing in the sea air, sand from below, the pine from afar, and Emmett. Emmett walked up next to me and took my hand gently, looking out into the ocean as well.

"Alice told me about the vision. She saw it as well." Emmett said to me softly, his eye never leaving the ocean in front of us. I looked up at him, seeing how he was going to react. From the looks of it from the reception, he looked rather shocked to hear the news.

"I know the future can change, but it may not change as well." Emmett said aloud slowly, looking form the ocean down to me and giving me a stern look, "No matter what happens in the future, we have to face it together. I don't want you to face it alone, because if something were to happen with me being gone, it would kill me." I only nodded my head, knowing he meant he wanted to be with me if I was ever going to hold a baby in my arms. He wanted to be there for me, with me and help me in any way.

I simply nodded my head and wrapped my arms around him once more, breathing him in and trying to forget the confusing memory and only think of Emmett.

Little did I know what the morning brought

* * *

I sank my toes into the sand the next morning, wearing a white cotton shirt and a light pink and tan sun skirt. I closed my eyes and smiled, breathing in the air around me. I wanted to have a positive day that day, not having that vision clog my mind and have me occupied. Earlier that morning I went hunting with Emmett and was fully satisfied with my thirst. But that day Emmett planned a trip for the both of us to go to Alaska for awhile.

"I'm sure going to miss this beach for awhile." Emmett said aloud as he walked up from behind me and joined me, breathing it in as well. I grinned and took his hand in mine, swinging our hands without even thinking.

"I doubt it, you'll be too occupied with the bears up there." I replied back to him in a teasing tone, hearing him chuckle right next to me.

"Its been too long since we had bear, and I've been needing something hearty." Emmett said in a joking tone. I laughed, but I suddenly stopped, hearing something far off in the distance near the forest. The sound was so faint, but it was so loud to me because of how it sounded. The fast rhythm of a heartbeat, very fast. And it was also very light too light for a adult human. I looked over at Emmett, seeing him look at the forest in the same direction of the heartbeat and he then looked at me.

"That's not a adult." Emmett said slowly, "It sounds like a child."

"But I only hear one, why can't I hear any other ones?" I asked him aloud, only hearing one lone heartbeat. It was fast and faint, making me worry a bit in my spot. Emmett looked down at me.

"Come on." He said, the both of us breaking into a run towards the heartbeat in the forest. I hear it getting louder as we ran faster, going by trees and rocks like a blur. Then I could smell it: human. But I wasn't thirsty at all for human blood, I was already full from the hunt that early morning. But this was very sweet, as if there was no bitterness. As if it was pure, so pure.

Emmett skidded to a halt, I followed shortly after as he looked shocked. I looked at him first to see what was wrong, but I then heard it as clear as day: the sound of a infant crying. I looked towards the sound as if I have never heard it before, I knew I had from my previous life. The sound came from a bundle of a fleece blanket on the forest floor, something inside moving around and the cry happened again. Emmett looked over at me and inched forward a bit, as I did the same thing.

Inside the bundle was a infant, looking no more than a couple months old. I was shocked to see the baby in the bundle as I looked over at Emmett, who was giving me the same wide eyes in return.

Oh man....


	38. He'll Be Okay

"I'll get Carlisle." Emmett instantly said aloud as he looked back down at the infant, who's cries were diminishing now. I looked around the forest to see if anyone was around, but it saddened me when I saw no one around. The only heartbeat I heard was from the baby, who's heartbeat was still fast and faint.

"Stay here with the baby, I'll run and bring Carlisle back here." Emmett told me as I looked back over to him. I cringed, knowing this was the vision I had in mind. _Emmett can't leave me, not with a newborn baby! _I thought in my head as I squatted down to get a closer look at the baby. I carefully picked up the bundle in my arms, feeling how light the baby was and how fragile it was as well. I stood back up completely, feeling the baby move in my arms in the bundle. Feeling a gush of wind by me, I looked to see Emmett already running back to the Cullen House. Scared out of my mind, I looked back to the baby, who was now so quiet in my arms.

It felt strange holding the infant in my strong arms, knowing I had to be careful not to harm it. _Great, now I don't know the sex of the baby._ With so much hesitance inside of me, I reached up with my cold finger to the baby's cheek, tentatively stroking the cold cheek in one stroke. I then saw my vision go black, seeing a vision in my head.

_The first vision was of a young woman holding a baby in her arms, sitting in a chair in some kind of nursery. She looked so happy and young, no older than 30 or younger than 18, with chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes. Even as a human she was beautiful. She was cooing the baby in her arms, looking so much as peace. But another vision came into view, the the baby in a bassinet and the woman was arguing with a young man her age, maybe older. Tears were in her eyes as she yelled at the man, who was shaking his fists and was grabbing her arm. It was the baby's father, yelling at the mother who was going to leave him with the baby. The last vision was of the woman running in the forest with the baby in her arms. She suddenly stopped and held the baby close to her, kissing its head and having tears in her eyes._

_"Oh Adam, my Adam." she said over and over again to the baby. But she was then grabbed by a young man, the father of the baby taking the baby out of her arms and placing him on the forest floor. He then brought out a gun and aimed at the woman while she was being dragged back by his friend. The three of them disappeared into the forest and the last sound was of the gun going off._

I cringed as I got my vision back, looking down at the baby in my arm who was now asleep peacefully. I felt my dead heart ache for the baby, now wanting to find the mother and see if she was alright. Before I did anything else I felt a hand on my shoulder and a familiar scent filling my nostrils: Emmett.

"Here, let me see him." Carlisle said in a calm tone, reaching for the baby. I carefully placed him in Carlisle's arms, instantly feeling a loss of not holding him close to me. Emmett wrapped a arm around me as Carlisle inspected the baby closely.

"He seems stable, though he's terribly cold form being out here." Carlisle explained as he looked at the baby simply.

"His mother was out here, with him." I explained, seeing two pairs of eyes on me, "She was trying to get away from the father, who was abusive. But she was caught by him and a accomplice, who left him out here and took the mother."

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked me with wonder. I nodded my head.

"I saw it all in my vision. His name is Adam." I explained some more, still having my eyes on the baby. It pained me to see how he was only a baby, yet he was already in a broken world. Just like me.

"I'll take him to the hospital to be examined, then I'll call Chief Swan to see if there's a notice of a missing woman." Carlisle told me in reassurance as he looked from the baby to me, having a soft look on his face.

"You did a good thing, Evangeline." Carlisle finally said in a more confident tone, "You two can accompany me to the hospital, if you want to."

"Of course." I heard Emmett say aloud before I could even answer. I looked up at him, seeing him look back at me and a small smile appeared on his face.

"But what about our trip?" I asked him in a curious question. He only shrugged.

"We have all the time in the world for a trip." Emmett replied to me and I smiled, giving him a short kiss on the lips. We then looked back to Carlisle and saw him break out into a run back towards the Cullen House. We followed right behind him, staying close and being on high alert if anyone was close by.

I kept playing that last vision over and over in my head, seeing the woman being pulled away and screaming for her baby. I pained me knowing she was taken away from her child, but now I wanted to help her, to find her.

To keep them together....

* * *

Waiting in the Waiting Room of the hospital was like going through the vampire transformation all over again: forever and painful. I wanted to see if he was alright, if he was going to be safe in his mother's arms again, and if he will be able to live. It killed me not knowing what was going on with Carlisle expecting the baby, if only I could read minds. Darn Edward for being on his honeymoon.

"Evangeline, please sit down for a solid minute." Emmett said to me calmly as I was pacing the Waiting Room in a brisk pace. I stopped and sighed, running my fingers in my hair and walking over to my husband, sitting next to him and feeling him take my hands in his.

"Carlisle will do what he can, all we can do is wait." Emmett reminded me and I only nodded my head, then looking over at him.

"What was the real reason who you wanted to postpone our trip?" I asked him in a worried tone. Emmett simply sighed and hung his head, scratching his curly hair and looking back at me.

"Because I knew you were going to be worried about the baby while we were away, not being able to think about anything else."

"That's not true, Emmett!"

"But it is true. Look I know you Evangeline, and you would be thinking about the baby and his well-being the whole time, not being able to enjoy yourself. It's in your nature to care about other people and that is not a bad thing at all." Emmett explained to me , squeezing my hand every once in awhile. It was true, how I was a caring person like Esme. But it still made me feel bad about myself, knowing I was a worry wart about small things.

"Hello Evangeline, Emmett." We heard to our right, seeing Chief Swan walking from the ICU into the Waiting Room in uniform, being accompanied by another officer. We stood up as well, and it was weird to think of him as a relative to me, since his daughter is my sister-in-law.

"Hello Chief Swan." I replied back to him in a polite tone.

"Please call me Charlie, Evangeline. I've known you since you were four." Charlie replied to me in a smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, Charlie. Any news of Adam's mother?" I asked him in a curious tone, feeling Emmett's arm go around my shoulders to support me.

"Well, it's a bit tough to tell you kids this, but she was found dead at La Push on the shoreline about a hour ago, a gunshot to the head." I felt a cringe go down my spine when he told me this, keeping his composure as he told us this news.

"She's dead?" Emmett asked aloud in a shocked tone, "But who killed her?"

"We don't know." Charlie replied to the both of us, then suddenly stopping as something was coming over the radio.

"Chief, they arrested the man." I heard the voice come on over the radio. Charlie have us a hesitant look and turned his back, taking the radio in his hands and walking out of the Waiting Room with his officer right behind him. It was still a shock to me that the woman was now dead, leaving her son behind. I gave Emmett a grave look and he only rubbed my arm with his massive hand.

"Evangeline, Emmett." We heard from the ICU. I looked over to see Carlisle walking towards us in his doctor attire, a grave look on his face as he approached us.

"How is he?" Emmett asked in concern and curiosity, as if he was our own son. I gently took Emmett's free hand in mine and squeezed it slightly.

"He'll have to stay here for awhile, just so that we can get him properly stable and well enough." Carlisle explained to the both of us, "And I take it Chief Sawn filled you in about the mother."

"Not the whole story though, what about the father?" I asked in a urging tone, needing to know what happened with him. Carlisle took in a deep breath and shoved his hands in his jacket front pockets of his uniform.

"They found another male body a couple of miles down the La Push shoreline, having a gunshot wound to the head and another at the chest. Some officers from Beaver sent us a missing persons report, having it be the same woman as you saw in your visions, Evangeline. They found a car abandoned along the 101 highway at the Forks' borderline, registered to the woman. Another vehicle, registered to the male that was found dead, was in La Push at the Ranger Station." Carlisle explained in a soft tone.

I replayed what he said in my head over and over again. She ran from Beaver with Adam in her car, the car was abandoned at the Forks borderline on the 101 highway, she ran on foot into the forest and was caught by her husband and his friend. He then took her in the other car to La Push, killing her and the friend on the shoreline. It seemed like a soap opera to me, betrayal and sorrow all rolled into one.

"Did they catch him?" Emmett asked aloud, snapping me out of reality.

"Not yet, but the police force is out looking for him around this area and Port Angeles as well. The Police from Beaver, Port Angeles and Seattle were all notified and are on high alert." Carlisle explained to the both of us, "And if it wasn't for Evangeline, the police wouldn't of none what happened."

"At least Adam will be okay." I replied back to him, seeing him give me a reassuring smile.

"We won't let anything happen to him. If you want to, you can see him for a couple of minutes before visiting hours are over." Carlisle suggested. I was hesitant to do so, knowing I had no ties with him yet I wanted to hold him one more time. I looked up at Emmett, who gave me a reassuring smile and nodded his head, and we both followed Carlisle down to the ICU.

Adam was fast asleep in his own little bassinet, being surrounded by machines that were beeping away. He had one of his hands making a fists near his mouth and the other was at his side. I smiled as I fully saw him now, no longer just his face. He was in a one piece pajama suit, which was light blue. There was a dark blue blanket covering him mostly, leaving one hand and his head out to see. He had dark brown hair already, sticking out all over the place. My smile grew, he was at peace in his sleep.

"He looks so peaceful." Emmett said right next to me in a smile, looking at him with wonder as well.

"It's still hard to sink in, how he came from a broken household." I said aloud in a softer tone, Emmett's hand in mine tighten slightly.

"I think I know where he's coming from though." I murmured aloud, feeling Emmett's eyes on me as I thought about it some more, "I mean, he won't know nor see his mother and father again, like me."

"Evangeline..." Emmett trailed off as he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me close and into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and sighed, breathing him in, along with the scent of the hospital and Adam's scent. I remembered fragments of my human life, most of it was humiliation from my old school mates who thought of me as a freak.

"He'll be okay." Emmett said in my ear over and over again.

Yeah...he'll be okay....


	39. Off to Alaska

After being reassured by Carlisle that Adam was going to be alright under his careful watch, Emmett and I went off on our vacation just the two of us. Trying to act like a typical couple, we packed a camping backpack for the both of us and used Emmett's jeep, though we knew it would be faster to run. The weather would stay foggy and the clouds in the sky were in our favor.

We arrived at the lodge in Juneau Alaska, Pybus Point Lodge off of Egan Dr. It wasn't a luxurious place to stay at, but we were more interested in hunting out there and visiting the Denali Clan than being in the Lodge most of the time. But Emmett booked us the most expensive suite of course, making me want to laugh aloud as a worker helped us with our backpacks to the suit. Inside of course was a master bedroom, a kitchen and living room connected and a small dining room.

"Honestly Em, do we need all of this just to go and say hello to the Denali clan?" I asked in a giggled as Emmett wrapped his arms around me from behind, giving me small kisses on my neck. His hold on mr tightened slightly as I sighed in content.

"We have two weeks to go and visit. And I have no intention of letting you leave this room without giving me at least one kiss." Emmett replied to me, his kisses now reaching my collarbone. I smiled from my spot, placing my hands over his and moving my head to give him more access.

"Oh really?" I asked in a teasing tone, suddenly moving in his arms and looking up at him with a eyebrow raised. He pulled me close to his body as I rested my hands on his massive arms, feeling them move under my fingers.

"You know, Carlisle has a theory about young vampires who are married." Emmett said in a smile, leaning in slightly so that our noses touched, "That there is so much carve and desire that won't fade for a long time."

"I like the sound of that." I said back to him, slightly having our lips touch each other and I smiled, hearing him growl low in his chest as he suddenly picked up me and my legs went around him. I place my hands on the back of his neck and rubbed our noses together.

"I'll call Carmen and Eleazar tonight and tell them we'll be there tomorrow." Emmett said aloud as he carried me over to the bed and gently placed me on the mattress, hovering over me, "I'll lie to them."

"Lying is never a good thing to do with a fellow family, my love." I teased him as he started slipping his fingers under my shirt near the shoulders. He smiled as he leaned down and gently placed his lips against my ear.

"You are my love." he whispered in my ear as I felt my fingers slipping underneath his shirt to feel the plains of his muscles on my fingertips. I only smiled as I moved my head to kiss him fully on the lips, now feeling the shirt slip from my shoulders down my arms.

* * *

"Oh Emmett, Evangeline! Carmen, they're here!" Tanya said aloud as we stood outside their home. Their home was more in tune with nature, made from solid wood from the forest and having a cabin style to it. But it was luxurious no doubt, holding a good class of elegance and class in the home as well as outside. I knew that if our family would move up here, our home would look like this.

"Ah, the happy couple. Any news on Edward and Bella?" Carmen asked as she came into view from behind Tanya. She was just a gorgeous as Esme, but I knew Esme was even more beautiful as her from my point of view. She smiled a delicate and soft smile at us.

"Not yet, but I think they're having a good time on their honeymoon." Emmett replied as we walked into the entry way of the home. It was instantly warm for us as Eleazar walked over to us, Kate right behind him with a small smile on her face. Compared to her sister Tanya, Kate was a bit more sheltered and serious. But non the less she smiled at us as Eleazar walked over to me.

"Ah, my dear Evangeline. You still look ravishing." Eleazar said to me in a smile as I hugged him closely. Now I have never met Eleazar face to face, other than the wedding of course. He pulled away and gave me a interesting look.

"Psychometry....interesting..." He said in a murmur as Carmen joined him by his side. I was a bit shocked, how did he know about my ability? Carmen, seeing my questioning look on my face only laughed a bell tone laugh.

"My husband has the ability to sense other abilities. I hope he didn't startle you too much." Carmen told me in her accent and I smiled, shaking my head as Eleazar chuckled.

"Now, shall we go hunting. I found a couple of bears out west about 20 miles, perfect for you Emmett?" Eleazar asked my husband in a grin and I looked back to my husband, seeing him grin right back. I knew when it came to bears Emmett couldn't resist, other than me of course.

"Sounds good to me." Emmett replied as Tanya clapped her hands in joy. I swear she must of been Alice's long lost sister.

"Then we should get going." Tanya said in excitement as she headed for the front door. Kate only shook her head with a smile on her face, following her sister as I followed the rest of the family out the door and into the wilderness of Alaska.

* * *

By the third day in Alaska, I decided to go into town with Kate and buy some things for the family when we would go back home. I know it must of sounded silly, but I wanted to be a good daughter-in-law for Carlisle and Esme to have, and what better way than to get them a gift. Kate wanted to come along so we can become better friends, though I already fulfilled that task with Tanya because of her bubbly personality.

"You seem so well adjusted for a newborn." Kate commented as we walked down the street, looking the stores through the windows. I smiled as I placed my hair up in a ponytail to be away from my eyes.

"I don't know how that happened to be honest. Carlisle told me it varies with every vampire, the strength to resist and all." I explained to her, seeing her nod her head as well.

"It took me a good several months to adjust, and Tanya was about two years. It must be from the inner strength one would of had when they were human." Kate suggested as I saw something caught my eye in a store window. It was from a Art Gallery, a picture hanging in the window and having something written on a card in the corner of the painting. The picture was of a sunset over the ocean, using different colors to make it truly beautiful and unique. I know I saw it before as I stopped walking and faced the painting behind the glass.

"Evangeline?" I heard Kate ask aloud as I felt something tug inside of me. I knew the painting: It was my father's painting. The only problem was that I didn't remember when he painted it. if only I could cry I thought aloud as I felt pain in my stomach, remembering my father and missing him.

"My father painted this painting." I simply said aloud as Kate looked at the painting as well, cocking her head to the side. I then saw her look at the card in the corner and I closed my eyes as she read the card aloud:

" 'Daniel Josten died from a heart attack at the age of 35. His only daughter Evangeline daughter died shortly after at the age of 19 from a fatal gun shot wound. This painting is that last painting Daniel Josten painted before his death, dedicated to his daughter.' " Kate read aloud as I opened my eyes to see the painting. I then felt a hand on my shoulder and a gentle squeeze as I looked over to Kate, who was looking at me with warm golden eyes.

"You okay?" she asked me. I knew I was okay, for the first time in my new life I was okay to look at something from the past and not cringe. I smiled, thinking of my new life and how I was going to be okay in it.

"Yeah, I think I will be." I replied to her in a smile. Kate smiled back and I felt my cell phone go off in my purse. I took it out and saw Emmett's name on the screen. I opened the phone and placed it to my ear.

"Hey honey."

"Evangeline, we need to go home, right now." I got suddenly scared. Was it Adam? Did something happen to the family?

"Why what's wrong?"

"It's Bella." I cringed, hoping something didn't go wrong while we were away. I looked at Kate with a worried look and tried to find my voice again.

"What happened?"

"Evvie, she's pregnant."


	40. Why Don't We Do It?

I knocked on Bella's door, hearing some steady breathing on the other side of the door. As soon as we came back from town, Emmett and I drove straight back to Forks to see Edward and Bella. Bella, pregnant? How could that be? Edward looked so distressed and worried as Bella was just confused.

"Come in." I heard softly behind the door and I opened it, seeing Bella at the edge of the bed, holding herself softly and with her head down, her eyes on her stomach which was now slightly rounded. She looked up at me with a bewildered look on her face as I walked over to squat down in front of her. Her skin was warm under mine as she tried to find her voice.

"I guess you heard." She replied in a murmur. I smiled slightly and nodded my head. Bella then sighed and looked back down at her belly, looking at the slight round belly with wonder in her eyes. I looked as well, so confused about the situation and filled with curiosity.

"I didn't even know that it was possible." Bella said aloud to me in a scared tone, "And Edward, it's like he's so hateful towards it. He doesn't want me to keep it, he think it'll kill me."

"He's your husband, Bella. He's trying to look out for you and your well being." I reassured her in a soft tone, trying to find the right words to say. Bella scoffed and her hold on her belly tightened a bit.

"Sometimes he goes too far, like with this. I don't know, Evangeline...I wanna keep it." Bella said in a whisper for the last part. Edward told us about this as we came home, how it was going to be literally killing her almost. THis hasn't happened in our lifetime before, nor in vampire history so this was a first. Now I knew why Edward was concerned, since no one went through this before and a vampire is so strong, but a half vampire could kill her regardless.

But I could see where she was coming from. Though I was never pregnant in my life, and I know I will never be pregnant now, I knew how she felt to be carrying something so important and special to her.

"Don't worry, I'm sure things will turn out okay. You have us, and you know we're going to do what we can to make you're okay." I reassured her one more time. Bella only gave me a small smile and looked up at me.

"Thanks for listening, I think I can only talk to you and Alice." Bella replied to me in her smile as I smiled back. I then heard a small knock on the door, seeing Edward peak his head in with a concerned look on his face. I smiled at him and stood up completely, walking over to him and seeing him give me a small smile.

"Carlisle called from the hospital, he wants you and Emmett to go down there. It's about Adam." Edward explained to me, making me a bit worried now since I have yet to see Adam since we left Forks for our trip. I nodded my head and saw him look over to Bella, walking over in a glide and squatting in front of her, kissing her forehead softly. I walked out of the bedroom and saw Emmett waiting by the staircase. Walking over to him, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close to me.

"How is she?" Emmett asked as we both walked down the staircase hand in hand..

"Scared out of her mind, but I think she'll be okay." I reassured him as we walked to the garage. Emmett smiled and took out his keys from his pocket as he unlocked the car.

"Ready to see Adam?" Emmett asked me as he opened my car door for me. I smiled widely at him, pecking him on the lips before getting in the car.

I was more than ready to see Adam

* * *

"Come on in, he just woke up." Carlisle told us as we walked into the Children's Wing of the hospital. It was quite deserted for that part of the hospital, but we honestly only cared about Adam, who was in his own bassinet and wide awake. He was wearing a one piece pajama suit, covered with a fleece blanket. He grew a bit more brown hair on his head, which was now all over the place. I peered over the edge down at me and seeing his eyes go to me, suddenly cooing as Carlisle picked him up gently in his arms. Adam started to squirm and I smiled, hearing his small voice coo.

"How is he doing?" I asked as Carlisle rocked him gently, Adam calming down instantly.

"Much better. He's well enough to leave the hospital, but we do have a problem with that." Carlisle said in a grave tone, seeing Adam reach up with his small hand and try to grab Carlisle's nose.

"What's the problem?" Emmett asked aloud in curiosity. Carlisle looked up at the both of us and sighed, looking back down at Adam.

"We don't have a home for him to go to. Since his biological father is missing, we are going to register him at a adoption agency, which could take month if not years for him to find a permanent home. We want to make sure he is in a safe environment and will not be in any immediate danger." Carlisle explained as I looked from him to Adam, seeing the small child look over at me with curiosity.

"Carlisle, can I speak to you out in the hallway?" Emmett asked our father in curiosity. Carlisle nodded his head and looked over at me.

"You want to hold him?" Carlisle asked me, and I nodded my head. Was I going to crush him in my arms? I knew I had to be so careful with him, just like how Emmett was with me when I was human. Carlisle gently placed him in my arms, having me feel the lightness of his weight. Adam looked up at me and cooed some more, having me smile as I slowly started to rock him in my spot. Emmett and Carlisle then left the room and I was left alone with Adam, feeling the warmth of his skin and the fleece of the blanket.

The one thing that took my breath away was his bright green eyes, looking up at me and showing the child-like innocence he harbored. He cocked his head to the side as I smiled at him, hearing a small gurgle come out of him.

It felt right holding him at that moment, though I knew it was dangerous for me even to hold him so close. I was still a newborn vampire, still having my strength tested, and if I would ever snap and go for Adam......

No, I couldn't think like that, not now that I was hold him. All I wanted for him was to be protected and to be loved, though I wanted it to be me to be able to protect him. To adopt him would make me so happy, but it would also scare me. I could kill him, with one whiff of his scent he could be dead within seconds.

"Evangeline?" I looked up from my trance on his eyes to see Emmett and Carlisle standing a bit away from me near the door. I smiled at them as Carlisle walked over, holding out his hands for me. Reluctantly, I handed Adam over to Carlisle who rocked him gently and looked up at me.

"I'm going to let him rest for the night. Why don't you two go home and check on Bella for me. I'll be home as soon as he falls asleep." Carlisle reassured us as I walked over to Emmett and took his hand on mine. It felt strange not holding Adam now as we walked out into the hallways. Emmett then stopped walking and faced me, having some seriousness in his eyes as he moved some of the hair from my eyes.

"Evvie, I have a idea." Emmett told me in a serious tone, looking at my eyes in a rapid pace. I gave him a questioning look and wondered what was going on. Why did he talk to Carlisle outside without me?

"What are you talking about?" I asked him in a questioning tone. Emmett gave me a small smile and placed both of his hands on my arms, feeling how nice his skin was against mine.

"Why don't we do it?" He asked me, making me even more confused than ever.

"Do what?" I asked him back.

"Adopt Adam?"


	41. A First Picture

I lost my voice when he suggested that, but only in shock and not in anger. He wanted to adopt Adam? I never thought he would want that at all, let alone to adopt. It shocked me as I tried to find my voice.

"You....you want to adopt Adam?" I asked with shock going through my veins and mind. Emmett chuckled and nodded head in excitement. He then walked us over to a nearby couch that was against the wall in the hallway and had me sit down, squatting down in front of me and looking up at me.

"I know you care for Adam, I can see it in those beautiful eyes of yours. He needs a lovingly family, and I think we can provide that for him." Emmett explained to me. As soon as I was about to protest in the idea, Emmett beat me to it.

"I know the risk, bringing a newborn human baby into our world. And I know there will be times of temptation, but I talked to Carlisle about it. He doesn't see it as a huge danger for Adam. Evangeline." Emmett said to me as I looked away, placing his fingers by my jaw to have me turn back to him, "We can do this, I know we can."

"But Em, I may not be strong enough!" I said in a sorrowful tone, thinking of what could happen in my head over and over again.

"Don't say that! Evangeline, you are strong enough, so strong. Carlisle has faith in you, I have faith in you." He reassured me as I gave him a look of wonder. Did he really want a son, a human son? I needed to ask him that.

"And you want this? A human son?" I asked him in wonder. Emmett sighed aloud and got up to sit down next to me on the couch, holding both of my hands in his.

"I felt a connecting when I saw Adam, and you did it, I saw it in your eyes. And since that connection was made, I wanted him be near him and protect him." Emmett explained as he looked at me with serious eyes, "I want nothing more than to raise him as our son. The both of us, Evvie, raising Adam as a member of our family." I smiled, thinking of having Adam be a part of our life and being parents.

"We should talk to the family about it, I mean the whole family. I know it's our own decision, but having their support is something we would need if we go through with this." I explained to him as he smiled at me, giving me a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Of course. We'll arrange for a meeting tonight if you want." Emmett explained to me as he got up from the couch, pulling me up as well. We both walked down the hallway hand in hand, hoping this plan will work.

I hoped it will work.

* * *

"I say yes." Alice said aloud as we all sat around the dining room table later that night, waiting for Carlisle to come home in order to conduct the meeting. I was beyond nervous for what was going to happen that night, if any of them were to say no or think of the both of us a crazy. I stood at the end of the table with Emmett by my side, Carlisle, Bella and Edward at one side of the table, Jasper Alice and Esme at the other side. Edward was holding Bella's hand as Bella's other hand was on her belly, looking very pale and a bit in pain. But I was glad she was here for the decision.

"You two will be great parents for Adam! I can already see a pale blue nursery!" She said in a grin and I smiled from my spot, knowing that she will always be on my side.

"Yes." Jasper replied in a soft tone, taking Alice's hand in his and giving me a small smile. I knew he wasn't saying it to fall behind Alice, he truly meant it. I then looked to Esme, my mother.

"Of course." She replied to the both of us in her sweet tone and smile. Emmett squeezed my hand a bit tighter, showing he was indeed happy. I looked over at Edward, who's eyes were on Bella but now on mine.

"If it's what you want, then yes." I knew he was hesitant about it, having a human brought into our world. He went through the same hesitance with me when I met Emmett, and I know he'll do the same with Bella when her time comes. I smiled at him and gave him one single nod, showing my respect for him. _Thank you _I thought in my head, knowing he would hear me. I then looked over at Bella, who only smiled at me and nodded her head without saying a word. Lastly was Carlisle, who stood up from his spot and looked at the both of us.

"I'll get the paperwork tomorrow for you two to sign." Carlisle said to the both of us in a smile, making me feel so happy and excited at the same time. I was going to be a mother, I was going to take care and raise Adam as my own. I knew that the only one out of the whole family having some resistance was Edward, but at least he said yes to the both of us.

* * *

"Here we go." The nurse said in her chipper tone as she handed me Adam carefully. It was the following day and we got to take Adam home for the first time. The Social Services representative was going to come over and interview us in a months time to see if Adam was in a suitable home. I instantly held him close as Emmett talked to Carlisle and the main nurse of the Children's Wing, getting things settled as I rocked Adam gently in my arms, hearing him gurgle and I laughed.

"You ready?" Emmett asked me aloud as he walked over and looked down at Adam, who was now looking up at him with curiosity. I smiled up at Emmett, feeling his arms go around me protectively as we walked down the hallway and to his jeep. Carlisle told us Alice had a surprise for the both of us and Adam when we got to our house. Emmett already had a car seat installed for Adam that morning and I placed him in there securely, sitting in the back seat with him as Emmett drove home.

"Honey, speed limit." I reminded him as he drove down the street as if we were on our own now. Emmett nervously laughed and slowed down as I saw Adam drift off to sleep.

"So far so good, eh mommy?" Emmett joked with me and I eyed him playfully from the backseat in the rearview mirror, seeing him smile as he looked back onto the road and stayed with the speed limit. I looked back down at a sleeping Adam, stroking his warm cheek. Within mid-stroke of his cheek, Adam reached up and grabbed my finger with his hand while he was still asleep, making me gasp as he clung onto my finger with all of his strength. I couldn't help but make my smile bigger, feeling so loved by that simple action from a innocent child.

"We're here baby." Emmett said to me as we pulled up to our house on the beachside. I looked out the window and saw Alice and Esme standing near the front door, smiles on the both of them as I got Adam out of his car seat. Emmett got my car door open and helped me out of the car while I held a sleeping Adam in my arms.

"Oh you guys, he's gorgeous!" Alice cooed as she peered down at Adam, who was asleep like a angel. Esme smiled as she looked as well, gently stroking his hair and I couldn't help but look at her as she did this. I saw how motherly she was, knowing she would of been a fantastic mother if she had the chance with a young child.

"We have a surprise for the three of you, mostly for the new addition to our family." Alice explained, looking down at Adam with a bright smile on her face on more time. She then opened our front door and we all went inside. Alice and Esme then walked up the stairs, making Emmett and myself follow relentlessly as we went up the second set of stairs to the third level, stopping at the door going towards the attic. Alice smiled at us as she pushed open the door and walked in, Esme following close behind her. I walked in cautiously, as did Emmett, and we both were floored with what we saw.

The walls were a pale green with white borders all around, having two windows on opposite ends of the room, one of them facing the ocean. A dark red oak crib was against the wall, with a red oak rocking chair right next to it being occupied with a green blanket. A red oak changing table was at the opposite wall, along with a dresser and a toy chest filled with toys. A green rug was in the middle of the floor that was a tan carpet. Over the crib was a mobile of ocean creatures and the moon right in the middle. On top of the dresser were picture frames with no pictures in them.

"Alice, Esme....this is amazing!" I said in a gasp as I walked around the rather large nursery and was floored on how beautiful it was. I then walked over to the window and saw the view of the sea, the clouds over the ocean made me smile.

"You guys did all of this?" Emmett asked them aloud, then raising his eyebrow, "How?"

"Alice saw Adam in our family and we decided to put this together while you two were on your trip to Alaska, finishing it up this morning and last night while you two were with Adam." Esme explained as she walked over to me and Adam, smiling down at him and then eyeing me.

"Here, your first picture as a family." She said, walking over to the dresser and reaching inside, pulling out a digital camera and turning it on. Emmett laughed and walked over to me, wrapping a protective arm around my shoulders and looking down at Adam, who was starting to wake up. He opened his mouth widely, yawning as Esme stood in front of us 7 feet away. Emmett and I looked up and smiled, seeing the flash go off.

A start of our new life.


	42. Like Hell It's Gonna Happen!

"Hey there." I said to Adam as I picked him up in my arms from his bassinet and taking him over to the changing table. It's been three days since we brought him home, and so far nothing serious has happened to him or us. I thought of the new change in our life as a couple with a newborn baby to be unbearable, but Adam was the complete opposite. There was never a dull moment with Adam, nor was there a moment of overwhelming stress or emotion.

Emmett loved holding Adam, even making faces at him when my back was turned, but I knew he was making faces all because of Adam's gurgles and laughter. I knew he was going to be a wonderful father when Adam got older, yet he already is a wonderful father to him. We would take shifts when hunting, one would stay with Adam as the other one would go and hunt, trying to keep the thirst satisfied. We didn't want to take any chances when it came to Adam and his safety. He was our world now.

Emmett stayed home with Adam as I went out to hunt on that third day. I needed to get my thirst in good order, wanting to be full when I went home to Adam and saw his face. But right after having my thirst quenched, I decided to go over and check on Edward and Bella back at the Cullen house. Since her discovery of the pregnancy, her health was getting worse and worse. I ran to the house in hopes that she was getting better.

"Evangeline!" Alice called out to me as she opened the backdoor of the house to meet me halfway. She walked over to me with concern and fear in her eyes, and I was instantly concerned, something was wrong.

"How is she?" I asked her as we both walked back to the house. As soon as I walked in the house, Bella's scent was everywhere, but it was off. It wasn't was warm and pleasant as before, but dull and cold. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Her health is getting worse, and she won't hold down any food. We had to resort to giving her blood to drink, she's holding it down." Alice explained as we turned the corner and I saw Bella on the couch. Her stomach was larger, much larger and she looked so sick on the verge of dying. Edward stood close by, looking up at me and I gave him one nod and walked over to my sister, squatting down in front of her and seeing her smile at me. It was the only things warm about her now, everything else was cold and dead, all but her warm smile that showed life.

"Hey Evangeline. How's Adam?" she asked me in a small voice, sounding so far from us and so fragile. I forced a smile on my face.

"He's wonderful. Emmett's with him back at the house and I decided to come over and see my sister." I replied to her in a cheery tone, rested my hand on her over her swollen chest. I saw Edward shift slightly, but Alice giving him a look from next to me to leave me be. Bella smiled at me and patted my hand with her other hand, having me feel how cold she was.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I asked her, really wanting to know how she was doing. She merely smiled and looked down at the swollen belly beneath our hands. I smiled as well, wondering what was going on through her mind. With such little force I placed my fingers on her belly, instantly blacking out and taking in a breath.

_I could see Bella in serious pain, writhing and moving around as if she was burning to death, hearing Jacob and Edward's voice in the backround screaming for her. I then saw another vision of Bella asleep in front of me, waking up with crimson eyes and such beauty it scared me. But as soon as I was going to see another vision of Bella, it changed to another point of view, one I had no recollection of seeing before. Edward was holding a baby close, smiling and looking so pleasant holding the baby._

I snapped out of it as my energy drained in a fast rate. I almost fell back completely if it wasn't for Jasper catching me. He gently pulled me up and held me steady as Edward walked over to me, looking concerned.

"What did you see?" He asked me as I looked from him over to Bella, who was looking at me with the same level of concern.

"Could I speak to you, outside Edward?" I asked him, seeing him raise his eyebrow at me. He then gently took my arm from Jasper and walked me out of the living room to the kitchen.

"Is it serious?" Edward asked me now as we were alone, lowering his voice and sounding scared.

"Edward, she was in pain, serious pain. Then she woke up as a vampire." I explained to him in a rushed tone. He looked down with so much worry in his eyes and face it killed me seeing him like that.

"I never wanted this for her." Edward said in a murmur. I felt my dead heart break for him. I pulled him into a warm hug, feeling no reaction at first but then his arms went around me, simply hugging me and not saying a word. I was never one to be this close to Edward, but I knew he needed a hug at this time of his life. But he suddenly pulled away and looked in the direction of the front door and had a serious look on his face.

"Edward?" I asked him in worry.

"Jacob." He merely replied, walking back to the living room. I stayed right behind him as I could smell wet dog in the air. Cringing I saw Jacob come into the house and looking over at Bella. I wanted to go home, go back to Adam and see how he was doing.

"Evangeline, could I accompany you back to your house?" Alice asked me, breaking me out of my train of thought. I looked over at her, seeing her smile at me as she stood next to Jasper. I smiled and nodded my head, seeing Alice's smile widen as she looked from me to Jasper. Giving him a peck on the cheek, she glided over to me and we both headed to the backdoor. I could smell the fresh air as we entered the backyard and broke into a run.

"Thank goodness I got out of there, it started to smell of dog by the second." Alice said in a mutter as we ran, and I couldn't help but laugh. The weirdest of time to laugh when something was going wrong, I had to laugh.

We came to a halt in front of my home and I smile, breathing in the sea air and feeling at peace again. THe both of us walked up to the front door and went inside, feeling the warmth of home. Alice and I sat down on the couch as I heard Emmett's deep but meaningful voice upstairs.

"Did you see the baby?" Alice asked me in curiosity. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"No, I thought you did." I replied back to her, seeing her become so hesitant and distraught.

"I...can't see....the baby." She said in a voice that sounded like she was defeated. I was then confused and shocked at the same time. HOw could she not see the baby? It seems like she could!

"How is that possible?" I asked her in wonder, but Alice merely shrugged.

"I don't know. Not even Carlisle knows why I can't see the baby. It's frustrating me..." Alice trailed off as I saw Emmett walking down the stairs with Adam in his arms. He looked over to see Alice, his eyes going wide.

"Alice! Is everything okay? How's Bella?" He asked in a sudden rate as I heard Adam give a faint cry in his arms. I got up and walked over to Emmett, looking down at Adam and seeing him look up at me and giggle. I gently took him in my arms and walked over to the kitchen to get the formula.

"I got it honey." Emmett told me as he got the tools needed to feed our son. Alice glided over and sat on the countertop of our island, watching me with Adam. I looked up at her, seeing her cock-eyed at Adam in my arms.

"You wanna hold him?" I asked her in a shrug. She smiled in glee and nodded her head. I gently handed him over to her and saw her look down at him with a wide smile.

"Hello Adam, I'm Aunty Alice! You are going to be so spoiled!" She said to him in her smile as I looked back at Emmett, seeing him have the formula in hand. He walked over to Alice and handed it to her, Alice immediately started to feed Adam, who was hungry. He drank it down in a hungry state as Alice giggled, seeing his eating habits.

"He eats like a ogre." Alice commented, making me giggle.

"Hey now, be nice about my son." Emmett said in a joking tone as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. I rested my head against his chest and closed my eyes, finally at peace.

"I'm worried about Bella." I said aloud in a soft tone, feeling Emmett's lips in my hair and his hold on me tighten.

"I am too, she doesn't look too good." Emmett commented right after me.

"Same with Edward, he's been worried sick about her since they came home from the honeymoon. I wish I could see the baby..." Alice trailed off as I opened my eyes, seeing her watch Adam who was about to be done with his formula.

"There we go." Alice replied as she took away the empty bottle and then rearranged him to her shoulder, patting him on the back to have him burp.

"You're a natural at that Alice." Emmett said aloud in a smirk and I saw Alice poke her tongue out at us, making the both us giggle. Adam them burped loudly, making Alice giggle from her spot as well as she held him close in her arms.

"How about I put him up to bed?" Alice asked the both of us. I nodded my head and saw her take Adam up stairs, cooing at Adam and making him giggle.

"How's Bella doing?" Emmett asked me from behind me, making me look up and over my shoulder a bit to see him in my line of vision. How could I word it, that she was in such pain and fear?

"Her health is getting worse, much worse. And I saw something in her future, Emmett, I saw her as a vampire." I said in a cringe, feeling Emmett's hands to my arms to rub them gently and soothingly to calm me down.

"We'll think of something to help Bella, I know Edward won't let anything bad happen to her. We just need to trust that she'll be okay." Emmett reassured me as he kissed the side of my head lovingly. Leave it Emmett to make things better in the long run.

"Come on, let's go check on Adam." Emmett said to me as he took my hand. We both walked up the stairs and to the third floor, seeing the door open slightly and I peeked in. Alice was near the window, with her hands on the pane as if she was going to snap them off. Panicking I open the door and walked in quickly, seeing if she was being tempted. Emmett stayed close behind me as we looked over at Alice.

"Alice?" I asked in a hesitant tone. Emmett walked over to the bassinet and smiled, showing that Adam was safe.

"I saw something." She said in a weak tone, having the both of us look at her in fear and in wonder. Was Adam going to be hurt by one of us? Was something bad going to happen to him. Alice turned her head to look at us, showing the fear in her eyes and making me cringe.

"He was going to be taken, by Demetri."


	43. What Will Happen?

I was walking back and forth in the nursery, holding Adam close to me and trying to forget what Alice told the both of us. Demetri, after Adam, even being close to Adam, that was my worst nightmare coming true. I won't let him come near Adam, not even look at him. He was my world now, other than Emmett. Adam and Emmett were all of my life, and Demetri wasn't going to come near him, or my husband, or even me.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked for the both of us as Alice sat down in the rocking chair, holding her head in her hands.

"I saw it, as clear as day." I growled in a low tone, seeing Adam look up at me and having his green eyes pour into mine.

"We need to talk to Carlisle. We need to let him know what you saw." Emmett started off, and I could see he was trying not to break things. I looked over at him over my shoulder and then back down at Adam.

"I don't think even Carlisle will stop him from coming here." Alice said in a grave tone and I shook my head.

"I will." I could tell two pairs of golden eyes were on me as I said those words in a deadly tone. My eyes stayed on Adam the entire time, knowing what I was saying and thinking.

"If he even comes near him I'll kill him myself." I growled in a low tone, seeing Emmett walk over slowly to me in my line of vision. He hands went to my arms from behind and I looked up at him, seeing his golden eyes on me.

"I'm not going to let Demetri come near him, or you. He's been keeping a eye on you since he kidnapped you and took you to the Voulturi, and I know this is the perfect opportunity for him to strike. But knowing Demetri and his motives, he's going to come alone and try on his own." Emmett explained to me, "You know this family is going to do anything and everything in our power to protect our son, and to protect you."

"He's right you know, we won't let him come near Adam." Alice reassured me as I smiled at the both of them, knowing full well that they were telling the truth. Adam was safe in our family, so safe and so protected. It made me feel relief as I saw Adam smile up at me, making me laugh a bit and bring him close to me, kissing his warm head and knowing he was going to be okay.

Okay for now.

* * *

Two days went by and I didn't want to leave Adam's side. I was too paranoid about something happening to him if I looked away for even one minute, knowing how Demetri was very sneaky and slick. But Emmett watched him as well as I hunted, getting my thirst quenched and my temptation low.

Being with Adam, whether it was changing him or feeding him, made me love him even more and more. He felt like he was in fact my own son, though I knew I couldn't officially call him that since we didn't adopt him just yet, it all was up to the social worker. I wanted him to be my son though, I wanted it so bad. He was a wonderful boy to hold and feed.

"Hello you." I heard Emmett say as he picked up Adam in his arms and held him close, looking down at him with loving father-type eyes. Adam was making loving noises as I saw a hand reach up from Emmett's arms and try to grab his nose. Emmett giggled and looked up at me.

"I have a idea, something to get our minds off of Demetri. Go get some warm clothes on and I'll change Adam." He told me, walking over to me and giving me a short kiss on the lips. I smiled in the kiss, pulling away and going to our master bedroom and looking through my closet. I got on some baggy jeans, a white shirt and a purple hoodie jacket. I walked back out into the hallway, seeing Adam in a snug jacket and jeans. He was wrapped up in a red blanket as Emmett smiled at me.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked him as we both walked down the stairs and out the house, going down our porch onto the sand,

"It occurred to me that our son has not seen the ocean yet." I giggled, knowing it was true as we walked out onto the shoreline and seeing the water coming towards our feet, then pulling away back into the ocean. Emmett then held Adam out a bit for him to see the ocean, but I kept my eyes on Emmett. I could only see how much devotion and love he poured into Adam.

"Hey buddy, here's the ocean. I would take you out there with me, but it's too cold for you." Emmett said to him in a loving tone, reminding me of the way he would speak to me, with love and affection. Adam gurgled in his arms as I wrapped my arms around Emmett's middle, resting my head on his shoulder.

"When he's older we'll go out there, the three of us." I reassured him as we watched the ocean roll in and out in a dance like form. Emmett nodded his head and kissed my forehead in his spot.

"We can teach him to swim!" Emmett said in a excited tone as I giggled.

"That would be in your department honey." I reassured him as I heard a small laugh come from Emmett as Adam took one of Emmett's fingers in his small hand, making me smile even bigger. I then felt something buzz in my pocket and I knew it was my phone. I took it out and saw Alice's name on the screen.

"Alice?"

"Evangeline, I need you and Emmett to come over, like now!"

"What is something wrong?"

"Evvie, it's Bella. She's gone into labor."

* * *

I was holding Adam very close to me as I waited downstairs for what was to happen to Bella. She was upstairs about to give birth, and maybe die. I was so scared for my sister, thinking of what was going to happen to her if this didn't go over well. Was the baby going to kill her? Was she even going to survive in one piece?

"Just be calm Evangeline." Jasper's voice flowed into the living room. He walked over to me with his hands in his pockets and looking very tense, since whatever was going on was killing him and his temptation. I knew his thirst for blood was bad, compared to others, and I knew how he felt . We both were young and reckless when it came to our hunger for blood.

"I'm trying, but I still think of Bella up there, being in pain." I told him in a soft tone, not wanting to startle or harm Adam. Jasper then looked down at Adam and a small smile cam on his face, something I knew was rare for Jasper to do. He then walked a bit closer and cocked his head to the side to see Adam, his smile on his face making Adam gurgle in my arms.

"May I hold him?" He asked me in a polite tone. I looked over at him and got scared a bit, not knowing his boundaries.

"I went hunting this morning, Evangeline, I promise I won't hurt him." He told me, sensing my fear. I gently handed Adam over to him, seeing him instantly hold him properly and looking down at Adam. Adam looked back up at him as well, showing wonder and confusion in his eyes.

"He's very handsome." Jasper said aloud, making me hold back a bit of a snort and he eyed me from his spot.

"WOuld you prefer the term, 'cute'? Cause I don't think your son would want to be called cute when he is older by his Uncle Jasper." Jasper explained to me in a lighter tone and I smiled, but we were swept away as we both inhaled something sweet, oh so sweet. I cringed, knowing that smell. I wanted to run up there, bite Bella and drink her dry. It was the side of me that I hated, the side of me I tried to avoid.

"Esme!" Jasper screamed as he looked up from Adam to the stairs. I then heard some commotion upstairs as Esme glided down and grabbed Adam gently in her arms, away from the both of us. I then knew why Jasper wanted Esme to hold him, to keep him away from the both of us. I slammed my hands over my nose to avoid the smell, the sweet smell. I knew it wasn't Adam, it was Bella, her blood was in open range.

"Evangeline, we need to leave and get food." Jasper said to me as he clutched my arm and yanked me from my spot. We both bolted out of the house and through the backyard into the forest, trying to hard not to turn back and to drink up that sweet blood. I needed to eat something, anything that was not Bella, it would of killed me if I did that to her. I ran faster than ever before, I needed to get out of there. For my sake, for Bella's sake, and for Adam.

I stopped in the middle of the clearing, no longer smelling Bella and her sweet blood. I could only smell pine and the near ocean. I sighed and fell to my knees, feeling pain in my chest for almost killing Bella, and even Adam.

"Evangeline, you need to breathe in and breathe out. It'll pass soon, all you need to concentrate on is your husband, your son." Jasper reminded me, placing his hands gently on my forearms.

"I almost lost it, I almost ran up there to kill her. And I almost did it to Adam." I said in a cringe, seeing the memory flood back to me over and over again. She was family, and I was so close to snapping and killer her in a instant.

"But you didn't, you had the strength to turn the other way." Jasper reminded me as he squeezed my arms gently, having me see a vision.

_I saw Jasper, but it looked so long ago and in a different place and time, and he was human. He was in a Confederate Soldier uniform, looking o young and so fierce to be a soldier. He had a gun in his hands and was about to go into battle. Another vision came through of Jasper in some late night scene, being cornered by a couple of vampires and then being changed by a beautiful and intriguing woman. But the last scene was of Jasper walking into a diner of some sort, walking in and seeing non other than Alice. I saw her smile at Jasper and say in her delicate tone, "You've kept me waiting for a long time." _

I snapped out of the vision and looked over my shoulder at Jasper, seeing him give me a serious look on his face.

"Oh Jasper." I said to him aloud, feeling some pain in my chest for what Jasper went through. He's been through so many terrible things, if not Hell itself. I then knew his strength was very strong and so very challenging at times.

"It's in the past now." Jasper merely said to me as I breathed in one more time, feeling better about the situation and feeling more in control. I slowly got up, with the help of Jasper and we stood still in the middle of the forest.

"What will happen to Bella?" I asked aloud in a croak, looking over at my older brother and seeing his eyes looking straight forward into the forest.

"I don't know, Evangeline, I just don't know."


	44. Meeting Renesmee and Adam's First Words

Jasper and I ran back to the house and soon discovered what happened to Bella. She almost died but was saved by Edward who injected her with the vampire venom. Jacob was no where to be seen, but something was up with him, I could tell. I was too scared to enter the house, knowing I may smell Bella's blood and want to kill her. But her scent was gone, in a flash it was gone. Well, that was easy, too easy, I remember thinking in my head.

"Oh there you are. This one wants his mommy." Esme told me as she glided over to me, holding a moving Adam who had tears in his eyes. He was clutching and unclutching his fists when he saw me and I scooped him up in my arms in a flash, feeling better now that I was holding him close. He nuzzled into my neck and I rocked him slowly in my arms, trying to calm him down.

"How is she?" Jasper asked Esme as I stroked Adam's cheek lovingly. I heard some hesitance in Esme's stance, something I knew was bothering her.

"She's going though the transformation right now, and Jacob...well...." Esme trailed off as Emmett walked over from the stairs. He looked drained and a bit scared as he saw me holding Adam. He rushed over and hugged me gently, knowing I was holding our son. He then looked down at Adam, who was looking up at him with the same tears in his eyes. Emmett kissed his forehead lovingly and looked up at me.

"Thank god, you okay?" He asked me in concern. I nodded my head, thankful he was okay as well. He stayed with the family throughout the whoel ordeal, who knows if he would of snapped himself or if something was to happen to him. But I knew he was strong to resist her.

"What did Jacob do Esme?" Jasper asked as he pressed on I looked over at Esme as well, seeing Emmett shift a bit right next to me. I looked from Emmett and Esme, knowing he must of done something bad. The both of them had grave looks on their faces, as if they have seen death, or worse. What could be worse then death?

"He imprinted on the baby." My jaw dropped as Esme told us this, making me so shocked. Jacob, imprinting on the baby?! Does he want to die by Edward, or even Bella for that matter? How could he imprint, on a baby? I was about to say something when Alice walked down from the stairs holding a bundle in her arms. Jasper showed concern as he saw Alice walk over with the bundle, smiling down at the baby and looking up at the group of us. I clutched Adam closely as She brought the baby in clear sight to all of us. Peering down at the baby I couldn't help but smile.

She was beautiful, a truly gorgeous young girl. She looked like her father, very much so, but I knew she had Bella's features as well. The young girl opened her eyes and I saw her warm chocolate brown eyes, wide and looking just like her mother.

"What's her name?" I asked aloud in a soft tone, seeing the baby yawn and snuggle back into the blanket.

"Renesmee." Esme replied aloud with a sense of pride in her tone. I felt movement in my arms as Adam moved to look at the sleeping baby. The name did suite her, it wasn't normal yet it was elegant.

" "Ness!" He then squeaked out of him, his voice sounding so high and so excited at he looked down at his cousin. I laughed aloud, kissing his head and smiling, so thrilled to hear his first word as Ness. Emmett smiled and wrapped a arm around me from behind as he nuzzled back in my arms.

"You two should head home, it's been a circus here at the house. If anything happens to Bella, or Renesmee, we'll call you for certain." Esme explained to us as I smiled at her, so thankful she was my mother. Turning with Emmett, I walked with Adam out into the backyard to breathe in the cool crisp air and smiled, feeling a hand on my shoulder. Looking up at Emmett I saw him smile at me, for the first time today. Things were okay for now.

I wanted to keep that peace for now.

* * *

The next two days were on edge. So many things were whirling around our heads as we were at our home on the beach. One was Bella, if she was going to be getting through the transformation in one piece, and if she would be a good newborn.

Second, there was Demetri, and his ever ending search for Adam. I knew he knew where we were, he just wanted a perfect opportunity to strike and take Adam. BUt he wasn't going to go anywhere near him, not now not ever. He would have to go through the family, then Emmett, but I would save myself for last. I wanted to deal with him and make him suffer.

But those factors weren't in our heads as we heard Adam call "Momma" or Emmett "Daddy". After say those words for the first time, Adam would just babble to himself as we held him and sat him upright on our laps. He even started to crawl in a faster rate, going to full toddler mode as he would go around the house under our careful supervision and would explore.

"Momma." Adam said to me as I placed him in his high chair and I gave him some food to eat. Emmett was on the phone with Alice as I fed Adam his food. Hopefully he was figuring out how Bella was doing, transformation wise. Edward wouldn't tell us anything, so we resorted to Alice. Edward also wanted Renesmee to be watched by Carlisle, seeing if anything were to happen to her. She was in fact a half human half vampire hybrid, and something could go wrong.

" "Ness." Adam blurted out in a small squeal as I giggled.

"You'll see your cousin soon, if only your Uncle will let us." I muttered the last part, thinking of how weird it was that we couldn't even see Renesmee yet. Emmett walked back into the kitchen and Adam screamed in delight as Emmett tickled him in his high chair.

"Hey, watch it honey! He has applesauce on his tray." I warned him in a stern tone, but I smiled anyways. Emmett was too cute with Adam. Emmett got back up and faced me with a huge smile on his face.

"Esme wants us to come over and she needs your help with a little protect for Edward and Bella. She's halfway through, but needs a extra hand or two." Emmett explained to me.

"Sounds good to me, but what about Adam?" I asked him as I picked up Adam from the high chair and took him to the sink.

"Alice will watch him, along with Renesmee. They both are in good hands." He reassured me as he took Adam in his arms and I turned on the water. Getting a wet towel, I whipped Adam's face gently.

"Did she say how Bella was doing?" I asked him as I finished cleaning our son.

"Still going through the transformation, but not as harshly as the first day. Alice told me she'll keep Renesmee and Adam occupied near us." I raised my eyebrow, wondering what Esme was working on.

* * *

"Oh good, you're both here." Esme said in a smile, wearing some jeans, sneakers and a nice blouse, having her hair up in a ponytail. She stood out in the backyard, ALice and Jasper with her as well. But as we approached her, we saw Renesmee in ALice's arms, but she was bigger, much bigger! Already she had bronze hair in ringlets around her face and chocolate brown eyes. She looked like a 9 month old now, the same age as Adam.

Renesmee saw Adam and reached for him in a greedy state. Adam smiled and squealed in Emmett's arms as Esme walked over and saw the worry in my eyes.

"We'll talk about it later, it's a bit difficult to explain." Esme told me as Alice walked over to have Adam and Renesmee laugh with each other.

"Well, show us the site and we can get this thing done for the both of them." Emmett said in a confident tone, having Esme smile and point towards the forest.

"It's this way, not that far of a run. Come." She replied, getting a head start in front of us. Alice followed with Renesmee in her arms and I followed her. I heard Emmett behind me and a curious Adam, cooing over what was going on as we ran.

Esme stopped in front of a small structure and I smiled, seeing that it was in fact small house, maybe even a cottage. Some of it was already done, but I could tell where she needed extra hands. Emmett gently placed Adam on the quilt that was already out and ready for the children to play on, with some other toys to experiment with. Alice sat down on the quilt with Renesmee as Adam crawled over slowly but surely, starting a session of play with his cousin and Aunt.

"I take it you need help with the roof?" I heard Emmett asked Esme aloud. I was about to go work when I had a random thought in my head. I looked over my shoulder at Alice.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked her in curiosity.

"Hunting with Carlisle. We tried to get Edward to go and I would of stayed behind to watch Bella, but you know how Edward is. Besides, Jasper needed some air from all that happened." Alice explained as Emmett climbed the ladder onto the roof. Poor Jasper, he must be going through some stuff since his temptation for thirst is a bit strained compared to the rest of the family. But I knew what he was going through.

"Evangeline, could you help me with the window?" I heard Esme call out to me and I looked back at her. Gliding over I helped her place it in the wall with ease.

If only life was this easy to fix...


	45. Don't Even Try It

"COme here sweetheart." I said in a loving voice as I picked up a crying Adam. It was around one in the morning and I was working on a piece of art in my new art room. Emmett went out to go hunting and get his thirst in one piece, so I decided to stay behind to work on my painting. Thank goodness for never sleeping, I have more time to paint, along with being with Adam of course. But Adam broke me out of my trance with his tearful cries.

"I have you Adam." I said to him over and over softly as I rocked him slowly in my spot near his bassinet. Adam clutched my shirt close and nuzzled into my collarbone. I felt him tremble in my arms, making me scared of what he was frightened about. I walked him down to the kitchen to get him some milk, thinking that would be something that would calm him down. But as soon as I went to the kitchen, a unfamiliar scene reached my nose. Someone was here. and I didn't know who it was and why it was here. I held Adam close, hearing his sobs descend and his cries disappear as I scanned my living room and kitchen, not seeing a soul in sight. Was it Demetri, ready to strike at me and Adam?

"Evangeline?" I heard a tentative voice say aloud, hearing how strained it was and scared. It came from the front door and I walked over, instantly smelling wet dog and I cringed. Someone from La Push was at my house, but how? I opened the door and saw a very concerned looking Jared, looking around inside my house and then back at me with wide eyes.

"Jared! What's going on?" I asked him in some concern. Jared walked in slowly, looking around the house and then standing a bit away from me.

"We got a scent of a vampire that doesn't belong to anyone in your family, not even you." Jared explained to me in a more mature voice.

"Did you ever consider it was Bella?" I asked him in retaliation.

"It's not her, Evangeline." I then realized whom he meant: Demetri. He was here and was around the area. I cringed, thinking about it and held Adam close, trying not to hurt him. Adam looked up at me and had worry in his eyes.

"Momma?" He asked in a small tone, as if he saw me die. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead, looking over his head at a confused Jared. He then had wide eyes and pointed at Adam.

"He's your son?" He asked in a gentle tone, and I could tell he was so confused and concerned about this. I nodded my head slowly.

"Oh god." He said in a sorrowful tone, pulling out his phone and dialing so fast. I then saw Emmett coming through the front door in a flash and coming over to me and Adam. Adam squealed as he saw his father, Emmett kissing him on the forehead as he looked over at Jared then at me.

"I caught a scent, it has to be Demetri." Emmett said in a low tone. I looked back over at Jared who was talking in a heated state into the phone.

"We can't take him to the Cullen House, they'll see Renesmee and Bella and knowing something's going on." I urged him, seeing him nod his head.

"Jasper and Alice are coming to help her." He reported to me as Jared closed his phone.

"Well, no one from La Push is going to help out." Jared said to the both of us.

"You don't need to, Jared. We can handle him." Emmett said back to him, but Jared shook his head.

"No, I need to help. Evangeline's my friend and I'm going to protect your son from him." Jared said in a determined tone, making me smile at bit on the inside. Then the front door opened once again, but it was Jasper, Alice and Edward coming through and Edward closing the door. I was shocked to see Edward at first, but then confused. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be with Bella?

"Bella is watched by Esme and Carlisle. Renesmee is watched as well, so I came here to help my sister and nephew." Edward explained as he walked over in a brisk pace and tentatively stroked Adam's head. I felt somewhat peace at that moment, not knowing if it was Jasper or if that was me on my own. Edward then looked over at Jared and gave him one head nod.

"Hello Jared." He replied in his nice tone, Jared smiling back.

"Hey Edward. Seth says hello, since Sam won't let him come near you." Jared said in a shrug as Emmett took Adam from my arms into his massive ones, making Adam look like a porcelain doll in his bear of a figure.

"We need a plan and fast. Demetri's a tracker and he would be able to track Adam." Emmett explained in a deep tone.

"Could he track me?" Jared asked aloud in wonder. Everyone's eyes went over to him and I thought about it. Maybe he couldn't.

"Maybe not." Edward said back to him in a lighter tone, thinking about it clearly. He then looked over at Emmett and myself, a silent suggestion coming through us.

"Let him take Adam and protect him. Even if he could track Jared, we won't let him get through to him." Jasper said to Emmett in his dark tone, something he must of used when he was in the army some time ago. Emmett, looking very hesitant, had his eyes on Adam then at me. I knew Jasper was right, Jared could protect him and we wouldn't let him go anywhere near Adam. I nodded my head at him, feeling a light risk of giving my baby to Jared. But Jared was going to protect him, and nothing was going to happen to him. Emmett then walked over to Jared and slowly placed Adam in his arms. Adam instantly looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

"Now we need to make sure he doesn't come near him." Emmett said aloud to everyone as Jared rearranged his hold on Adam. But then I smelled something odd as well, someone was here that shouldn't be here.

"Well now, a party in my favor?" I heard a soothing yet sinister tone say in a small laugh. I sneered, looking around to see Demetri at my front door of my home. How I wanted to kill him at that spot and make him die. Emmett growled loudly and stood next to me, Jasper and Edward in front of Jared and Alice in the middle. All of us had anger when he had amusement.

"Now now, no need to get all hostile with me." Demetri said in a crooked smile and I sneered at him.

"What do you want with him?" I asked aloud in a low tone, lower than what I would usually do. Demetri's eyes were on me as he took a step forward to me. I saw Emmett take a hesitant stance as I tried to figure out what he wanted.

"Him? Who said I wanted him?" Demetri said in a bit of a amusing tone. I raised my eyebrow at him, but was instantly thrown as he grabbed my throat in a instant and threw me out from the house through the front door in a swift motion, having me land on the sand of the beach in a rough state. He was much stronger than I though as I slammed into the sand. I was about to get up when a hand was on my chest, shoving me down so harshly I could not breathe. Demetri squatted down next to me and had his hand on my chest. I felt pain in my chest as he pressed down, but he looked up and behind him, seeing Emmett and Jasper race forward to get me but he pressed some more, making me gasp in pain. They both instantly stopped in their tracks.

"One more step and I'll crush her here and now." Demetri sneered at them, but my eyes were only on him, seeing him look back down at me and smile.

"I must say, it's been interesting tracking you. Ever since Aro let you go from Italy, my eyes were on you, and only you." Demetri explained, my pain was then getting worse from his pressure on my chest.

"I've never wanted to kill anyone so badly, wanting to drink their blood and to hear them scream." Demetri sneered as he grabbed my neck to yank me upright, having me face my family. He wrapped his fingers around my neck and his other hand went to my jaw, tracing it lightly with his fingers and I cringed, knowing he could kill me at any moment.

I saw the look on Emmett's face, the look of sadness and concern was on his face. Jasper was the same, but with more anger and rage.

"Now you'll die, and you're family will watch." Demetri whispered into my hair and I instantly reached up to grab something, but he shook me to make me stop, but my vision went black instantly.

_I saw Demetri being a part of the Voulturi, looking on as Aro killed a human being and showed no emotion or any pain as we watched. Another vision came through as he was watching me as a human, being brought in by Felix and placed down in front of Aro and Marcus. He looked like he was in pain and worry, seeing me past out cold. BUt the last vision was of Demetri being tortured by the young vampire girl, who was simply looking at him with her wide red eyes. He was writhing in pain as she spoke to him to find me, and kill me. _

My eyes shot open as I looked up at Demetri, seeing him look down at me with sorrowful pain his eyes. He was sent to kill me, by the young vampire. I then used all of my strength with my hand below me to punch him square in the jaw, having him fly back and release me.

"Evvie!" Edward said in a rushed tone as he picked me up gracefully in his arms. Emmett and Jasper grabbed Demetri roughly by his arms.

"Leave him." I said in a rough tone, having two identical looks of shock from Emmett and Jasper. I walked over slowly and eyed Demetri.

"He was tortured by Jane, she wanted him to come and kill me to keep her hands clean."I explained to them both. But they didn't look like they believed me, so I looked to the only other person that could prove it: Edward. Edward looked down at me as I gave him a cold stare.

"Prove me wrong." I said to him as I looked back to Demetri, who was looking at me with a softer tone. Edward looked at him as well, leaving silence. Why would she want to torture him to the point of having him come here and try to kill me? What was I to her? Edward then looked back at me form having a moment of silence.

"You're right." He said aloud, letting me go and watching me as I walked over to Demetri, standing in front of him and seeing his red eyes on me with sorrow.

"I could kill you for coming near my family and threatening them. You brought me nothing but pain and misery." I told him in a stern tone as he looked at me with wide red eyes. I had no heart for killing another being, but he was pushing it.

"You're going to go back and tell them to leave us alone, we have done nothing wrong to have you come to see us." Jasper growled at him as he stared at him with blood thirsty eyes. Demetri eyed him and then back at me, having me stare at him the same manner.

"Get him out of here." Edward said from behind me in a cold tone. Emmett and Jasper yanked him harshly as they walked down the shoreline in the moonlight, dragging him like he was a ragdoll. I watched him being walked down the shoreline by my husband and brother, as if he was going to be own death sentence.

He will if he comes near me or my family again, I swear he will


	46. Four Years Later

"Look Momma Look!" Adam said in joy as he showed me a picture he was drawing. Mostly it was scribbles, but I could somewhat see our home and the ocean right next to it. I smiled as I gently took the picture from his small hands and placed it on the refrigerator. Adam smiled as he went off to work on a new picture at the kitchen table. His brown hair swayed as it covered his bright blue eyes that were glued to the new blank page as his small hand went into the crayon box.

It's been four years since we adopted Adam. After an incident with the Voulturi coming to the belief that Renesmee was a immortal child, they came to Forks to destroy her and the rest of the family. But after careful speculation, and a band of vampires and werewolves, they backed down. That period alone was nerve-wracking for me as a mother to Adam, having vampires from all over the world who knew Carlisle come to look at Adam with wonder and curiosity.

"What a beautiful boy." Tanya said in glee as she saw Adam in my arms, who was looking at her with his wide eyes. THe other vampires were just as curious and loving to him, which I found very odd indeed. Their bright red eyes looking at Adam's bright blue eyes. They were entranced and surprised.

As for the showdown with the Voulturi. Emmett stood by my side as I held Adam so close to me. Jared, in his wolf form, stood right in front of the both of us and growled lowly if any of the guard would look our way at Adam. I then realized he had to be the Godfather of Adam, along with Jasper of course. Alice took the role of Godmother.

Emmett wrapped a secure arm around me and held me close to him, showing he he wasn't going to have our son killed. I knew he was going to protect our son, as would I and the rest of our family. Though Alice and Jasper were absent, the rest of the vampires were with our family to not only protect Renesmee and Adam, but our lifestyle and well being. I didn't want the royal guard to take away my father, my mother, my siblings and niece, and my husband and son. THose two boys were my life and I'd be damned if they were taken from me.

Bella saved us quite literally, since her new vampire ability was a mental shield to protect us from other mental abilities. Jane tried to get through to us, but I knew she had to chance with Bella and her new ability. And when they left us in peace, I knew we could live our life in peace as a family.

So now, four years later, we having a active talking little boy named Adam Daniel Cullen. He sports brown wavy hair that comes to the bottom of his ears and his bright blue eyes, along with a few freckles on the bridge of his nose and a smile that could kill. He was spoil rotten by his aunts and uncles, getting him books, toys and anything his hearts desire. But he started to pick up drawing, which made me so happy.

"Where's daddy, mommy?" Adam asked me as he kept coloring his picture at the table. I walked over and kissed his curly brown mop of hair and smiled when I heard him giggle.

"He's out with your Uncles Jasper and Edward. He should be home soon." I reassured him as he looked up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"He goes out alot." He said in a matter-of-fact tone and I laughed a bit.

"How about we go out and have a swim in the ocean when he comes home, the three of us." I said to him in a grin as he smiled so widely I saw all of his white teeth.

"Can I finish this picture first? I wanna show it to Grandma and Grandpa and Aunty Alice and Aunty Bella and Uncle Jasper and Uncle Edward and Uncle Jared and Nessie!" Adam said in all one breath. After he that he exhaled and sighed, giving me a dimpled grin. I laughed and nodded my head, seeing him smile at me before going back to his picture and working on it, having his eyebrows closely knit together. I walked from Adam over to my easel that was holding my recently finished painting. Smiling I picked up my cell phone and called a local Art Gallery in Seattle whom I sold most if not all of the paintings I have done the past two year.

"Seattle Gallery this is Mark how can I help you?"

"Hello Mark it's Evangeline."

"Oh Evangeline! Pleasure to hear from you again! I take it you finished another painting?"

"Yes I have, When do you want me to drop it off at the Gallery?"

"Anytime that is suitable for you. I know Thomas is going to be pleased to see one of your new works."

"I bet he will be. How about I come in tomorrow with Adam and have a look around? Is that alright?"

"Of course, we love seeing both you and Adam in town! Come by at any time."

"Thank you Mark. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Evangeline, say hello to Emmett for me."

"Will do, Goodbye Mark." I hung up and felt small arms around my legs and I looked down, seeing Adam look up at me with his arms around my thighs.

"Where are we going tomorrow mommy?" I asked in a curious state, cocking his head to the side. I grinned and scooped him up in my arms, placing him on the kitchen table.

"We are going to Seattle tomorrow for the day, and we're going to go to the art show like before because I have to take that picture in." I explained to him as I moved some of his hair away from his eyes. He giggled in the process.

"I liked their pictures, they're colorful and pretty." Adam said in a grin as he kicked his feet under him. We then heard the front door open and Emmett's voice coming through, talking to someone.

"Daddy!" Adam said in joy as Emmett walked over with his arms wide open. Emmett hugged Adam closely and ticked him in the process, making Adam's laughter fill the house.

"Hey little man! Where you a good boy for your mother?" Emmett asked him as he picked him up in his arms and had him on his hip. I smiled and saw Jasper and Edward walk in as well. Adam squealed in joy as Emmett placed him down on the floor and saw Adam rush to his picture on the table and rush back to his two uncles.

"Look what I drew, look what I drew!" He said in excitement as he showed his two uncles. Edward squatted down to his level and eyed the picture with awe.

"Well done Adam! It looks great!" Edward said in a smile as Jasper walked over to the two of us.

"Alice would like to know if you two and Adam would like to come over and have dinner. We have some things to....discuss." Jasper hesitated the last part. I raised my eyebrow at him as Edward picked up Adam, tickling him and making him laugh.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in somewhat a concerning tone. Jasper shook his head and smiled.

"No no, we just need to talk about where we are going to move. It's time to move to another town Evangeline." Jasper explained to him and I felt a sting in my chest, looking over his shoulder to see Adam play with Edward. He grew up here in Washington, so the move was going to be a rough rocky one. but being here for some time would raise suspicion to us, seeing how we haven't aged at all.

"Don't worry, we'll talk about it tonight." Emmett whispered in my ear as he kissed my hair. I nodded in agreement, seeing Adam walk over to Emmett and tug on his hand.

"Daddy, can we go swimming today? Pretty please?" He asked in a soft tone, being picked up by Emmett. Emmett placed his finger on his chin and tapped it, clearly playing along by thinking about it. I giggled as Edward walked over.

"Well of course we can go swimming! Why do you go upstairs and get your swim trunks on, and don't forget a towel." Emmett said in a grin as he placed Adam back on the floor. Running in a excited state, Adam disappeared up the stairs and into his room. Emmett then gave me a sweet kiss on the lips, making me smile as he pulled away.

"Mark says hello from the studio. Did you get a bear?" I asked, knowing the three of them went up to Canada to get some bear game. Emmett grinned and nodded his head.

"Best bear yet, next time you'll have to come up with me. I'm sure Jared won't mind babysitting Adam for the day." Emmett reassured me and I shrugged, wanting to have a hunting day just with my husband. Adam then came back down in his swim trunks and had a towel in his hand, along with his toy plush dinosaur that he received from Jared a couple of days after the Voulturi showdown. Since receiving the dinosaur, Adam would take the plush toy wherever he went, never wanting to leave it behind

"Come on buddy, we'll go out to the water and wait for your dad to change." I told Adam, holding out my hand for him to take. Adam ran over and took my hand and the both of us walked out to the cloudy beach, Jasper and Edward right behind us as Emmett went to change.

"Put your things here honey." I told Adam, seeing him neatly place his towel on the sand.

"Okay momma." Adam replied, placing his toy on top of his towel and then looked out into the ocean with a smile on his face. Seconds later, Emmett walked out and picked up Adam in his massive arms, carrying him out into the water and Adam squealing from the temperature of the water.

"It's cold daddy!" He said in a laugh as Emmett held him a bit above the waves rolling in. I smiled as they played in the water, seeing Jasper and Edward stand next to me and watch as well. The vision of my two boys in the water made me want to pause and not having time move forward.

"He's growing up pretty fast." Edward said in a grin and I looked over at him, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh come now, he's older then his cousin and she's nearly 13 years old." I said in protest and Edward laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"She's got you there." Jasper said in a joking tone, being shoved in return by Edward as I saw Emmett throw Adam in the air, catching him in ease and laughing as Adam tried to splash him. As they played I was thinking back the past 5 or 6 years. How I met Emmett as school when I was a human, falling in love with him and now raising a son in the process.

There were trials and turmoils threatening to split us apart, but our love was too strong and too real to break easily. I felt my life getting easier and fuller the day I met Emmett, knowing it was not longer going to be filled with fear and hate and panic. He filled my life with humor, curiosity, joy, peace and most of all, love.

I now have two wonderful parents, two sister and two brothers and a beautiful niece in the process. But most of all, I have a husband to spend eternity with and a son to raise. The main obstacle with that was when to tell him who we were, and if he wanted to live the same life as we do. But I knew there was time before that moment, there was time just to be with Adam and to love him as any mother and father would.

And I, Evangeline Josten Cullen, would not want it any other way.


	47. Author's Note

THanks you guys for all of your support in this long story! you guys are amazing! I'm going to start another story very soon but I need some ideas! Anyone wanna through me some, let me know! Thanks again!


	48. Author's Note: News!

Greetings!

IU am sorry for not updating, I was away at camp for some time and I couldn't take the laptop with me! Once again i would like to thank everyone who read this and left love for me :) it meant a a lot to me, you guys are amazing!

I am nominated for a award on www(d0t)bringmetolifeawards(dot0weebly(dot)com for two of my stories:

Carry the Scars - Dimension Award

My Evangeline - Dimension Award

Please please PLEASE vote for me! I would really appreciate it! :) thanks guys you are the greatest!


End file.
